A Knight's Honour
by Marius Dragomir
Summary: The Chosen Undead Sent to Remnant? Such originality the likes of which you've never seen? Feast your eyes on this bastion of creativity! Why it's enough to make a man- Ok so it's not the most original idea but quite frankly I enjoyed writing it but I don't think I could convince you to read it unless you, well, read it.
1. Undead Asylum

**Chapter 1: Undead Asylum**

It was done. At my feet lay the quickly dissipating figure of Lord Gwyn, my mission was finally complete...well... _almost_ complete.

I gazed longingly at the dancing embers of the bonfire resting in the centre of this grand cavern, the final resting ground for the Lord Of Cinder. It was...unnerving. All it would take was to simply rest one final time and allow my soul to be torn asunder, to act as fuel for the first flame, such was my purpose.

I knelt before the fire and raised a weary arm (as if to swear fealty to the flame) when a sudden burst of blinding light swathed over me (as though a cleric was casting a miracle). My conscious mind faded into nothingness but I staved off the inevitable long enough to have my final thoughts.

Thoughts consumed by anxiety and anger. Had I travelled so far, endured so much only to leave this world never knowing if I had completed my task or succumbed to my hollowing? Curse the fate of the Undead, curse the God's in their fleeing, curse the monsters who saw fit to stop me and curse this damned world!

If only I could be rid of it...

/

Upon waking fell to the floor from my kneeling position and spun to face my surroundings. In stark contrast to the Kiln, I was now in a forest akin to the Darkroot Garden. It was disorienting to say the least but even more so was the fact that my sword and shield were missing from my person, the only thing left were the clothes (or rather armour) on my back.

And then it struck me like a dagger in the spine.

I had failed, I had failed in my mission and now I was being brought back to relieve it all.

I beat the ground with my fist and wailed in despair for what else could I do?

/

For an hour I rested beneath the splintered moonlight. I contemplated the hopelessness of my task, however all was not lost as I still possessed my pyromancy glove and (upon closer inspection) my catalyst remained firmly strapped to my back. Though I loathed their usage (for it seemed dishonourable to wield anything other than steel) I realised the visage of a warrior defeating hordes of enemies single-handedly was limited to stories long forgotten and figures long dead. My low attunement for magic left me with only enough room for the Great Chaos Fireball and Soul Arrow (one a veritable volley of molten stone and the other a simple projectile). Taking minor solace in having _some_ defence against attackers I rose to my feet only to realise a presence filled with menace.

I was not certain if it even had fur for whatever part of its body not covered in exposed bone was consumed by the unrelenting darkness serving as the foul daemon's body. It's complete and utterly uninhibited darkness was almost beautiful. It stood in the shadows of the leafy canopy and so it took considerable effort to parse the the area where the beast stopped and the night began. The shattered moonlight provided enough light to ascertain that the creature was a bipedal canid of sorts (a mockery of man) but hunched over as though it could not decide between using is forelegs or not. The arms split at awkward angles while the legs bent permanently at the knee but they both shared the same broken spikes of bone jutting out at awkward and impractical angles (a row of similar spikes running down its spine). In short: it was a putrid amalgamate of malice and primal hunger in the form of a bear-sized bipedal wolf.

It began to circle in a manner similar to a human duellist, that alone was terrifying, it was as if its instincts were built for slaughter. It reared its mighty head and unleashed a bone-chilling howl of epic proportions which was subsequently followed by similar garment-soiling calls.

Through my pilgrimage I had learnt many things, not least of which was to never be outnumbered and with that advice in hand I would start by removing one from their number. As soon as I moved forward it erupted in a burst of speed and power, it leapt several cubits into the air to land in front of me (on two legs no less) and clamp its jaw around my right arm. The pain of having your flesh pierced and your bones broken is no less painful the first time than it was the 500th time except back then I would have flinched but now it was simply another opportunity to attack. And attack I did, simply conjuring a flame within the licentious creature was enough to garner a retreat in response but my remaining arm held firmly onto the bleached mask while digging deeply with the fingers into the vibrant red eye sockets. This elicited the intended response from the beast (namely the continued hold on my arm) and having bought myself the precious few seconds I needed my spell was complete. Upon its completion the wolf swelled comically before bursting in a cloud of blackened flesh and flames.

The explosion threw me back into the base of a tree while the flames ignited the surroundings in a crescent of fire. The light it provided was enough to make out that no less than 7 other identical creatures were encroaching upon my position while I had only 3 more Fireballs and an arm I was not yet prepared to sacrifice. I righted myself with my staff and prepared a Soul Arrow. Judging by their reaction they were either unfamiliar with magic or simply lacking in intelligence for they watched beningly as I cast a floating orb of luminous azure at the nearest of their company. My aim struck true and battered the fiend in its side but the result was underwhelming, a small dent in its ribs from which rich red blood wept. The attack brought the full wrath of the pack upon me as they charged while calling for blood (mine presumably).

It was painfully clear that I was outmatched and so my options were to die here or run and make a sport of my death...unless...unless there was way to escape with my life. Gripping my staff so tightly I feared it might snap beneath my grip, I steadied my breathing and focused. This was my only chance and if I wasted it...I shuddered to think of how they would pick my armour from their teeth.

From my previous encounter it was clear that their eyes were much like our own, meaning, they were weak and lead directly to the brain. Having finished my casting I watched as the as the streak of blue bent and fluttered like a bird in flight before striking...directly beneath the eye. The wound was too shallow and only caused it to scream in pain (further stirring the group's frenzy). I had wasted my chance and at this distance I had no chance of escaping (not that I had any to begin with).

Accepting my fate, I waited patiently to be torn apart by tooth and nail. The first of their number to reach within striking distance was the damaged wolf and (judging by the jittering of its jaw) it seemed impatient to end me. That impatience would be its downfall. Its arm swung widely which I parried easily with my staff before burrowing the shaft through the damaged socket. The creature convulsed voilently and threw me away in its spasms before evaporating into black mist and losing all solidity. Unwilling to allow the confused monsters any time to react, I cast two more spells in succesion that reduced their number to and made them cautious of the power I held. Their caution was momentary however as two of the braver (or rather, more foolish) moved simultaneously in hope of success (or perhaps they simply succumbed to want). I readied myself for their onslaught.

10 seconds and they would be upon me. It takes 3 seconds to cast Great Chaos Fireball and 1 to cast Soul Arrow, Great Chaos Fireball can hit mutliple targets so it would be best to wait until they were-

"Bang!" 5 deafening thunderclaps (so close together they almost seemed to be one) broke the tension in the air and left 5 bodies behind to explode in smoke. Had the Gods come to my aid? If so, which ones? My questions were quickly rendered unimportant by the distant howls of similiar creatures. Taking to my heels, I rushed for the thinner patch of trees while a strange sense of guilt at being unable to thank my saviour overtook my heart. However I could not stop and search while risking a second ambush from these fiendsih creatures.

/

A steady hour of running had taken no toll on my undead body (as the bursts of speed were replenished in seconds) but the increasing unease at having made (seemingly) no progresss was cause for a short rest. Using this time to check my remaining equipment, I emptied the satchel and pouches along my waist with gentle urgency. A detail that stupified me upon noticing was that I had a knife strapped to my belt since the first day I had found this armour yet I had never unsheathed or even considered using it. How strange. But I had no time to think on this as the quiet whispers of potential predators carried on the winds hurried my search. In my largest pouch a collection of black firebombs and throwing knives brought a rare grin to surface beneath my helmet. Within the two smaller pouches a collection of moss (of both the budding and red variety), a precious few sprites of humanity, my trusty estus flask filled to the brim with sweetest nectar, several glowing prism stones and (something I was both proud and ashamed of possessing) the Dragon Torso Stone.

But amongst them was one item in particular I was searching for, a Divine Blessing. Removing the lid off the golden vial, I tipped the contents down my throat and into my (seemingly bottomless) stomach. Seconds later I felt the fragmented bones in my arm reset and the flesh knit itself together with not a trace of the previous battle's wounds left.

Having completed my search and healed my wounds I resumed my search for civilisation.

Night turned to day and as the sun rose over the horizon I had made my way to the very fringes of the forest only to discover a truth that caused anguish and frustration to rise from the depths of my gut and out through my throat in fits of profanity. I had been either heading in the wrong direction, spawned in some valley or both. I knew this from the 30 cubit tall cliff side barring my entry to the plains above, it was as though fate had spat in my face and let it be known that its transgression shall not go unpunished. As plans born of desperation rather than ingenuity brewed in my mind I reached with one hand for a throwing knife and another to the blade at my belt before taking both and digging them into the crevices in the cliff face. It marked the beginning of a long and gruelling climb which would only end if I cleared this obstacle or fell. As an undead I did not sweat and muscles did not tire, however I still felt pain and the longer I climbed the longer the fall would be, so I hoped beyond hope that the Gods did not strike me down in my hubris.

/

As I grasped the edge of the cliff the Father of Life dominated the centre of the sky, with its wondrous body bathing all in its loving light. I hauled my weight onto the soft grass above and allowed my heart be cleansed by its warmth. A previous few extra minutes of peace alerted me to the ignobility of my actions. Its startling realisation coaxing me out of my trance and onto the paved stone of the path ahead, it was clear that the path had been worn by years of traffic and (following that logic) should lead to civilisation.

/

After several uneventful hours of walking I happened upon its entrance and was left entranced by the beauty on display at this hour for most would remain firmly in bed (though it could be to stay vigilant during their most vulnerable hours). Tall buildings of grey stone dominated every corner and their numerous windows illuminated by unflinching flames. I was uncertain as to where I should rest my eyes as they always found the bare skin of a maiden. It was making my cold skin warm. Keeping my eyes locked on the pavement prevented me from viewing my surroundings but a quick glance towards the sky revealed a spire of bleached stone in the centre of the city, it was obviously the residence of the local lord (or maybe even the king), and so I now had a new destination. The closer I came to the estate the more confused and awestruck I became. I had seen magnificently crafted limestone castles so enormous in size that they beggared belief (and as a man poor in faith I was quick to buy it), this (however) was a entirely separate type of beauty. Everything was so sharp and sleek it looked like a schematic from another time, the very walls seemed comprised wholly of glass and sharp edges. The cobbled pathway and neatly trimmed stretch of grassland were telling of either magic or fervent attention. It looked a painted world of perfection but for the minute chips on the porcelain facade, it proved the area was well roamed but not yet abandoned to the elements.

It felt strange to view buildings and pathways not yet brought to ruin, and slightly concerning. How strong and resilient must the inhabitants be to retain their city...and would they take kindly to strangers?

/

"Now what brings you here Mr..."

"Oscar, just Oscar, I have no family name. What brings me here is that I wish to join your institution"  
"Well you certainly don't waste time, however you have missed the application period and as of right now we are only accepting transfer students. But that should by no means stop you from applying next year"

The events that brought me here seemed to flash by in an instant. I had entered the premises an hour prior only to find that it was protected by no guardsmen and housed at least a hundred score young men and women. It was a trivial matter to ask to see the lord of this place known as 'The Headmaster' (though the questioning looks of what I can only assume were disgust I could most certainly do without). The only one who saw fit to stop my advance being the mature woman now standing to his side (her dress, while form-fitting, at least left no skin bare). She kindly directed me towards towards his office when I insisted upon meeting him, which now leads to my current predicament...

"Though I am not beyond begging, I have no residence or knowledge of this land. I am however, an accomplished warrior. I have lived only by my steel and honour with no other services I could profit from, could you not take pity upon me and allow me a task befitting a knight?"

"I have no record of you from anywhere, and I pride myself on knowing of every powerful individual on the face of remnant. Though the Grimm are a great threat, I cannot just let any person into Beacon without a single record to speak of"

"Grimm? If you speak of those wolf daemons that live in the forest below the cliff then yes I slew three of their number, though I did use pyromancy and magic to aid-"

"magic? Surely you mean your semblance-"

"No I mean magic, the magic that sorcerers are so fond of. Though I do understand if you believe it to be unsavoury and will curb its usage" At this point he viewed me with visible confusion and his maidservant looked at him questioningly.

"Could you…demonstrate this… _magic_ for us" I nodded in affirmation and removed the staff from my back. I aimed towards the closed doors and (with the signature chime of a successful spell) the streak of blue light dashed through the air and clashed against the door with an explosive crash. What remained was a large dent that should be unachievable for a wood to make (obviously having been reinforced with some ore). I turned to my company to see both exchanging confused looks (a definite change from his default façade of politeness).

"It seems I was mistaken Mr Oscar. I'll organise your papers by the end of the day and Glynda will show you to the dorms, we'll discuss the finer details tomorrow" Before miss Goodwitch could respond I gave a deep bow and thanked him profusely. After my show of appreciation I was told that my details would need to be forged which I refused vehemently, when questioned I responded,

"It is simply a matter of honour; the actions of a single knight could tarnish the reputation of all others and that is something I cannot allow. Is there no just way I could enter, perhaps a show of skill?" He pondered my words momentarily before reaching down to a strange box on his desk and speaking.

"Could Jaune Arc come to the headmaster's office immediately" His voice echoed from all corners of the room and (though I believed it merely my imagination) also seemed to resound outside of the room. I resisted the urge to search for the noise as the headmaster smiled gently at me while his accomplice seemed even more confounded than I. It was disconcerting to say the least, who could this Jaune Arc be? Hopefully it was mostly human.

Ozpin interrupted my thoughts with a quick nod towards the door,

"It'd be best if you left for the arena now, miss Goodwitch, if you'd be so kind" She called me to her side, and as we left the room Ozpin called:

"One more thing Oscar. Welcome to Beacon" With that I was moved quickly through the numerous hallways and eventually to a mess hall bustling with students eating various strange and familiar meals, but I paid little attention as I had no need for material sustenance. I was shown where my classes would be held, the prospect of uncovering the buried secrets of history tantalising to my starved curiosity (the scant amounts I gleaned in Lordran leaving much to the imagination and even more to speculation).

/

"Are you sure you're ready for combat?" Her voice betraying genuine concern, she gestured to the savagely torn and rent gauntlet of my right arm which I hastily hid behind my back. We had arrived at a small room to the side of the raised platform acting as my future battleground where I would be equipped for my future battle.

"It's nothing to be concerned with however if I could trouble you any further would you procure a greatsword and kite shield for me?" She raised her eyebrow in (what I assume was) suspicion. Her expression remained conflicted as a moment of silence passed before she let out an inaudible sigh and questioned further.

"How large would you like this greatsword to be?"

"The pommel should reach my neck" She nodded and raised her strange wand (surprisingly similar to a riding crop in appearance) to cast magic unlike any I had seen before. She tore a chunk of alabaster metal from the wall and formed it into the sharp edges and firm guard of a blade. The process was mesmerising in how metal would melt despite being cool to suit her orders. The blade floated towards me before resting at my feet (the hilt being interlaced with rings in place of leather).

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do at such short notice but it should be enough for a single fight" It was magnificent in its own right but the small notches and uneven edges betrayed its perceived perfection. Before she could further flatten the wall I stopped her.

"With this blade I have no further need for a shield" It was mostly true, I rarely used my shield for anything other than to parry blows or make use of any blessings it held. Her expression questioned me momentarily before a slight shake of her head removed the doubt from her mind.

I was led to the edge of the arena where a blonde young man awaited opposite. He seemed oddly thin but his armour may have denied him size. His breastplate (a dull white) left his joints and midsection exposed while the only other protection came in the form of gauntlets and similar slabs of metal bound to the arms with leather. The rest of his body was entirely unprotected. He looked anxious but determined at the same time, obviously having faced death before yet not broken by it (courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it and all). Miss Goodwitch waited on the far centre, I assume she would be acting as the intermediary for our bout.

The familiar thoughts of battle invaded my mind. Plans, fears, motivations, fatigue, but with a single breath they too were expelled leaving my mind waiting for one thing, the signal to begin.

"Begin!"

I rushed towards him with all the vitriol I could afford to give. He seemed a typical knight, it was something I could respect and (more importantly) something I understood. It was hard to judge when he would strike, a testing downward blow revealed he was quick on his feet but not nearly strong enough to withstand the full extent of my next attack.

He blocked my slice with all the grace of a novice, blocking the blow by leaning into it (almost as if he didn't mind being struck), it pushed him several paces back but my next strike caught him unawares. I thrust directly for his chest but the strike did not yield the torrent of blood I expected, instead I could feel an unnatural hardness beyond what his armour would provide. My arm was thrown back like I had tried to strike a wall, and though my blow staggered him he seemed no worse for wear.

He was a dangerous opponent, but I had slain steel monsters before and this would be no different...

It seemed my window for attack was over as he moved quickly to intercept my sluggish blow, his blade gliding dangerously across my helm before I could completely dodge. His attacks seemed more suited for a spear with the flurry of thrusting blows and while they were reckless they were not blindly swung. What he lacked in range he made up for in speed while not one of my hits landed…but that was never their intent. It seemed he hadn't realised I had lead him to the edge of the arena under the guise of defence, another strike from his sword parried quickly but with more force than usual left him open for a strike. His eyes widened at the vulnerability but shifted to confusion as I moved through his guard and behind him. Not sparing a moment I cut ineffectually towards his midsection which he dodged hastily.

He was off balance and in range…exactly as planned.

Raising my blade once more I held it flat before using the momentum of my spin to collide with his side, it struck with a resounding thud followed by a cry of pain from the subsequent crash to the floor. I moved quickly towards him and kicked his body onto its front before slamming my heel into his gut a few times to ensure he would not resist.

It was the perfect opportunity to end the fight, unfortunate that I had to end the life of one so young but it could not be helped for the world no longer holds the amicability for benign duels. Bringing the sword above my head I aimed the tip towards his throat. His widened eyes and heavy breathing reeked of fear while the rapid pounding of my undead heart possessed my soul with the demonic spirit of bloodlust; its deafening symphony building throughout the fight to a crescendo which drowned the shouting and pleading of my inner conscious so that only _it_ remained. With his soul I would grow stronger and as I grew stronger I would kill again, a vicious cycle of death and rebirth so primal it was frighteningly attractive. It was a cycle I would happily renew with the downward thrust of my sword.

I leaned my weight onto the pommel but my arm jolted to the right so it glided harmlessly across the floor (bringing me to the same painful position as my opponent).

"ENOUGH!" Her voice was shrill with anger and the resulting echoes dominated the following silence. I stood quickly and dusted myself off before walking towards her. Her penetrating gaze was achieving its goal in damming me for my bloodlust; I could not help but hang my head in shame.

"You tried to kill another student and judging by your posture I believe I don't need to tell you why that is inexcusable. If it were up to me I'd have you expelled immediately, _unfortunately_ it is not" She sighed deeply while holding her head and remained silent for a while before speaking again,

"However!" Her voice loud and commanding once again "If you _ever_ break regulation again I will _personally_ remove you from the school grounds. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone held finality, she thought me a child to just agree blindly and accept her words. I would gladly prove her wrong.

"Regulation? The world is not a playground for children to frolic and banter within! It is _cruel_ , it is _deadly_ and most important of all, it is _unforgiving_. Even the smallest blunder can bring death's scythe to your throat and as a knight, nay! As a warrior! I have faced and fallen to that cursed blade **hundreds** of times! I believe I have as much if not more experience in battle than you ever will, for every single one I have faced was to the death. There is no room for sport in life and if your institution wishes to survive it would do well to remember that…lest it too fall to ruin…" With my helm dipped to my chest I almost ran for the exit. In my haste I did not realise an armoured and armed girl standing in the doorway which caused me crash into her shoulder. I muttered an incoherent apology and attempted to move along however a rough hand seized my right shoulder before my second step was taken.

Before I could react, I felt something solid strike against my chest with all the force of a Capra Demon. The blow forced me to the ground but as an undead my vision remained clear enough to see the flaming crimson hair and piercing emerald eyes of my assailant.

During my time In Lordran I had never faced an opponent such as this; all of them had been either mad or inhuman, _this_ was different. That pure, unbridled hatred I had forced unto others for barring my way or for past sins was now directed at me. It brought forth a fear I had not felt before, a fear wrought of guilt, a fear that I too would have judgement passed upon me. A split second was all it took for that to change. The fear turned to anger, desperate and unfocused; it coursed through me all the while rejecting any crime I had committed. It was new and entirely alien feeling, the likes of which I had never felt before.

I did not like it….

 **A/N: Ok first off I'd like to say that I hate all of you. The story wasn't even finished yet but nearly 150 of you read it. This was more of a story to test out the website and get used to all of the controls (like the fact that you can't ctrl+v everything into it without it looking like the source code). I'm sorry for the fast pace of the story, I constantly worry that I'm going to slowly and end up overshooting the pace instead.**

 **But enough about my problems, lets talk about where this is headed.**

 **I do plan to continue the story (this was supposed to be a one-shot until it gained way more attention than I intended) but don't expect anything close to an update schedule.**

 **I'd like to thank all of those who read it and I'll see those of you who've decided to stay in the next chapter (a week or so from now)**


	2. Undead Parish

Chapter 2: Undead Parish

I rolled away from the following kick and onto my feet before being launched away by an unseen fist. What followed was a brutal onslaught of lightning fast blows raining down with reckless abandon. My armour softened the blow but did little for the pain of being brutalised. Unwilling to remain a practice dummy for her attacks, I lashed out with my own hands and tumbled to the ground with her in a shuffling grapple. Without room to extend her limbs her punches and kicks were rendered ineffective but I didn't need room to bake someone within their armour. Fighting Lord Gwyn had taught me that the flame that resides within all of us could be (for lack of a better word) ignited to disastrous levels, and all it would take was a single well placed spark. I reached out to feel for her soul and while I did find it there was no spark, no ember to turn into an inferno. Taking advantage of my confusion her knee buried itself in my armoured groin and the following crack of her elbow on my helmet left me on my side. Now the tables were firmly turned and despite her light weight I felt an unnatural force pin my body to the ground, it was so strong that I was certain I could hear the floor crack beneath me were it not for the resounding clangs of the repeated shield bashes to my helmet. While the hits were powerful they put more dents into my spirit than my head. I lashed out with a fist that clashed against the same barrier I felt on Sir Arc, but I would not be discouraged so easily. Trading blow for blow bore fruit when somewhere between the battering and bruising I felt the force weaken. In the same way she had abused my weakness I would make full use of hers.

Slamming my head into her face seemed appropriately damaging but my goal was never to beat her, she was far too powerful for me to fight unarmed. While she was dazed I slipped out from beneath her and stumbled to my feet before dashing madly for the exit. While running a plan brewed like the flame of my newly conjured Fireball, I fed it more and more of my soul until it was of such intensity that I could feel the heat burn my hand through the glove. The flame was easily the size of a cannonball and usurped the light from the ceiling to paint the floor its brilliant shades of orange. Timing was crucial to my plan and as I came near to the exit I aimed and threw the behemoth of a fireball at the side of the open archway. The molten flame exploded outwards and splintered the pillar supporting the weight of the archway before the rubble collapsed in a pseudo-barricade behind me. I doubted it would hold them for long but I also doubted they did not feel fatigue as I did.

It seems I was wrong…

A quick glance towards the billowing dust and debris of the blocked doorway revealed that the rubble was slowly being pushed aside while surrounded by a strange purple glow. I pushed through anyone in my way (ignoring the stares) and turned from hallway to hallway hoping that it would lead me to my destination

 _It's like The Duke's Archives all over again_

Through all the twists and turns my thoughts were dominated by self-preservation and fear, fear of what awaited me should I die another time. Would this death be my final? Was there an afterlife awaiting me or naught but darkness? As evident by my unflinching pace I was unwilling to find out.

The next hallway was familiar in that it held the elevator to the Headmaster's Office, perhaps I thought I would find refuge there (he had accepted me into his school after all and to my knowledge that left him liable for damages). I rummaged through my memories on how this strange lift worked; there was no simple pressure plate to go up and down but a series of glowing buttons with strange symbols on them.

 _Think dammit! First click the miniature pressure plate and wait for it to come down like she did_

I could hear approaching footsteps and the tired breath of the duo already but I could also hear the descending elevator,

It was simply a matter of which arrived first…

The satisfying 'ding' voiced my escape yet as I entered the stifling steel box the hurrying figure of my emerald-eyed assailant locked with mine. Without hesitation I clicked the topmost button.

It's a shame that the door closed just before I could see the way her face would contort from confusion to anger.

/

A rather uneventful ride later I was greeted with the Headmaster waiting in front of the door with a small porcelain mug steaming with some drink clasped inflexibly between his hands. I opened my mouth to voice my troubles but was interrupted by his disappointed yet calm voice.

"It seems you've caused a lot of trouble young man. And in such little time too"

"I had no choice but to destroy that archway; if _you_ had better control over your volatile students then _this_ would never have happened"

"Oh? Then do tell me how my ' _volatile students'_ forced your hand in attempting to take the life of a downed opponent?"

"That…" he had me there. I had shouted my excuses to his accomplice while in a fit of rage and while I still stood by my words I no longer had the energy to add necessary confidence to my words.

"Nothing to say? I had high hopes for you; in fact I still _do_ hope you will remain at Beacon and enhance your skill…only you will have to go through a little questioning first" I raised an invisible eyebrow at his words.

"Questioning?"

"Nothing too serious I assure you, you'll only be contained for a while

"You wish to imprison me"

"No! Nothing of the sort, you'll only be kept in separate from the rest of the school for a few days while we ask you some simple questions"

"Oh! I understand. You do not wish to _imprison_ me, of course not. You wish to _isolate_ me…" My voice took on a dangerous edge as the elevator behind me opened to the sound of clicking heels. I turned to see the flushed face of Ms Goodwitch clutching her riding crop fiercely.

"I do hope you'll come quietly, it would not end well if you caused any more damage than you already have" My hand drifted to the staff on my back that was no longer there.

 _I must have left it in the equipment room_

My intentions made clear, Ozpin nodded absently to his partner behind me followed by the sound of her cracking her crop. I felt the tug of gravity lessen as I was raised and held in the air like a toy doll, I could move not even a finger against its oppressive hold.

"Don't worry Mr Oscar; if you're on your _best behaviour_ then we will not hold you for long"

"Where are you taking me?" I managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, for the remainder of your time here _I'll_ be asking _you_ the questions. How about one I've been dying to know, tell me about your _magic_ "

/

"And's that's how the world came to be"

"…So let me check if I'm understanding this correctly, you come from a place where _dragons_ ruled until these _'Lords of Cinder'_ defeated them and ushered in a new age?"

"Yes" He gave a long exasperated sigh, he did not believe a word of what I said (that much was evident). He shot me a hard stare and continued when I gave only restricted shrug in response.

"I understand if you wish to hide your past but if you keep feeding me these _ridiculous_ stories I'll have no choice but to keep you here for another week"

 _Has it already been a week? I've forgotten what time means anymore, the seconds devolve into days faster than I care to keep track of them…_

"I have told you nothing but the truth"

"Well unless you start telling me something _, anything_ credible then we will get nowhere" It was hard to hear some of his words through the glass of my cell (a strange choice of material) and the reverberations through my helm did little to help the matter.

"I don't believe I'll be going anywhere soon ' _Headmaster',_ or should I simply call you for what you are?"

"And what would that be?" He seemed amused.

"A sorcerer" He was no longer amused. I pressed my advantage, "I know of your secret, any person with enough magical potential can sense it in others and while I am a knight by trade I have no doubt even a novice to the ways of magic would be able to see your vast power, why it might even rival Master Logan's magical prowess"

"…"

"Nothing to say? I had _such_ high hopes for you Ozpin" My petty act of vengeance was short-lived however for as I saw his eyes harden I knew I had already sealed my fate.

"Well this makes things far simpler, I did not wish to resort to such measures but you've left me little choice in the matter" The door through which I entered the glass prison opened with a harsh ring as he stepped into the room bringing with him a clanking trolley that was covered by a stretch of cloth. He was only a body away when he stopped and revealed the numerous instruments resting neatly on the reflective surface, they looked like medical implements (it may even have been the case at one point) but I knew better and I also now knew why I had been taken so far underground for my 'questioning'. His hand moved to hover indecisively over the many tools before thinking better of it and turning back to face me.

"Looking back on it now I don't know why I hadn't ask this of you, but since you're in no position to refuse I guess this is as good a time as any to give a face to your name" I really was not in any position to do more than squirm beneath the chains holding me firmly onto the steel seat which in turn was part of the floor beneath me, were it not for that witch's spell I would never have been put into such a compromising position.

He reached over to try and confiscate my helmet but between my struggling and the many straps holding it down it took long enough to leave him in a less forgiving mood afterwards. He finally managed to remove my helmet slowly but dropped it onto my lap after he saw my hideously charred and warped flesh, or perhaps it was the hollow pits of my eyes that frightened him.

"Who… _what_ are you?"

 _What was I?_

My arms strained against the bindings at his words.

"I am undead" I tugged harder until I could hear the whine of steel bending to my will "Descendant of the Furtive Pygmy" Using the Pyromancy flame I heated my shackles until they glowed yellow with warmth. "Possessor of the Dark Soul"

"A sorcerer, a pyromancer, and a knight of Astora"

"Slayer of beasts" The first chain snapped

"Of men" the second chain followed.

"And" Standing to my full height with burning flame readied to break through all that would stand in my way beginning with this arrogant fop.

"Of Gods…"

 **Ok…I understand Beacon does not have a kinky sex dungeon in canon** ** _but_** **think about it. Someone manages to break into beacon and find the location of the relic, Ozpin can't turn him over to the local authorities because then the secret will be uncovered. He can't give him to Ironwood because he obviously doesn't trust him as much as someone like Qrow and since this suspicious character has no credentials everyone will start to ask questions (potentially taking away the only other person Ozpin has seen use magic). So of course he'll just take matters into his own hands, like he always does. Would he torture someone to get information? I don't know the guy's hundreds (if not thousands) of years old, you don't think he's dabbled in less than respectable trades over that time (or possessed someone who had).**

 **I also apologise for the short length of this chapter (rest assured that this will be more of an exception than the norm) but I thought it would be better to end it here and continue it next chapter. You also may have noticed that the chapter starts again with a location from Dark Souls, this will be a running theme throughout the story and while this one doesn't really suit the atmosphere of the chapter the other chapters will be more appropriately titled.**


	3. Undead Burg

The shrapnel from the explosion scattered the room with glowing heaps of molten glass and stone while the burnt and bruised figure of Ozpin rested against the opposing wall, he was already awakening from his pained stupor. His arms took the brunt of the heat which burned away the sleeves of his shirt to expose the bright pink and solid black of soot and burns. I could have simply left the room through the elevator and made my escape with time to spare.

But that was not the choice I made…

I walked leisurely towards his body, after all, I needn't rush what I intended to make last. A clink of metal underfoot caught my intention and roused the sadism that had rested dormant in my mind when I saw that it was a scalpel from the table lying on its side near the Headmaster. I dusted off the tool to stare at the faceless, nameless knight it reflected. He stared back but did not speak, he could not speak for he was not allowed to, it was beyond his calling and unneeded to fulfil his purpose. The chesty coughs from the wall brought my mind away from such ignoble acts and towards the present, I could not (after all) just torture an injured man…not while the elevator was closed anyway…

If anyone decided to come and aid the Headmaster then I would be both guilty and outmatched, so the only logical thing to do was drag the trolley to the elevator and wait while it descended to our current level. The joyous ring signified its return, it would be a simple matter to push the trolley wedge it firmly between the doors were it not for the sides curving outwards to form handles.

 _Did Nito himself design this?_

The harsh scrape of metal and my preoccupation with the task worked well to mask the fact that Ozpin was no longer where I had left him, by the time I had turned around I was far too late to see his movements but just in time to catch his foot in my chest. I was knocked over the trolley and onto the elevator floor but I was no worse for wear. He made to leap over it but I was fast enough to kick it up and catch him square in the face, I would have been satisfied with the indent it left on its surface if not for the fact that he stopped it with his _face._ The trolley crashed back to the floor to reveal that the his features had hardened in anger, but not one to waste a working tactic I kicked the table up once more only for him to catch it with one hand (wincing as he did) and tossing it aside like it weighed nothing. Realising I would not win this bout, I slammed my fist against the panel but of course it would not close fast enough to stop him from dashing forward and lifting me into the air. Watching the door close I realised that this was going to be a very long and painful ride up.

/

A glancing blow here, a solid strike to the gut there, it was a blur of knees and elbows. In short, a true melee (something I had little experience in). Two quick jabs to my gut followed by my own knee burying itself in his gut. I needed to strike harder in order to be rid of this stalemate and the pieces of a plan came together like cracked pottery being shaken in a box. I let my guard down and pressed my feet against the smooth wall and my hand lashed out to push him backwards. My plan worked and the small distance I created let me hook him across the jaw before slamming my steel gauntlet into his chin and finally gripping a fistful of his dishevelled hair and cracking his head against a wall just as the door slid open. I slipped out of that battle coffin but not before melting the buttons with a burst of flame. Taking to my heels, I continued my long-anticipated escape past a small group of students and out into the crisp night air but I could not stop now for I needed some way to get off this land and towards somewhere safer.

 _I need a ship_

The signs were written in a language unfamiliar to me but the image of a boat could only really mean one thing

/

"Welcome to Mongrel's sushi joint! Can I interest you in our new salmon with fresh seaweed and pickled onions? It's all fresh, straight from Vale's shores" It turned out that an image of a boat can mean two things.

"Uh…no, no thank you, but would you be so kind as to direct me to the nearest dock?"

"Yeah sure thing pal, follow this street down till you see Dawn to Dust. It's a huge red shop with dust on display, you can't miss it, after that turn to your left and it should lead you straight there"

"Thank you kindly for your aid sir, I am forever in your debt, I will be sure to return on a more… _fortuitous_ day"  
"Hey don't sweat it, you're welcome back here anytime pal, just wish all of my customers would mind their manners as much as you"

The owner of the establishment wore strange headdresses imitating the ears of a bear. It was almost like they themselves were animals though I could not explain how they made the false ears twitch; it was almost as if…as if…

 _They couldn't actually be part animal…right? No, that'd be ridiculous…_

A shake of my head cleared such thoughts before I set out for the harbour.

/

The scent of sea spray was unmistakable as was the smell of brimstone and gunpowder, if that wasn't enough to mark this as an area of battle the sounds of those strange thunderbolts rang out into the air.

 _Perhaps I should return later…_

I was standing in front of a chain-link gate with a symbol quite clearly indicating no entry, but such things were easily overcome. I found myself inevitably drawn to the combat that have become the central point around which my life revolved, yet I was unarmed and so mostly useless. Thinking over my options I reached into my pouch and removed the green flask from my hip to drink the aureate liquid within by tipping it through the closed ventail of the helmet, the majority simply washed over my face and dripped onto my neck but Estus need only touch the body in order to heal its lacerations and abrasions. An unwelcome guest barrelled through the gate and lay unconscious on the other side, the fight was already creating casualties and that is something I could not abide. I knelt to her side but the spark of her soul was still bright alongside something powerful lying dormant…

 _No matter, she'll be fine and I've no skill for miracles anyway…_

She held a Great Scythe across her chest defensively but lacked the strength to hold on once I tore it from her grasp; it would do finely as a weapon when I needed it, it was obnoxiously large but I was in no position to choose. It was lighter than had any right to be but besides the strange weightlessness it could only work to my advantage.

 _If it doesn't break first that is…_

I moved through the now open gate only to find that I had arrived to a crime-scene, three dangerous warriors battling the uniformed guards of the docks trying desperately to save their products. However the was battle was _very_ much skewed in favour of a speeding blur of a girl (little more than a flash of green and orange). Floating knives danced around her in a ring of death that cut through the group of soldiers protecting their estate, it was almost as if she'd cast Homing Soulmass but for the lack of blue light making it seem more like they were suspended by string. I had no time for her strange swordplay and moved closer towards the ships until I saw a sight that made my blood run cold.

 _That deceitful fiend…_

Faceless stone dragons hovered in the air with unnatural grace, their wings did not flap or move at all yet they remained aloft. It seemed that these guards were in league with the dragons, but there were far too many for me to even consider fighting unarmed. They expelled not flames but small bolts of lightning so quickly I saw only the flash of them leaving before they struck against the girl. She seemed unfazed by the attacks but I had no bolts of lightning to peel away their scales or miasma with which to weaken them, my only choice was to flee yet there seemed nothing with which to leave.

 _No ships at docking bay? Then how do they transport goods?_

It seemed that I was mistaken, they were not in league with the dragons, they had dominated them to the point that they were little more than flying mules. A frightening show of power for sure but surmountable should these resting beasts prove passive. One rested quite close to my position with its gut wide open but with no teeth to liken it to a dweller of the depths, fortuitous yet convenience is something I was in dire need of. Rushing forwards I kept close to the large windowless houses marked with snowflakes and other such symbols, the sound of spell casting drew my attention elsewhere.

 _Impossible…a Crystal Mage? And here of all places…_

A pulsating orb of blinding emerald light surrounded on all sides by blades that ebbed and flowed along with the tide of magical energies. While the colour was different it could also simply be that with a new land came new sorceries (such as the yellow magic of Oolacile), proving further that I had been lied to.

 _Where is the honour in this world?_

The beam shot out in a sudden ray of light to split two of the floating creatures into halves that crashed into the stone surface in a maelstrom of explosive flame. But I had no time for this. I moved further into the empty underbelly but was confronted by another of the uniformed guards aiming a weapon at my head (it looked to be a crossbow from the way he held it).

"What are you doing here!"

"Please calm yourself sir, I am an ally" He paused before responding in a low voice (as if he was telling a secret).

"You a Faunus?" I could have admitted that I had no knowledge of what a 'Faunus' was but I was already a criminal of this land and lying further could do no more than aid me.

"Yes…"

"I aint' buyin' it, take off your helmet"

"I have to warn you, my appearance tends to frighten people" I slowly removed my helmet and watched as his mouth opened in shock before lowering his weapon entirely.

"I'm sorry mate, didn't know you were a toad Faunus. Had one like you back home but not nearly as bad. Then again, we can't all be wolf Faunus ey'?" He rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder before beckoning me inward. Another explosion reverberated across the docks and a dapper nobleman entered the door with his cane twirling around uselessly by his thumb and finger.

"These kids just keep getting weirder…" He shut the door of the ship but my presence seemed to have disturbed him for he raised the butt of his cane towards my chest (revealing its hollow nature) and remarked with a smile.

"Well what do we have here? Trying out the knight look? Don't think it suits you Red"

"Red?" I questioned. He faltered but then pushed his cane further into my chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry, he's Faunus" The pilot called from the front.

"Doesn't explain why you have a Huntress' weapon, where'd you get it?"  
"I asked nicely?" It was a shame to have to resort to theft but when my remaining options consist of becoming fodder I could make an exception. Luckily it seemed my answer satisfied him for he lowered the cane and let it rest at his side.

"So you're a thief like me, can't fault you for taking her weapon in fact you've just saved me a future headache. Say, was she dead when you found her?"  
"No"

"Tch, never can catch a lucky break with her"

"Are you the owner of this establishment?"

"What? No"  
"Then a business partner?"

"Of sorts…but enough about me, you don't look like you're with the rest of these animals so, why're you here"

"I got into a touch of trouble with the Beacon's Headmaster, I tried to join his 'school' but I take it he wouldn't want me anywhere but a cell after the damages I caused, I needed to leave the mainland for my safety but without any ships yours seemed the only option"

"Tough luck kid. Probably best for you to never go back then, try Vacuo if you're looking for an out. It's full of sand up to your ears but it beats being dead or locked up"

"No, I've something left here that I need returned to me"

"Where's it being kept? I can try and get it for you…for a price of course" A sly grin settled amongst his features but quickly washed away once he saw where I was pointing.

"There" My finger pointing sternly at the top of the tall tower. The building stood proudly, as though it was above the surrounding rabble, as if its grandeur warranted respect.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" a fake smile playing at his lips but hardly convincing with eyes colder and harder than Titanite boring vaguely into my own.

"Since I fought my way out of that prison I believe I have at least _some_ chance of simply fighting way back in" He stared at me for a moment before forcing out a laugh.

"You're not lying, are you?"

"Should I be?" He stared at me with wide eyes before taking a long drag of his tobacco and letting the smoke surround his face with its intoxicating mist when he sighed.

"How do all these nutcases find me…?"

 **AN (If at some point this looks like source code then I've fucked up so come back later)**

 **And thus the trilogy of places beginning with 'Undead' in Dark Souls used as my chapter names is complete.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking.**

 **'If Ruby has lost her weapon then what will she fight with?' and to that I say:**

 **'Don't worry about it'. Seriously, none of the main characters of RWBY have had even a word of dialogue…** ** _yet…_** **But another reason is that students are responsible for the maintenance of their own weapons and created them so (following that logic) they probably have enough spare parts to make an almost complete replica of their original weapon.**

 **I know I said that the shortness of chapters would be temporary thing but I'd rather feed you something now and save the rest for later. This way you get more frequent updates and I can leave things on one-liners (the only correct way to end a chapter). What else…ah yes! If you have some questions or suggestions feel free to leave them down below. When I started this I had no idea on where to take the story after the first chapter but after an offhand comment from a reviewer I now have a full story plan (for a total of 15 chapters or so, we'll see how it goes). I am a** ** _very_** **lazy person (this chapter took 2 days to make and only 20 minutes to write)**

 **One last thing. I would just like all of you to know that the turning point of an idea that shaped the entirety of this chapter (for better or worse) was one thing and one thing only.**

 **'Elevator Fight'. That was the most enjoyable part of this to both write and imagine happening (imagining Ozpin being hit in the groin is most pleasant). This sounds like a joke but the subtitle to this chapter is 'elevator fight' in all caps.**

 **But enough of my rambling (for this is good ol' ad-lib rambling). Until the next chapter, I bid you a fond adieu.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Mr I'm making this up as I go along so be content with my eccentricity because I can't control it.**


	4. Battle of Stoicism

**This chapter is just filler to tide you over until the next one which is unfinished (because I am very lazy and very busy which is not a good combo). I thought it'd be better to mention this at the begining rather than the end, so be content or wait another few days...**

The Black Knight's halberd tore through the air in a deadly arc that met my shield at an angle. Sparks flew from the redirection of force which created a small cut, finding its place amongst the collection of scratches and dents which only added to the robust beauty of the Grass Crest shield.

My parry was impeccable and the staggered knight now left himself vulnerable to my own blade which I wasted no time in driving through his armoured abdomen. Having defeated the last enemy blocking my path I pushed him off my blade and watched as his figure distorted and diffused into orbs of light that circled me for but moments before (seemingly) entering me and adding to my collection of souls. The land was now deathly silent (were it not for the rustling of my armour I'd have believed myself deaf) and I could clearly witness the familiar site of a doorway engulfed in an oppressive snowy fog.

I believed them to be the manifestation of the uncertain nature of time in this land [Lordran] as it allows passage to otherworldly beings and figures long dead (thought lost to the annals of history). But I have no real evidence to support my claim as the history of Lordran is as convoluted and murky as this very gateway.

I hid my theories into the depths of my mind so that they would not intrude on my final battle and quickly pushed through the whiteness. I was momentarily enclosed within its infinite depths before I was removed from its grasp and pulled forward. At this moment the challenger would usually appear from some corner of the stadium (which was now a vast cave peppered with stalactites) or leap down from above however he was not the type to hide and wait. He was there in the centre of the cave, thought but a shadow of his former glory, an air of majesty and hostility surrounded him. He wore impressive royal draping with gold bands on his arms and a pronged crown atop his head. On his feet he wore a form of moccasins and silver anklets. His face was that of an aged man with calm eyes with an impressively long white beard and hair of the same nature sprouting from his head. He turned his head to face mine and strode across the ashen floor absently (as though he were only there in body). I could feel the primal urge to flee envelope me but I had long since tamed such a force and through my many victories I had gained confidence in my own strength and prowess. His slow pace suddenly quickened to a mad dash and with unnatural speed he leapt near seven cubits into the air and brought down his massive flaming greatsword.

Diving out of the way was unreliable and the strike did not seem like I could parry it so I braced myself for the impact of the blow. The blade struck my shield with such force that it reverberated across my armour...it was a feeling I had grown accustomed to. Flames billowed forth from his blade and crept over the edge of my shield and as I stared into the abyss of his eyes I felt a sense of calm bathe me. All the other foes I had faced thus far were distinctly inhuman, I had faced beasts and broken men but I had never had the chance to view the faces of said men however in my heart I knew that they likely shared these eyes and I am certain that they shared the same aura as him. That cold killing intent that makes your hair stand on end. It was everywhere in the cavernous arena but it centred on the man I was stared at now. Gwyn, The Lord of Cinder.

He defeated the Everlasting Dragons with great bolts of lightning, he gathered powerful allies such as Dragonslayer Ornstein and Artorias the Abyswalker, and he had extended the Age of Fire so that the world would still permeate with light even at the cost of his life. That same man stood before me as my opponent however his skin was cracked and charred and his eyes were but pits of darkness... He had hollowed. A deadly affliction that was inevitable for the undead such as I who were marked by the Darksign. He was the figure who I had been chasing, he was my purpose...he was my duty.

He gave me no more pause and brought up his gigantic blade with an impossible speed in an effort to cut at my side however memories from my battle of Ornstein's blistering strikes flooded my mind, if the enemy is wielding a large weapon staying near them will limit the force they can place with each swing (Though Ornstein held a spear of lightning I believed the same method would still apply here). I rolled towards him and cut across his gold embroidered robe. His skin was only grazed by the blow but from the wound dripped enriched blood of a deep red hue...the blood of a god. I waited patiently for another strike of his sword when instead he lunged at me with his left arm. I tried to roll out of the way but his arm followed my roll and caught my throat upon the end of my roll. Though his forearm was thick and sturdy enough to crush my neck he instead held me with only enough force to prevent my escape so I squirmed beneath his grip but he was immovable.

I felt the scruff of my neck begin to warm quickly but before I could react a veritable whirlwind of flame erupted from his palm and sent me hurtling through the air before I landed face down upon the ashen floor. Every fibre of my being screamed in pain and it felt as if my armour had been dented in a hundred separate areas, my thoughts were clouded but I managed to view (through my visor) his dominating figure slowly striding towards me. Fear gave me strength and I managed to lift myself from the cold floor, my hands were shaking but I had to keep them up, if I let my guard down for even a fraction of a second his strikes would tear through me. I shuddered at the thought. I readied my shield for a blow when suddenly he shot forward with cold ferocity; his blade did not come from above but instead struck towards my side. This was my chance to parry his blow and... I wasted it.

My last memories were of watching my brutalised lower half strewn 3 cubits (44cm) away from my top half. He stared down at me with what I perceived as pity however I knew he was no longer capable of such emotion. His blade rushed towards my head and I once again found myself standing near this infernal bonfire.

The bonfires littered the land and acted as the catalyst for rebirth that I had…experienced… hundreds of times. It was the only blessing within this curse. How I damn my accursed fate, the furtive pygmy that long ago found not a Lord Soul amongst the flame but also the Dark Soul that had the potential to raise us to the level of gods but it did not come without sacrifice.

In this land I am ordered by men and primordial serpents to complete tasks that I barely comprehend the reasons for completing, reaping the souls and humanity of hollowed humans and daemons too ungodly to describe in order to grow stronger and outlive my predecessors. My destitution was slowly tearing apart my mind but before I too became hollow I would complete my mission, with that final thought I had become resolute and began to walk back towards what would become a well-trodden path of death.

Time here in Lordran is convoluted and its history even more so. It is within that confusion that I live; it is within that confusion that I thrive, it is within that confusion that I kill.

I would like to quote the first person who set me upon my task.

"There is no salvation here… you'd have done better to rot… but too late now. So, off you go. It is why you came is it not? To this accursed land of the undead"


	5. The Abyss

The rumbling of the dragon taking flight was far from comforting. I never liked flying; steel should remain from whence it came say I, and from the way my oddly-flamboyant compatriot sucked on his tobacco I felt he would agree.

"What has brought you such discomfort my friend?"

"Shut up, and we are _not_ friends"

"I understand you are upset at your losses friend but there is no need to lash out, let not fury control you"

"No, _you_ don't understand. I just lost 3 bullheads and a whole shipment of dust; she's going to have my head for this"

"What are bullheads?"  
"The thing we're riding in. How the hell did you get in and then escape Beacon without knowing something this basic?"  
"I am a stranger to these lands"  
"Yeah, I can tell that much. How did you get here then?"

"Well when my pilgrimage hath cometh to an end I let the primal flame, the First Flame, use my soul as fuel to igniteth the remaining embers. I was torn asunder by the flame and when I came to I had awoken in a forest filled with these strange beings known as 'Grimm'. I fled with my life to the edge of a cliff where I proceeded to climb it using only my trusty-"

"You know what, forget I asked" he muttered something about 'nuts' under his breath before the silence settled like a mist over the company for the remainder of our flight.

 _Wherever we're going, I hope that someone can answer the questions I have…_

/

The great beast let out a piercing wail which increased tenfold once the side was struck by some giant's arrow. It rocked and spun in a motion that threw me around the inside with as much grace as a child shaking a box, desperate hands rose to protect the points of impact. Muffled screams and groans mixed with the whirr of air squeezing through the holes in the hull were cut short by the fact that the roof was firmly pressed against our backs. The dent I left in the floor when the descent ended was enough to leave my helmet firmly lodged in the strangely malleable innards of this creature, the smoking flames from the front were hardly helping my situation. With two hands pushing against the steel I was free of its hold, there appeared another opening in the wall (as if a giant foot had kicked through it from the outside) and it was from there that I left the smoking wreckage. It was a sorry sight, pieces of it were scattered everywhere and from above I could make out another of an alabaster hue approaching us with great beams of light overshadowing the dancing embers alight in the grass.

"By the authority of the Atlas Military I demand you surrender yourselves immediately! Further resistance will be met with no mercy!" A booming voice reminiscent of the Headmaster's office resounded the area except this time I could clearly ascertain the only source capable of creating such a sound, I was quite clearly in the presence of an Elder Wyvern. It made a mockery of the miniscule Drake we rode in while bellowing its absurd orders.

 _How dare this vile creature demand anything of me, let alone my surrender…?_

It seemed that they spoke directly at me and my eccentric ally while poignantly ignoring the crippled guardsman crawling towards the safety of the leafy canopy. He was hurt and though I've no skill for miracles perhaps I could provide the small mercies only someone of my disposition can. I strode forth leisurely under the barrage of 'halts' and 'open fire' but by the time I'd reached my friend another persona had entered the area. Shapely legs hid in the curious shadows of a red dress, it hugged at her body without revealing anything particular but the amber glint in her eyes made clear her intent. She sauntered over with the relaxed confidence I had seen in few others (meekness was a necessary practice in Lordran) but the dancing wisps of fire wilfully curling and flittering across her fingertips showed that her swagger was not unfounded. She raised her hand to her face and let the shining amber blend into the bright orange before tossing a spear of hardened fire into the flank of the great Wyvern. The attack was beautiful in its simplicity but frightening in its strength. Lightning was able to rend stone scales for it was powered by the faith of its wielder but pyromancy was a primal thing, it required the user to be in tune with nature (and by proxy, the first flame), so to have it thrown with such accuracy and power was a tantalizing prospect while also a startling development. The great groan the sky gave as air was brushed aside to provide the means of its descent was much like the dying moans of a whale, deep and resounding unlike the explosion that accompanied its fall. The flames in its gullet spewed forth and dyed the surroundings in iridescent hues of reds and vibrant oranges, it licked at the grasses and they wilted at its touch while letting itself be used as tinder. This wildfire could have chosen anything to consume, to feed off and survive, but it chose it at random with no greater purpose in mind. But it would die; for the strength of a flame only affects the devastation following its collapse.

"Cinder?" The fear in his voice was well hidden but evident nonetheless. She responded with naught but a nod before strolling towards me with an aura I had become overly familiar with over my travels.

"Roman…who is this?" Silky and smooth, but a mere human's voice lost its effect after having ears used to the words of gods.

"Oscar, Oscar of Astora. Proud knight of-"

"He's one of the White Fang's grunts" he interrupted, I shot him a withering gaze but the thin metal of my visor was enough to blot it out.

"Is he useful?"

"Well, he fought his way out of Beacon…that is, _if_ he's telling the truth"

"No matter. As much as I'd _love_ to stay and destroy the other Atlas Bullheads closing in on our location, we really must be going, and of course your friend is welcome to join us" He seemed put off by the idea but mumbled an affirmative before following behind her, but I still had business to attend to. The man had made it miraculously far given the red streak trailing behind him, but he would still die. I could almost feel the fear of death radiating off of his soul but perhaps that was just an idle fancy, an illusion conjured not reality felt. However what I _could_ feel was the spark of life burning ever so brightly before it would fade quickly, but no matter, he would not die soon enough. I was at his side in a moment and judged how hard I would need to strike his neck to snap the bone before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Stop wasting time and kill him" My reasons for doing so are known to me but hers refuse my perception, caution to untold motives is most important when meeting a stranger with an interest in your services.

"Why?"  
"Oh my, only just working for me and already questioning orders?"  
"Yes, the last time I followed them blindly it ended with my body being set alight"  
"If you refuse that'll be the least of your worries" She let a flame roar to life in the palm of her hand to quantify her threat but it was merely floating wisps, I responded by creating a much larger ball of fire that was unflinching in its solidity. Her eyes widened at my display before her flame shifted its form, it hardened and formed the edges of a blade that lunged at my throat. It struck nothing but the hard steel of my raised gauntlet but (while blocking against one weapon was all well and good) missed the second one that now rested firmly against my gullet was a matter of much more than a wounded pride.

"How did you do that?"

"It's really quite simple if you time it just right you can parry most any blade, beyond that it's all in the-" Her blade pressed further against the thin line where my helmet split from the gorget until I could feel the bite of blazing steel.

 _"How?"_ her voice was harsh. Mine was not a particularly spectacular display of pyromancy (hers was infinitely more so), but perhaps in these lands they were an even rarer breed.

"I learnt how" Her features twisted into a sneer and she struck out with her palm to lift my helmet which I prevented with a bash of my helm against her skull. She was dazed by the unexpected attack which left her open for a cutting blow beneath her armpit followed by a solid kick to her midsection, I moved to stomp on her exposed throat but a spell exploded against my back and landed me firmly on the ground. I was far too damaged at this point to endure anymore but luckily I didn't have to. She was on her feet faster than I would have liked (though the sight of her right arm dangling uselessly by her side provided some satisfaction) and continued to pursue her previous queries.

"You're coming with me" Or not.

"And if I refuse?" She smiled dangerously while her eyes glowed as though twin orbs of light rested behind them, she responded with a small flame that crept towards my helmet and slipped through the visor before hardening and piercing both of my arms to the floor and moving down to my legs. That was the final straw. I had been bludgeoned by Ozpin, wrestled with a redhead, rung like a bell and finally stabbed. The undead body was a strange one, so long as I had even a sliver of vitality left I could fight on, an undead could be pierced but not disarmed or dismembered, they would recover from exhaustion given a few seconds, the only thing that mattered was that final shard of life.

And with her last strike she had taken it…

It was relieving to feel the shackles of mortality disappear, to pledge myself to oblivion. Perhaps I would finally die; perhaps the eternal rest I wished for would come true.

 _The numbness…it is enough for me…_

The speed at which I fell into this passive trance shocked me conscious of the reality, this could be the end of everything, I would be dead in a land that knew nothing of my great deeds. I would be forgotten…but what else could I do except wait? She seemed surprised at the way my limbs turned translucent before dissipating entirely in blurred clouds of souls, her features twisted to anger and she stabbed repeatedly at my body but it simply passed through unchallenged by what limited resistance my armour would provide. Her strikes became frantic while my vision shifted to the familiar monochromic view that accompanied my final moments, but while my eyes no longer existed in any substantial form they remained locked to the wrathful and fading image of a power-hungry temptress. A calming sight it was not but the futile desperation in her eyes provided some modicum of malicious satisfaction, to see someone even half as desperate as I was something rare indeed, it was something to savour and bring with me to the bowels of uncertain darkness that awaited.

/

I was disappointed I had to awake again but somehow grateful to.

 _What is this place…_

The land was coloured like blood running over a bruise, dark purples and burgundy seemed the only two colours to exist in this strange land. I was standing in a small cave made of crystals brighter than the surroundings, reflecting what little light there was in pulsing waves like some great crystal creature's veins. I did not leave the immediately, which was fortunate, for I could see an endless expanse filled with lakes of darkest purple (bordering on black) and from them emerged Grimm.

 _Where am I?_

Far less glamorous (and oft overlooked) than the other abilities in an Undead's arsenal is the ability to recall the name of the area at which they stand, that is not to say that they understand the meaning behind it but any information can be (and often is) useful when navigating the exhausting world of the forgotten and forbidden that is the history of Lordran. It required some focus to parse which is why I so foolishly forgot to recall the names of the few areas I had visited in my rush for survival. But I needed not make haste for I was far beyond the reach of these 'Grimm'; I reached out into the void where magic existed in all its vague glory and found it standing there both proud and daunting in its self-assured grandeur.

 _Grimmlands_

The revelation felt like bathing in two pools of scalding heat and chilling cold, it shook me to the very core. In every other place I had some direction, a pathway, a road, a fog gate, anything! But there was none of that here, I was in their home with no route to flee from or fight through except for a distant castle I could never hope to reach. The routine pulse of the crystals seemed to turn erratic as what breath I did steal from the air left me even more breathless. So shaken was I that I failed to notice that in a cave there should be no light with which to be reflected and yet there was. Preoccupied with a useless wave of anguish I did not feel the comforting heat that suffused my soul with an incandescent glow. Not even the ashen bones of previous Undead resting at my feet could revive my awareness, it seemed nothing could in that moment.

Not even the curling flames of a Bonfire…

 **AN:**

 **Now I know what you're thinking. 'How can he beat these people so easily?' well I'll tell you (for the one person who asked), you'll notice that out of the two fights he's been in his first strike caught the enemy off guard and later disabled them so that they were (for all intents and purposes) unable to use their aura which is the basic requirement to become a student at beacon (Jaune doesn't count). Well now that the explanation is out of the way, what did you think? I really dicked myself over by changing the story like this (this was supposed to be a simple chapter with the paladins fight, not a complete shift from the main story!) but I am hopelessly impulsive and the payoff for this next chapter will be somewhat worth the long term side-effects of this decision.**


	6. HOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOY AN UPDATE APPROACHES

This is mostly just a way to say that this wait between chapters is not because I've dropped this or plan on putting it on hiatus. Just swamped with work and the like. The chapter should be out sometime this week (no later).

Far thee well kind scholar


	7. Lost Izalith

I don't know for how long I stood there, had I been in my right mind I may have laughed at how my appearance resembled the numerous statues of knights, except this was not how their deaths were depicted when carved into marble. Not every death was graceful or unfair; sometimes it was a matter of making an elementary mistake, such as failing to notice the archer while near a ledge. But I never allowed that to dwindle my resolve too far, after all, most people die for nothing. The weight of purpose both a hindrance and help, an amplifier for my emotions if you will. Drowned in my sorrow and then raised in my euphoria, victory being stronger than raw power in its addictive properties (and thus) far more dangerous.

But just like any narcotic, the inevitable fall I experienced was enough to render my mind catatonic. There were perhaps tens of hundreds of Grimm, but not in the skulking manner I found them in the forest but standing proudly; comfortable in a homeland devoid of those to hunt and to be hunted by. I took an uncertain step forward whereupon I was rewarded by slipping on a floor slick with that viscous substance and a hard crash against the strangely warm floor. Lacking in energy, I felt a strange compulsion to turn to my right, what I saw quickly dashed away any thoughts except one.

 _How?_

The loving embrace of malleable flame curling around a single coiled sword dug at an angle into ash. Immediately, I stood to my full height and raised my hand over the flame to spark it with my own soul but it had no effect.

The bonfire was already lit.

 _Strange..._

I sat down and reached out to see if I could warp to other areas but to no avail as the mental message equating to 'You may not use this Bonfire to warp' appeared. Sighing deeply I set about my other task. Reaching into the ethereal realm (wherein my effects were stored) was comforting, but to be equipped with some defence was far more so. I had stored my many weapons and armour away into my storage box before fighting the Lord since I needed to be at my peak to even think of surmounting such a challenge, and so needn't burden myself further with unneeded choice. But now I was most glad to draw the length of a deceivingly aged blade from seemingly thin air. It was chipped down its length and seemed brittle with rust but that was merely the corruption of The Abyss showing through, though I was loathe to use anything from that accursed place it seemed fitting that I use the Abyss Greatsword for this journey and accompany it with the sharp spine of the Bloodshield. Finally armed fully, and with a slight twinge of pain at my temples I brought into my own ethereal realm all my other weapons and armour, after all, if I could then why wouldn't I?

I let my mind settle and focused my energies into feeling the dormant magics in the scroll, I felt my own and banished both the Great Chaos Fireball and the Soul Arrow to the inactive state I was now drawing upon to attune myself to this overwhelmingly powerful pyromancy. My temporary servitude to a dying daughter of the witch repaid my offerings of humanity with two spells (one of which was the Great Chaos Fireball). A rare grin split my face as a semblance of a plan formed in my mind. I stood and walked quickly towards the cave mouth and rushed forward with my flame at the ready.

The plan (if you could call it that) was absurd, it was foolish, it was ill-thought out…

And it just might work…

They seemed surprised at my presence but not so much that they didn't charge towards me as I did them. With a small mental command I switched from my usual armour to the light (but sturdy) leather garb of Marvellous Chester, my plan required something lighter for it to have any chance of succeeding. They were close enough that I could see their faces taught with a vicious grin stretching across the length of their snout, beside them I could see several others (though to a lesser extent). Giant boars like the armoured kind in Lordran and the Slithering form of tailless Covetous Serpents (though, black and white instead of gold and silver). All of them a warped construct of the world I knew. I could see now that there was no displacement of hair, no scars or bruises, they were all identical to one another in every possible way.

Improbable?

 _Perhaps..._

Impossible?

 _No. Not unless they were..._

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts aside to focus on the ring of creatures surrounding me. They closed in like a circle of death simply begging to be slaughtered. I waited until my ears were full with the chilling howls and grunts of anger before preparing my spell. The chittering grind of scraping teeth almost made me reach for a Homeward Bone but I knew better than to let my focus slip. Ironically, controlling pyromancy felt like taming an ocean, a matter of redirecting the power of nature present in one's self into your preference but the first (and most dangerous) mistake is to try and wrest control and beat it into shape . And thus my calmed state of mind was more a means to coax the burning force of my soul into the explosive power I required rather than focusing on any part of myself.

 _"You must be in tune with nature herself"_

Unbidden, memories flooded through my, painful in hindsight but in that moment they retained their original joy.

 _"Pyromancy is the ultimate fantasy. We are born into the dark, and warmed by fire, but this fire we cannot touch. Those whose fascination with fire persists learn to hold it in their own hand"_

With a shock I felt my spell had already completed and with it the hard stone shattered and splintered to make way for the surfacing magma bursting in great pillars of molten stone. Anything even remotely near was instantly cooked alive (if the pillars didn't hit them first). And in the centre was where I stood, an island of solitary purple in a sea of blinding orange heat. Even the bravest of their number fled in unison. It took a minute for the lava to cool but soon enough it softened enough for it to seep back into the nature from which it surfaced (dripping back down the holes in great globules). It was almost peaceful, the way an area seems to remain frozen in time when it is clear of hostiles (as if they were the source of the oppressive atmosphere). After that spell I felt the weight of using so much power settle on my mind like a drunkards waking haze. About to rest I let my hands drop to my sides.

 _If only everything could be this simple..._

Thunderclaps echoed through the landscape while three invisible arrows easily pierced the tough coat and passed through undaunted. Within the moments between the next unseen attacks I switched over to the Crimson Set, lightweight along with incredible thrust and lightening defence (if they truly were thunderbolts). The next shot struck my chest but while the force of the blow was brutal the actual arrow had yet to pass through. And what a strange arrow it was, a small ball of metal bent awkwardly where it had struck me. More shots sounded but all failed to pass through the deceptively thin red cloth robes.

 _Why are things never this simple..._

My held blade disappeared to be replaced with a Dragonslayer Bow, The strength required to draw such a bowstring was immense but I had strength to spare. I planned to fire blindly but that would be quite the waste of my limited supply but once again a plan formed in the combat-oriented recesses of my mind that also happened to include death by fiery explosion. Splaying my hands out, retrieved the towering form of Havel's shield. Like a mountain of stone it buried its unbearable weight into the packed earth while providing the necessary cover for me to attach several small clay pots filled with explosive powder to the tip of the horrendously large arrow (a formidable weapon in its own right). Finally prepared I turned to find that the strikes had stopped, there was no more of these tiny arrows attempting to assault my location, instead a cloaked figure stood not 10 paces away. He approached confidently but with a bowed head (as if he were a royal courier), I had done something similar several years ago…but I can remember no more than that. Lost in my own thoughts, I barely registered that he had removed the hood to show a pair of cheerful eyes glowing amber from beneath his brow. They looked similar enough to 'Cinder' but while menace danced behind her eyes in a strange perversion of pleasantry at her schemes bearing fruit, these were maddened. I was once more dealing with a crazed man…though, who was I to judge him?

"Her grace requests your presence, follow me, I wouldn't want her to be disappointed" The small messages in his speech called to me,

 _The cloak shifts behind him, he's not entirely human. His voice so obviously untrustworthy, almost as if it were torn straight from the pages of a stage play. Loud but not booming, like a particularly zealous actor. However from the way he walks it is clear he is a warrior of some sort so the only reason his voice could be so...unsettling is if he was..._

 _Mad..._

Hundreds of questions ran through my mind but I settled for the one, more important than the rest but no less pressing.

"Who?" Simple, concise and mildly confounding. Exactly how I planned it. I watched him struggle with the question and moved my head imperceptibly towards the mouth of the cave. The light was undetectable at this distance and should hold true to its promise of salvation. Perhaps I asked only to sate my own curiosity rather than any driving force for survival; once the prospect of death is lost the need for fear of any kind is all but lost.

"Why friend, I am Tyrian. Servant to _our_ goddess"

 _I thought all the gods had left...the important ones at least..._

"What is the name of the goddess _you_ serve?" The distinction did not go unnoticed; his cloak shifted as if whatever lay beneath was squirming in displeasure.

"All in due time, for now it'd be best if you followed me" He waited a moment before turning and walking ahead but I did not move, I was unfinished with my questioning and should such creatures persist throughout this wasteland then I'd have been hard pressed to do continue it.

"Were you the one whom let loose that volley of steel arrows?"

"Well I had to be sure you were the right person, her grace said you would not fall so easily"

 _A lie. The place is deserted. He does not enjoy my presence..._

"Very well then, lead the way Sir Tyrian" He guffawed at the title but nevertheless lead the way at an ever quickening pace while I returned the slab of stone I used as a shield to my person.

/

His speed reached a point where I had to sprint to remain near and though I remember little of my time before the Asylum, the feeling of exhaustion overtaking my body one minute only for it to be replenished in seconds was discomforting. Soon enough we were at the gate of a towering structure, at least as tall as Anor Londo and twice as impressive. While the castle of God's held an oppressive weight accompanied by that euphoria of having completed the pilgrimage, this estate looked at me with its mocking size.

 _A challenge waiting to be conquered?...Or a trap waiting to be sprung...?_

"Impressive isn't it? But a queen can hardly be satisfied with this, don't you agree?"

"Indeed it is impressive, fit for a queen. Though, the garden could stand to be better" My jest went unanswered as he ignored me to walk through the open doors of the gate and I soon followed. The inside was barren, everything a dull purple peppered with candles and iridescent lights rising from beneath crystals. He moved leisurely towards a narrow staircase leading upwards in spirals. At that moment I realised something strange, perhaps it was nothing and that architecture like this was common, but the entire castle looked as if someone had dyed Beacon in purple.

Colliding with the body of my guide brought my mind back to the waking realm while also alerting me of our arrival.

"I have done as you've asked your grace, are you pleased?" Such yearning in his voice it was almost pitiable. His heart and soul must have belonged to her but this goddess had yet to reveal herself.

"You have done well Tyrian. But leave us now, I wish to talk to our guest alone"

"Certainly your grace" He bowed to the waist before practically skipping out the door with unrestrained glee.

The heavy wooden door shut with a resounding thud. With no furnishing to dissipate the sound echoed freely over the huge crystal table and wide windows (ornately framed with metal).

"Welcome Sir Knight" The voice was undoubtedly feminine, it held none of the resounding power I had grown accustomed to. It felt weak, there was definitely some confidence there but her unease was evident.

 _This is no goddess..._

She stepped out from the shadow of a throne. I was prepared to see some pampered queen dressed in expensive yet impractical clothing with a powdered face but not one whose face was white. Every inch of her skin (that I could see) was pale as ash and streaked with blackened veins, her hair sharing her skins hue but arranged in an elaborate bun, her eyes floating balls of lava in an expanse of darkness and finally a dark silken gown hugged her shapely figure firmly but not so much as to be too revealing.

 _Beautiful..._

I knelt.

"Come now, no need for such things between equals" I knew not who she thought I was at that moment but I reluctantly rose to my feet.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes but first, remove your mask. I'd like to see your face when we speak" Hesitantly, I switched my red outfit for one of a thief. Derogatory as it was, it allowed only for my eyes to be seen. I waited for her response, hoping it was enough.

She seemed surprised at how I switched my clothing without lifting a finger.

"I believe my appearance unsightly, forgive me but for the duration of our discourse I will remain masked" My own eyes bore deep into hers, testing and probing for any information in hers.

"Very well, I did not call on you for anything as trivial as dominating the world. No, your appearance was expected. You see, I was the one who summoned you from the past"

"Then this…"

"Is the future"

"…"

"Don't hold yourself from asking questions, I'm sure your bursting with them"

"You're not playing me for a fool, are you?"

"No, of course not"

"Then…did I succeed?"

"In what?"

"Linking the Fire. Was my sacrifice able to extend the age of light?" She looked taken aback at my question

"You wanted to continue the age where humans were under the control of Gods? Why in the world?"

"I see now…you wanted me gone to stop the age of fire. You're the reason for my failure…" I stretched my hand out into the air to draw forth a greatsword and leapt at her with a roar. She dodged nimbly, her expression the picture of shock.

"Stop! Put down your sword and listen for a moment!" I struck the area where she used to be with such force it sent cracks cutting paths through the floor.

"You've taken it you demon! My reason for enduring so much!" My blade sliced partway through chair before becoming stuck in the thick wood. In trying to extract it I tossed it aside before allowing the Greatsword to return to the ethereal. Reaching out again I retrieved a rapier and lunged at her midsection over the table. "Do you know what happens to a hollow without purpose!? Do you know the fear of losing your mind to something out of your power to prevent!? Do you!?" One of my thrusts bit into her arm through the fabric with satisfying ease before striking her leg and shoulder to ensure she was at my mercy. I pressed the tip against her throat, pressing just hard enough to allow a path of crimson to slither down to her collar.

"You have dabbled in matters far beyond your ability. Your life is forfeit"

"Wait!"

"Cheap tricks will not save your life; there is no one else here. No one to save you" Pressing even further I let the fear settle before sheathing the blade and replacing it with the Golem Axe. Its girth cast a shadow over her features but I needn't sight to realise her overwhelming fear.

"What if I could give you purpose again?" I paused. Certainly she was desperate, but there was not a trace of deception in her voice.

It was hard to resist the howling call of bloodlust but eventually I let the axe rest and my side and knelt in front of her to cup her chin. I lifted her face to be level with mine, ensuring that her eyes were staring into mine. "I will ask my questions and you will answer. Nothing else will allow you to survive this encounter" I could see several things in them: defiance at my command, shame at being defeated so easily, a slight appreciation for my skills but most importantly, resignation.

"Very well, but I think it would be best if we sat at the table, forgive me if it isn't as clean as usual" Attempting to stand and falling back to the floor with a wince, she looked to me for aid. I should have left her to crawl to her seat but some memory from a time I'd thought forgotten resurfaced.

 _"A true knight never leaves a lady in need", where did I hear that...?_

I reached past her hand and to her legs, carrying her like a bride was far from my intent but in some effort to seem indifferent to such an act instead of allowing the slow niggling feeling of embarrassment warm my skin till pinpricks of sweat dripped down my neck in itching droplets, I avoided looking down at her own expression. Soon enough I had practically dropped her upon the nearest chair before hastily setting myself down at the head. Calming myself, I placed both of my hands on the table and asked my first question.

"What are you?" She was certainly not human, but intelligent nonetheless. She couldn't have been a giant or Lord either (lacking the height for such a thing).

"I am similar to you, I am…I suppose the best way to put it would be that I am a new human. I was attacked by the copious amount of humanity released when I found the Abyss but instead of succumbing to it I fused with it"

"Then it is settled, you are an abyssal entity and thus an enemy of mine" I reached for my axe but before I had even grasped the hilt I felt several whip-like limbs wrap themselves around every inch of my person (tying me to the chair). A testing tug proved them sturdier than I anticipated but switching to Armour of Thorns would be enough to release their grasp. I needn't rush.

 _Perhaps she will tell me more if I appear caught..._

"Now, if you're ready to _listen_. When I fused with it I gained the ability to alter humanity. The substance that was inside every descendant of the pygmy as I'm sure you know, though that only a precious few know of it now. After being fused with The Abyss, I found that I could create creatures from humanity"

"The Grimm"

"Ah so you have felt it. Yes, the Grimm _are_ constructs of humanity and as such seek the warmth of humanity. Albeit in a…more _aggressive_ manner"

"I care not for how these creatures were birthed, do not waste my time with needless expository. The time you spend healing will not save you should I decide your worth less than my patience" She narrowed her eyes but said nothing except simply walking over and placing a firm palm to my chest. Something changed, I could feel the dried and scrapped skin turn warm, the permanent sense of dryness disappeared as my throat shed the shackles of hollowing. I needn't a mirror to realise that comfortable feeling of possessing working eyelids.

"How…"

"Well I need to provide you with _some_ incentive to work with me"

"What is your aim? What could you possibly hope to achieve with my aid? I am only one man, Immortal and Inexhaustible I may be but I am _far_ from all powerful"

"Oh no, I don't need anything on the level of a Lord of Cinder, what I need from you is something small. You see, summoning you here has drained my power for at least a century and because of that I need you to help where I cannot"

"You've told me nothing of your plans"

"Impatient aren't we? Though I suppose I don't dislike that. My plan is to take the Lord Souls within each of the Relics hidden in each academy across Remnant so that _you_ may usurp the flame"

"You cannot usurp Flame, it can only be fed or left to die. It is idiocy to even attempt it"

"It would be if one of these weak humans attempted it, but with your soul to act as a vessel and my control over humanity it would be child's play"

"Say we could usurp the Flame, how can you go about it? I burned them at the Lordvessel to grant myself entry into the kiln, you cannot retrieve them while the flame still burns and there will be nothing left once it fades…"

"When something is burned it does not disappear, take a log fire for example. When the wood burns it does not disappear, it only changes into smoke, light and obviously heat. The same principle holds true for those souls"

"By that logic wouldn't some of the power have leaked and spread into irretrievable fragments?"

"It would have but there is a cure for that. While there are four Relics there are also four maidens to act as vessels for each soul the souls and feed them with their own soul. They are the only ones who can open the vaults where the Relics are held, but with your help I wouldn't need them"

"Why is that?"

"What goes unknown by even the maidens is that the process of becoming one is not a random thing, no, the lord soul only enters those with particularly powerful souls of their own"

"So your _grand plan_ is to use my soul as a vessel to extract the remaining Lord Souls and allow me to usurp the first flame"

"While incredibly simplified, that is the general idea"

"And what if I decide to kill you?"

"You won't"

"How can you be so sure-" a rhythmic tap at the door turned our attention to the entrance.

"Just on time. If you have no more questions, we have a guest, one I'm sure you're already familiar with" The door opened with a harsh creak while something instinctual made me switch to my Elite Knight Armour.

The remaining bindings slithered across my arms and body in a most disturbing manner to my newly sensitive skin before disappearing over my shoulder back into whatever hell it came from.

"Welcome back Cinder, I trust you were successful with your task?"

"Yes, but there were some complications. Beacon has given in to Atalas' demands for increased security after an isolated attack so it will be-" It was at that point that she realised my presence. A tentative wave was all I could muster before hastily returning the hand to my axe after the antagonising glare she gave.

"Salem, this is the man I told you about!"

"Yes I know we've been discussing his place in my plans while you were off at school" She practically fumed with untold rage at the dismissal and sent a withering (albeit ineffectual) glower my way.

"I hate to interrupt but I would appreciate if you returned that scythe, I must return it to its owner" She looked about ready to flay me for demanding anything of her.

"Do as he says, this man is my equal"

 _Equal in my ability to breathe perhaps..._

"How can he be your equal!? I killed him!"

"He was halfway to death and unarmed, I'm certain even a novice huntsman could kill you under those same circumstances. And even then you did not do so unscathed" She motioned to her arm which she hastily hid behind her back with a wince. "Do. As. You're. Told"

"I can't give it to you because I didn't bring it with me. I left it at our base in Vale"

"Excellent, then he can go with you" She seemed ready to argue but the narrowing of abyssal eyes was all it took to silence her.

"What? Now? But I haven't finished my-"

"Not to worry, what I need from you aren't details but results. How you go about getting those results don't concern me"

"Of course Salem" Through gritted teeth she spat out the sentence.

"And what is required of me?"

"I want you to make sure there are no _interruptions_ to the plan for the most part. Besides that, you are free to go about achieving our objective as you see fit"

"I will strive to the best of my ability"

"I'm sure that they'll be no match for you"

With that I turned and followed after Cinder through the large double doors, down stairwell and to the ground floor where she stopped and turned to me.

" _It's your fault!"_

"What is?"

"Let me put into words even a thick-headed 'knight' like _you_ can understand. The entire city is on high alert because a military base has been attacked from the _inside_. Now there are three times the amount of troops and taking control of those soldiers Ironwood has is going to be even more difficult. The plan was to make Atlas seem untrustworthy but now they seem even more justified in their protection!"

"I truly am sorry for having disrupted your schemes and I'll be sure to recompense you with my services. But if you'll allow me a question, how is having more troops worse? If anything it works in our favour, by drawing them to an isolated area with the pretence of an attack we could then siege the tower and take the Relic"

"That…"

"Did the idea not cross your mind?"

"No, it wouldn't work it's too risky"

"Which would work doubly in our favour since they would not be expecting it"

" _I_ make the plans here"

"And I outrank you"

"…" She struck out with one blade which I easily swept aside but before she could even form the second blade in her crippled hand I equipped my hand with the Dragon Fist. It sunk nicely into her gut and even launched her several paced back, though she remained on her feet.

"Make no mistake, I am a valuable ally. But should you force my hand I _will_ maim you, I believe your Queen would prefer I didn't kill you…but you don't need your tongue or sight to become a vessel for power. Remember that" I proffered a hand to her but she swatted it aside and stood (rage practically radiating off her).

"You don't know anything about this world"

"Enlighten me while we travel then; bring me to an archive if you must"

"Can you even read?"

"I can read anything written by any intelligent creature, though I do struggle with exceedingly abstract ideas" She stared for quite a while (disbelief or suspicion being the likely culprit) letting her lungs collapse in an exaggerated exhale of breath and wincing at the damage to her ribs.

"You can't die, you can block weapons with your bare hands and you can understand any language. Just what on Remnant are you?"

"I suppose in your language you would call me…a legend"

 **AN: This is officially the longest chapter I've done thus far (I hope it was worth the wait). I prefer to do shorter chapters so that I can obsess over the details and produce the best work I can (though I know I tend to overuse ellipses and commas), but if you do have any further questions then leave them in your review or just DM me. Another thing is that this chapter is also wildly different to how I originally planned it (Cinder was supposed to introduce Oscar to Salem) and I also cut out alot of needless (in my eyes) information so that it was more 'show don't tell' but I definitely left large enough clues so that if you chew on it for a second the answer will come easily enough. I'm sorry if this chapter was too exposition filled or dialogue heavy (I planned for Salem to be stronger than Oscar but alas, I had to add an action scene to prevent this from being a complete snooze fest even though it achieved nothing). Last thing I'd like to say is that please tell me if you spot any grammatical or continuity errors.**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **Goodbye**


	8. Sen's Fortress

"You, wait outside"

"Like some forlorn maiden awaiting her lover? Certainly not. I will join you during this conference, if only to ensure my own objective remains unhindered"

"If you insist then just stay quiet. And I do the talking, got it?"

"I'll do as I wish, but your advice has been placed under consideration" instead of glaring she smiled and that was far more unsettling.

"Fine, but if you die then I'm not at fault"

"Not unless you draw your blades" she pushed past the guards who eyed us both warily in their strange clothing (a clashing mix of blacks, reds and whites).

 _Why would someone wear such a thing…?_

Within awaited a grey haired young man standing beside a maiden who wore precious little to cover her tanned skin.

 _I suppose the attire allows free movement…if a little revealing while doing so…_

Neither of them appeared armed and it was then with the sharp rap of a cane on stone I realised a familiar face was among them.

"Hello friend" he choked on his oddly shaped pipe.

"How?" he managed to spit out between bouts of coughing.

"It may only take a solitary blade to end my life but it requires _far_ more for me to remain so" He reached forth into his pocket with shaking hands to light another even as he coughed further, the long intake of smoke seemed to calm his nerves enough for him to scan my person to check if it truly was the same man.

"I know why she's here, but what brings you to my little hideout? Planning on going back to Beacon already?"

"Yes, actually, I was hoping you could help me with that…and one other thing"  
"And that would be?"

"I need transport to the front of Beacon with convincing attire to match for the dance, I'd also like to reacquire that scythe you-"

"Scythe? Oh sure thing, Neo!" The air warped in such a way it was as if the surroundings were made of glass shards, so mesmerising was the distortion that I barely had time to register the foot placed against my chest striking directly in the centre of my armour to knock me to the ground. Grinning eyes and a sly smile formed a face of mismatched colours.

"Would you remove yourself?" While the position was undignifying, it lacked the animosity required to counter such a thing with violence of my own. And anyway, she seemed compliant enough with her hunger for mischief sated (removing her foot with obvious glee).

"Now, about that scythe-" Somehow strapped to my back rested a different weapon of the same colour scheme. "What is this?"

"Oh, never seen a collapsible weapon? What am I saying; you've probably never even seen a rifle"

"Rifle?" Confusion settled amongst his features alongside disbelief and mistrust, he looked over my shoulder towards Cinder and gave a silent question to which she responded simply with a shrug.

"Anyway, it's the same weapon, just collapsed into a mode that makes it easier to carry. Why do you want it anyway?"

"I plan to return it" His voice lowered and imperceptibly the tone of the room shifted towards silent hostility.

" _Why_?"

"I have done many a thing I am not proud of but I would not steal from a little girl" I scanned them again in case of any hidden weaponry and it was then that I stole a glance at someone I had overlooked due to my own absurd immaturity. Eyes of crimson and hair of verdant hue resembled so closely mine that a spark of hope ignited within me.

"You. Who were your parents?" She was surprised at the question but answered without shifting her stance.

"No idea. Never met them"  
"So you know nothing of your lineage?"

"No…nothing…"

"My apologies then for bringing forth such a sombre topic. I too am an orphan" Something volatile flared within her at that moment but years of discipline seemed to have restrained it to a biting remark.

"Is that supposed to mean anything? Just because we grew up without parents?"

"Oh no I kept my parents till I was a grown man but soon enough they cast me aside at the first sign of the curse. Corralled into a prison with others like me, left to rot until the end of time while they rested in their graves, such was my fate" Silence settled like oppressive fog on the company, I realised that they may be unaware of their own ancient history and so my words made me out to be crazed.

"What's the matter Em? Bad memories?" She looked about ready to strangle him but I cut her short.

"You, what is your name?"

"Mercury, or should I say Sir Mercury?" The barely concealed grin betrayed his sincerity.

"I see…what a fitting name"

"Oh really? What gave it away? My shoe buckles?"

"No, the colour has nothing to do with it. You are more akin to the liquid. Toxic while also lacking any integrity in the company of men. Worthless except to fools and charlatans. Quite fitting indeed" A snicker from the other roused forth my long dormant wit.

"And you, Emerald, was it? You're name fits you all too well. Seemingly valuable but ultimately a distraction, a misdirection from things of actual importance. What a lovely pair you make" Now that I had insulted both of them they had seemed to form a temporary alliance.

 _Good, be angry…bark if you will, all it will amount to is stretching your leash…_

"Cinder. _Who is he_?"

"I wish I knew so I could write something on his grave when he goes too far"

"I am Oscar of Astora. Chosen undead, linker of the first flame, slayer of beasts and men alike. I am many things, but choose carefully what you-"

"He's working with me for now"

"In short, I suppose that is true, but our goals do not align any further than I allow them-"

"He's with us" With a sigh I released any frustrations building at her interruptions and switched back into comfortable pragmatism.

"And what _is_ our goal for this evening?"

"I'm posing as a student at Beacon but with the increased security thanks to _someone_ I can't break into Ozpin's office without a…" she turned her head to me in a slow and deliberate gesture "distraction".

"And how would I go about distracting an entire academy's worth of trained warriors?"

"They won't be armed"

"That is not the problem"

"Then why don't you destroy a building or two?"  
"I do not harm innocents"

"You work for someone who does it every day"

"That is different, those creatures are not an extension of her will but simply troops for a war. I know it to be fact that despite orders from their superiors, soldiers often pillage needlessly simply to sate their base desires. It is unfortunate but unavoidable"

"Then do _you_ have any bright ideas inside that empty head of yours?"

"Actually…I do"

"…and that would be?"

"Ah yes, forgive me, I've always had a love for theatrics" she raised a single eyebrow in disbelief. "I jape"

"…what?"

" _I'm mocking you_ "

"Oh, is that what you were trying to do, sorry, I was too confused to be offended"

"Bah, you children these days"

"Children!? We're the same damn age!"

"Look into my eyes, tell me how long you think I've walked the land of the living" I let my helmet fade into nothingness while she seemed to be confounded but nonetheless used the opportunity to look into my tired crimson irises. She studied them the same way a child would study flame, with curious caution, afraid of coming too near for fear of rousing the dormant power of a beast best left well alone. She withdrew her gaze to look away with slightly less anger sullying her flawless face.

"Just tell me your plan before I burn you again"

"All in due time temptress, but first tell me. In which direction does Beacon reside?"

"It's a few miles that way" she pointed off to her right "why?"

"Because that's where we'll be going next"

/

Upon second viewing the tower was not nearly as impressive. But my attire certainly was, though I loathed any form of restriction it could not be left unsaid that the entirety of the apparel blended seamlessly into the night. The Chester Set was indeed perfect for such a thing.

Foreign music played, it was so alien to my ears it could have been meaningless noise or the muffled cries of a hundred prisoners being beaten on drums. But eventually I could tolerate the 'music' enough so that I was not intimidated by it.

 _Since when has mere noise ever stopped me…?_

Thankfully the door was ajar far enough to allow my entry without the need to throw open the doors (though it'd be a simple task to open two small wooden doors).

I searched through the crowd youth dancing in the centre of the ballroom while the others waited off to the sides to mingle amongst themselves. They waltzed with varying degrees of skill, so many of them held obtusely bright colours in their eyes and hair but that made it all the easier to find my plain black haired quarry. She wore different clothing but the hair and height were enough to confirm she was indeed the owner, though the eyes were quite a surprise.

 _I did not expect someone from such an ancient bloodline to appear…_

She was a positively glum, staring absently into a cup of wine; the poor thing only noticed my presence when I announced it.

"Hello there" With a start she woke from her trance and stared awhile before responding.

"Ah. Thanks but I'm not really in the mood for…I just want to be…" She seemed far too devoid of life to even put up much resistance other than incoherent mumblings. I reached over and used a ladle to pour a cup half full of wine from a glass basin, sampling a small amount as I did.

 _Sweet…_

"That is not why I have come to you. Tell me, have you lost anything recently? A weapon perhaps"

"Yes…" her eyes lit up but her response was barely more than a whisper, enough proof for me though.

"Then is this perhaps yours?" Reaching into the ethereal I retrieved the 'scythe' and held it in front of her only for it to disappear a moment later and be replaced with slender pale limbs partially wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" that damnable pride of mine flared forth and brought colour to my cheeks in a quite compromising position, experienced as I was in other matters, I was unused to handling praise beyond the reluctant and desperate type oft thrown my way.

"You are….very much welcome Miss…"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose" It was then that she realised the embarrassment of (both mine and her) actions and flew backwards with a 'Eep!' (her cheeks flaring to match her scythe in colour). "Sorry, It's just been so hard without my baby" She cradled the weapon like a child and cooed to it gently.

 _Why colours again…?_

Without tearing her eyes from her 'baby' she spoke to me.

"I looked everywhere but she wasn't at the docks, how did you find her?"

 _Did I truly not think this far ahead…?_

"Well I was at the docks and found it… _unattended_ so I thought to bring it with me for the time being until I could find the owner"

 _Nicely done…_

"Oh cool, but I thought the docks were closed after Torchwick's attack…"

 _You absolute fool…think and escape with the best damned lies you have…_

"Well I uh…" Expectant eyes watched on in innocent curiosity, no underlying threat of violence should I answer incorrectly, no lives at stake should I misstep and fall into a pit, just simple curiosity. The heat spreading through my chest dispersed with an exhale of breath and I allowed myself some truth to soothe my need for justice "I'm not the best at keeping to the rules put forth by people" I added a wink to emphasise my point and she responded with an understanding nod.

"You know it's kind of strange, from the way you talk I thought you'd be more like Weiss"

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, we're on the same team and we get along pretty well" She leaned over towards my ear and I was inclined to kneel down so she could reach it were it not extraordinarily condescending to do so. "But she's can be a bit bossy sometimes"

"Ah, I see, I've never had the experience of someone bossing me save my betters"

"Well…, thank you again for giving her back to me. I know her inside and out but it's too expensive to replace the larger parts because of the custom pieces and it has to be perfect or the replacement gears won't fit and can get knocked out of place or too restricted to turn properly. Not to mention the…" She must've thought I was bored by her short treatise on this world's weaponry but I was absorbing every word "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that during a dance and I haven't even given you a chance to talk"

 _You have no idea…_

"Actually Miss Rose, I wish to ask something of you. Since I've answered one of your questions I hope you'd be so kind as to answer one of mine"

"Oh yeah, sure, shoot"

 _Slang surely..._

"Do you know where I could find Headmaster Ozpin? I have need of his counsel"

"He's…I don't know doing important business or something. Someone attacked the school so we're not allowed to go on missions for a while but other than that I don't think anyone has seen him since the day before it happened, except Miss Goodwitch"

"And she's not here either?"

"No, I think she has to do some of Ozpin's work so she's too tired to come. She even does some of it during class"

"This school is falling apart at the seams" Meant more for myself; she heard my words and her face darkened at the phrase. I corrected it to let lies soothe the wounds still slick with blood.

"But there is still hope; this dance is proof of that. Shame I won't be participating or I'd ask you for a dance"

"You're not dancing? You look like you're dressed for it. I mean! In a good way! Not like you're trying too hard or…" endearing as it was, I felt slightly repulsed upon remembering that Ozpin had admitted someone so young into such a line of work.

"Though I do know how, I would like to simply watch for a while. Father would never permit my ventures to the village festival, 'it is unbefitting of a knight to mingle with the common folk, far better to watch from afar and protect than allow your need for justice outweigh your loyalty' he'd say. But I did not heed his warning as youth so oft does and payed dearly for it the following day when I returned home stinking of wine and dirt" The memory left as quickly as it came leaving a bitter taste where once was joy. I wrestled with the impenetrable mental blockades hiding my own memory only to find pain lancing through my mind at the attempt. I set down the half empty cup and turned to the door.

"But I must go now; I have other matters to attend to"

"Oh, ok. Well, see you I guess. Goodnight, uh, sir" She attempted a curtsy but stopped halfway when she realised how out of place it looked with her natural lack of finesse. Soon the bitterness faded slightly to be replaced with a genuine smile.

"And a good night to you too Miss Rose" The cool night air was perfect for pondering plans I had not yet thought of.

 _Do I call him from the front? What was the correct way to challenge someone to a duel? I can't recall…_

It was just another reminder of my own past; snippets came but nothing substantial save scarce details of little importance. I shook my head free of doubt only for it to settle once more like sickly pervasive honey dripping and stopping the passing of logic.

"Sick of this, all of it. Never enough is it? Always they want more and more…I'll give them more" My dialogue descended into half-voiced thoughts and grumbles so it was no surprise I did not notice my feet lead me to the base of Ozpin's tower. In a moment of impulse I shouted upwards to the top floor.

"Come down here you coward! I challenge you to duel, face me if you have the stones!" I didn't expect anything to come of it but up from the very top I saw a flash of familiar silver hair confirmed by slipping on the Hawk Ring. Whether he heard my challenge or not, I would not fight him on smooth ground (I was far more experienced in the rough imperfections of pathways). I ran back the way I came to find a few students lingering near the entrance.

 _An audience…?_

I heard rather than saw the approaching figure of The Headmaster as glass from the uppermost floor shattered soon followed by a cloud of dust from some great impact and continued to do so until I could make out a roughly human shape. He practically ran forward in an unsightly state of bloodshot eyes and dishevelled clothing stained with some brown liquid.

And my catalyst clutched to his chest…

"It's you" as if he couldn't believe his luck "Finally! Did you come here to teach me?

"Teach you?"  
"Yes! The magic I can do with this staff is incredible! Look!" he pointed the catalyst towards a statue of some grand warrior. First, a wave of blue washed over the stone and transformed it azure, and then a sudden blinding blast of a Soul Spear shattered it into a thousand pieces that fell to the earth slowly as if they weighed no more than feathers.

"How?"

"How indeed! I've been experimenting with this for weeks but I still don't fully understand how it works! In all my years I have never seen anything like it. Please, you have to teach me more" His desperation was familiar, that intellectual gleam overshadowed by crazed curiosity. It was dangerous but also easily exploitable.

"Very well then, if I manage to defeat you in a duel then I want to be pardoned of any crimes you believe I may have committed and to be left to my devices. I will also be reclaiming my catalyst" His grip tightened on the staff at the last rule.

"And if _I_ win?"

"If _you_ win, then I will teach you what I know of sorcery. Though I best warn you, I do not intend to fail"

He brought his cane into a relaxed one handed stance but it was easy to see the exhaustion of sleeplessness eating away at his skill.

"This time you won't get away" people flooded out of the door like moths to a flame. Perhaps it was the noise that drew them or the unexpected appearance of the Headmaster, whatever it was, soon a half circle of bodies had formed. I switched to my ultimate armour, it was awfully weighty but excellent in a duel (were it not for its strength I'd have mistaken it for gold). And rested upon my shoulder sat the familiar weight of the Zweinhander.

"Sir, you wield a cane, please stand aside before you embarrass yourself" It seems I was very much mistaken, several thrusts too fast to be seen or blocked rained down in a deafening flurry that rocked my head in its prison of metal but left my body unharmed. Switching from the Father's mask to the Giant's Helmet, I slipped on Havel's Ring and kept his attack at bay with running strikes that split the air in wide arcs. As much as he struck it did no damage at all to the impenetrable nature of armour designed for Giants but in kind I was too slow to land even a glancing blow, I had the advantage of stamina and a confined space in our last battle but now there was nothing to stop him from keeping just out of my range before countering with an attack of his own. It was then that I stopped and stripped myself of everything except my mask and equipped my hands in the studded leather bindings I so rarely had the chance to use. He was confused at the sight but took the chance once I left my arms open in a gesture known only as 'Well what is it'. His attack would have cracked every bone in my body in an instant but now that his timing had been memorised parrying the thrust was child's play, however instead of completely parrying I gripped onto the staff and pulled him forward causing him to collide against my closed fist. I could have struck him several more times but this was a battle of attrition and in those I would always win. Striking the cobblestoned pathway with my foot and taking a ready stance against him before moving in and ducking beneath glancing blows, using my shoulders to redirect the force intended for my skull. His guard broke for the briefest of moments but it was enough to allow a single fist to rock his skull and send his lithe form several feet backwards. In between his recovery period I reached to my pouch and fished out the emerald glass bottle with its bottled flame swirling in golden wisps, I brought the tip to my mouth but a sound rang out while the bottle flew from my hands. Turning my head to the noise revealed the smoking barrel of Miss Rose's Scythe anchored into the ground by whatever godly strength she possessed in her slight body.

" **Do not intervene Miss Rose** " In unison we repeated the command to her confusion, maybe she recognised my voice (muffled as it was). He paused after that if only to have his eyes downcast and simply deflate before my eyes, an opportunity to attack it may have been but some ancient dogma demanded I give him respite.

"…What have I been doing?" He spoke to himself but it was easy enough to hear over the hushed panic of the crowd. Of course it was dangerous to allow my opponent any more time to alter his psyche but I could not resist pressing his pride further.

"Indeed, look at you, pathetic. How can you lead anyone into battle with this feverish desire you let control you? Why, you're no better than a hollow" He looked down to the floor before raising his hands to his face and staring at the uncharacteristic callouses of a man with so much supposed political power.

"It seems I've let you see a rather unsavoury side of me. I apologise to both you and the students, I let myself get carried away by idle fancies"

"Good. Now I can finally cut loose" The shadow of a mallet cast his body in shadow but the darned thing was too slow to strike anything but the stone beneath. His previous aggressive style now placated and switched to a more troubling defensive I had difficulty breaking, a constant stream of counter-attacks and the occasional unpredictable thrusts following his every move.

"Glynda!" Streams of purple light shot forth in thin strands raising the innumerable shards of stone in vortex of grey. Like rain the stone spears flooded the sky and buried into the ground while scoring glancing dents against my armour.

"Now students, observe how powerful a duo can be and aspire to raise your own team to a hunter's standard"

"You cheat! Damn you!" All pretence of honour and chivalry lost, I switched to the shadow set and Claws, lashing out with talons raking against passing stone structures).

 _A mage and a warrior, melee and range working perfectly together…splendid…_

But I was not without tricks of my own. A handful of prism stones worked well enough to distract the warrior but instead of using the opportunity to carve flesh I ran past towards his companion. Another wave of her riding crop and a swarm of pebbles cut through thin fabric to find the hollowed flesh beneath it but failed in preventing a swift cut aimed at her hand. Instead of disarming her it disarmed her as the catalyst fell harmlessly to the ground and found a place in my ever-growing inventory of weapons. Surprised and unprepared she narrowly escaped disembowelment with that same unnatural hardness preventing my claws from piercing her soft underbelly, but it seems it was I who was caught unawares. Several weighty blows landed in quick succession upon my head but switching back to the Giant Set was enough to counteract any such attempts. However it was not enough to prevent the force of whatever struck my torso. Red hair tied up behind her head to expose emerald eyes burning with barely concealed rage.

 _Why her of all people…?_

Quick work was made of me at that point in a few strikes from a bronze shield. I tripped over a pile of debris while attempting to create distance and fell roughly onto the shattered ground.

"Now, I'll be taking you into my custody for the assault of two and furthermore the property damage you've caused. We never did get a chance to finish our little talk" His face the picture of calm power but the light dancing behind rounded spectacles made clear the obvious pleasure he took in reclaiming his position of superiority. How it brought forth my wrath, how it gnawed at my insides to see his enjoyment of my displeasure, but what angered me most was his attempt to incapacitate me with a swift clubbing to my temple done with such little regard for the danger I could possess. As if I were nothing more than a lowly hollow, as if my achievements were merely tall tales bloated to unbelievable proportions…as if I was nothing.

My left hand switched to the pyromancy glove and pressed itself firmly into the ground, it was but a simple mental command that let forth the rumbling of dormant magma through long forgotten tunnels deep within the land. But he noticed. How could he not with the maddened grin that tore across my face? But then he interrupted my spell with a quick downward thrust into my exposed underbelly, so in place of shattered buildings and pillars of molten stone _I_ erupted.

"DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME OZPIN! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU END ME I'LL RETURN! THIS IS NOT THE END! THIS IS ONLY THE BEG-" the scream died in my throat as there was nothing left to produce it, yet my silent raging continued. My last few moments spent lying on cold cobble with eyes facing a shattered moon and his insolent gaze looking on in surprise at my fading form.

/

I awoke on my feet but fell back down before taking out the heaviest weapon I could find and beating anything in my line of sight. Several tried to move past my guard, some even foolishly attempted to overpower me. All of them met a grisly fate in hammer-shaped depressions forced into the earth. Once there was nothing left I came to realise my own position, fragile as it was, a position of uncertain power wrestling with my restraint and (consequently) my humanity. Not the physical sprites that can be bought and sold but the inner turmoil present in the mind, where logic can be twisted and denied so long as it fits with the perspective of the viewer. Like an old bandage it remains stuck to the body by its own blood and sweat while only serving to infect the wounds left unhealed. And like that bandage it must be replaced till the gashes in theories cease and all that remains is the unbridled power of truth. Though that seems the best solution it is impossible to achieve, people will always have festering impossibilities remaining in their psyche so long as their humanity persists. And is it not odd that they view those who have lost their humanity as insane when they are our betters?

That niggling feeling of bloodlust had transformed into a constant itch that would not leave my mind, I struck at my skull in a vain attempt to silence the noise. Before I knew what was happening, a fierce grumble grew in my chest before escaping in roar. I shook under the awesome force of the roar.

 _This is it…I'm going insane…_

But the hollow would not be stopped, it could not be. I felt it thirst for blood, to spread the sorrow it so desperately craved. To lash out at those who wished to do it harm, and then it remembered the one who smote it. It remembered those lazy hazel eyes peering from beneath rounded spectacles, that white hair on pale skin sheened with sweat and dirt. It remembered those last moments and in one final roar it realised its purpose. I felt it then, a stone in my pouch humming with resonance to my emotions, but it was but a small whisper of a wave in a roaring sea. I could hold back the urges of a hollow with sheer willpower or concentrated releases of those too pent up to control any longer, but with the combined efforts of the shame provided through the memories I associated with such a transformation my focus was weakened and a second power took hold of my body. It shed the weakness of human skin and replaced it with dull brown and white scales that built armour stronger than steel, it turned nails to claw and hair to a mane of unwieldy spines. The skull elongated as the nose flattened into slits that drew forth air into emboldened lungs. And finally the pupils changed into the familiar vertical lines. It did not walk like a man but knelt onto its arms and legs, it turned to its most primal nature and all in an effort for vengeance. It knew not how it could find this man but on instinct alone it headed forward towards the invisible scent of someone who had never been here. But it was not tracking scent or noise; it was tracking something that could not be hidden. Everyone they had met thus far contained no soul or a large solitary soul, but not him. He was different and it was after that that it hunted.

So began the hunt for a man with two souls.

 **AN:**

 **With this chapter I wanted to explore a part of Dark Souls that is integral to the lore, that being the hollowing aspect. Essentially his hollowing has been sped up because the abyss and the Darksign are a lot stronger at this point in time so therefore the connection to the flame is weakened. I'm debating if I want to add DS3 lore and ideas into this (because it's what I've been playing recently) but I think it'll clash too heavily with the rules of DS1 and all that'll be left is a weird chimera mismatch of different ideas. I don't really like how I developed Ozpin since it happened so quickly but :/ oh well. Where will the story go next time? I don't have a clue, but I'll probably scrounge something together in a few weeks. Be patient as that chapter will answer as to why the dance is** _ **before**_ **the breach. I'd also like to apologise for the choppy feeling of the chapter, it was more a mismatch of ideas desperately tied together than an actual story so the tonal shifts feel quite abrupt, but I am far too tired to care much at all.**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **Goodbye**


	9. Darkroot Garden

The cries of the dying were deafening as they were pleasant, wrought of despair and humiliation, they were simply delectable. I could not remove my cravings and so remained only two paths: restraint or indulgence.

I would no longer refrain from my most private of desires. Now I would savour every last emotion until there was no longer a dawn to follow the dusk, until the world turned dark.

I would hunt

The spray of blood warped my face from the gentleness I had grown complacent with to the vicious smile I longed for (or it was simply the structure of the head).

Entrails torn out of the gut only to be used as a rope from which I would hang them, after all, I used no weapons, even if I held any I would refuse their use (to do so would be an affront to my prey).

Creativity flowed freely as the blood I drew forth from the beasts, with each new evisceration a slight variation to the decimation.

Bisect the stomach and allow the acid to melt the target from the inside, tear out one half of the chest and remove the heart, cave in the skull through the eye sockets.

Beauty in simplistic eccentricity.

If only they could see my face, would they still stay by my side? That anxiety brought a desperate speed to my attacks, no longer was there an individual method for each for I took down their numbers in droves.

They would leave me without a doubt.

Tis' a shame they'd already left.

I was alone now, painted with pigment drawn forth from my own nightmare; it seemed that even the wind refused to break my solitude with its whispering breeze.

Dormant knowledge better left unknown resurfaced to join my tangled psyche, it caused the smell that I'd grown accustomed to become acrid and eventually toxic.

I could no longer keep the dying ember of resistance caging my insanity. It devoured my clemency and restraint, replacing with it the insecurities I had long since thought buried by purpose.

Unable to contain myself, I let the blood cloud my vision and clog my lungs with its sickly taste; I let the world turn dark with all the nonchalance of the broken man that I was in some desperate attempt to regain control of what was surely nothing more than an animal.

But I did not slip into the abyss of death. I could not (after all) leave my quest unfinished.

But why was that?

I had never thought to question.

/

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Thick talons tore through the ground taking great fistfuls of earth with it as it ran, lacking in finesse but stalwart in its constitution. Years could have passed, perhaps it was only seconds, time tended to lose meaning to those who cared not for it. The surroundings changing from cool indigo deserts to temperate forests full of ancient trees (for all the difference it made). It was different here, there were far fewer of the beasts to hunt, only the occasional creature who dared reveal itself would be swiftly dealt with.

I could taste every scent in the air. The loamy soil with its cloying weight filled my lungs but was handily spat out in globules of salivate. The dragon cried out to the wildlife, demanding the location of the one who killed it, the noise flattened trees and shrubbery but also drew the attention of other mindless creatures. It craved the death of that man but it could not ignore anything that was also within its sight. Of course their tooth and nail were larger but not nearly strong enough to pierce dragon hide. They had not the privilege of armour so only the matted fur and hardened bone offered any resistance before parting to reveal the crimson flesh beneath. 'Efficient' would be a good word to describe the attacks, 'vicious' equally so.

After days of this journey the Dragon stopped.

Though anger has been said to have melted mountains with its heat, it cannot overcome basic deficiencies. Mindless as it was, the creature understood that the daunting wall it now faced could not be flown over without wings and so resorted to digging its talons deep into the cliff face. It was strong, certainly no one would doubt that, but it could not dig deep enough through the stone to grip it and lacked the concentration to realise the small openings it could use. It fell in a mass of flailing limbs attempting to fly in some mockery of flapping wings. It rose from the ground and In frustration it let forth great of billowing flame to scorch the trunks of thick ancient trees and the surrounding shrubbery. Exhausted from the effort, it collapsed to the floor.

The rising black smoke so obviously mocking in how it rose far beyond what it could ever hope to reach and (for the first time in ages) the anger subsided to be replaced with longing. It was but a half-breed, an unholy union between two creatures destined to war against one another, it did not weep for it could not. Undead could not weep and neither could dragons, it seemed that only in their sorrow may enemies reconcile. Too proud in times of victory were they and too bitter in times of defeat to admit their own shortcomings, to reveal despair to the enemy is nothing but confirmation of your own incompetence. It was then that it realised a second presence had entered within the vicinity, not malevolent but familiar all the same.

She gracefully stepped over and past the various smoking piles of logs and brush, partially hidden by the miasma released from the rubble. The heat bent the air in waves almost as if she were nothing but an illusion.

Not that it would be anything new…

"Oh dear, what have you gone and done to yourself?" She was too close, far too close. Close enough to kill me before I stood, but not close enough for me to do the same. The thick cloying smoke settled within my lungs and caused my eyes to water making it all the harder to think clearly and fight of the impulsions of beasthood. For all the difference it would make this could all have been nothing more than a nightmare waiting to be awoken from.

"What…what happened?" The words felt thick and unfamiliar in its mouth (thick and unwieldy like tar), unused to speaking in the tongue of men and plainly lacking the features to produce most sounds.

"That depends. What do you remember?"

"I challenged Ozpin to duel, it was to achieve…something" My jaw clenched and its fangs chattered under the strength "and then that _bastard_ called on his whore to defend him. He killed me. Filthy mongrel that he is wouldn't even honour our agreement" she reached forth and brought me to her bosom. I should have recoiled at the touch; I should have killed her for even _daring_ to grab me. But I let the warmth spread through my body and felt the anger dissipate and be replaced with soothing tranquillity.

"Hush, you've done well. All is well now, I would never let any harm come to you" She reached behind my head to ruffle the feather-like quills in some pseudo-stroke. Despite the ridiculous nature of such a thing, it was intoxicating to feel another person's touch for once in what felt like millennia. "If you stay by my side you will have your revenge and more" My thoughts were still far too muddy to even attempt any type of resistance against her.

"Do…do you swear?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never" Soft giggling shook my resting place and a rare moment of clarity appeared in a haze of forgetfulness.

"Would you…would you do me a favour?"

"If it is within my power to grant"

"Then…would you end me?"

"…and why would you want that?"

"This form…it is hard to control. It is impulsive and driven forth by only the most base of desires. I want my intellect returned; I want to be capable of more than mere flashes of compassion and sentience. So please, if you will, grant me my wish" I could sense the confliction in the way the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest quickened slightly but I knew peace would soon come. How she chose to destroy my physical form was…unorthodox. I felt the humanity turn toxic; flooding every inch of my body with its overpowering strength like a glass of the strongest distilled liquor. My body burned from within, like a ball of dried grass falling beneath its own weight when lit. There was no pain, only the panicking need to preserve one's life echoing its ancient desire to remain among the living. It was so nearly comforting that I could have lost myself to the sensation of being undone but the small discomfort came from a place weaker than it had ever been. Of course it shrieked and wailed its protests but nothing came of it, it had always remained the weaker of the two powers vying for supremacy in the torn inferno of sanity, resistance had been futile since the very first skirmish. A touch of insanity was all it took, a single ring of dark, forever tying my fate to its own miserable end. A blight on the mind that could not be removed (a disease as much as it was a curse), spreading indiscriminately to every descendant of the Furtive Pygmy and twisting his gift into a brand of madness.

And so it is because of that voice, that tiny (nearly inaudible) voice, that I could not fully give my being over to my queen. Regardless of her benevolence, the traitorous vestiges of sanity would not cease their droning buzz, like an old ache they remained and so too would I until I found another to serve…

Joy spread throughout my mind for I had found what I had been questing for. How stupid I had been to refuse the blessed hand she offered, the promise of purpose I had only accepted with half my heart.

No more.

I gave over to the fate I had been assigned, the fate I longed for.

I had lived for lofty ideals of 'honour' and 'chivalry' without ever considering their actual meaning. Honour was based on the promise of upholding an ideal (as was chivalry).

But what was that ideal?

The answer had always stared me in the face but my eyes had been shut to the blinding truth. That promise and (subsequently) that ideal were based upon giving service, in other words 'servitude'. There can be no honour without servitude, no chivalry either.

And _that_ is the ideal I had been chasing. First my service to my lord, second my service to the flame (or more accurately, the gods). And finally my service to a being who would remain unfading, would not leave behind an immortal soldier on a long forgotten battlefield.

The last breath of air in my chest was forced out in something akin to a sigh (perchance it was a sign of resignation) and with no room left for the heart to beat it too stopped. With dreary eyes I gazed upon the form of my lord. Not in the absurd parody of lordship (whereupon I was led by the nose to my death), nor the blatant fallacies of servitude I clung to at my conception. Nay, I looked upon fair skin with genuine adoration, those twin pools of darkness drawing forth every last ounce of my servile nature with their inescapable gravitas.

"And like that another pawn falls into place" Her dulcet tones like sweet ambrosia acting as my eulogy, my parting gift, forever remaining in my mind. I took no offense at being named her pawn, quite the contrary, it was an honour.

 _A Knight's Honour…_

 **I know not much happens in this chapter but every once in while there needs to be some R &R between the action and I hope that this chapter supplied that.**

 **Now to those of you who wonder if I added 'mind control' to Salem's arsenal of vaguely defined magic powers then all I have to say is that there are far easier methods to manipulating people without the need for a fantastical element.**

 **Now if you know the RWBY timeline then you probably recall that the dance is after the breach and yet there has been a dance with no mention of Glenn (I know this was in the previous chapter which was a bit of a train wreck). The in universe reason Mountain Glenn happens after the dance is that it was pushed back due to the security issues in beacon. The** _ **actual**_ **reason is that I completely forgot about it until after I'd finished chapter 6 so I'm adding it in for the next chapter. But perhaps that was an accidental boon on my part since it works better for my master plan for where the story is going (I** _ **do**_ **have a plan, it's just lacking in specifics and has been ignored several times)**

 **Once again I wish you return for the next chapter.**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **Goodbye**


	10. What rides on the horizonan update?

So...

I'll be straight with you and not beat around the bush. There will be no chapter this week because of three reasons

1\. I'm very tired (got an increased workload which leaves me little time to sift through the work that I've written and write the way that I like to)

2\. General lack of direction or ideas, despite help from a few readers for ideas (TheBaz in particular was extremely helpful with his suggestion and I cannot thank him enough). I need some time to work out the direction I want the story to go in because I've really just been flying by the seat of my pants the whole way through (which is something you really shouldn't do for a story unless its a episodic or comedic).

3rd and finally is that I realised that after I'd finished the chapter I was supposed to post this week that it would work better with a buffer chapter before it and not after (by buffer I mean something to make the transition happening smoother and more believable).

I thank you for your patience and hopefully by this time next week I'll have the chapter ready and waiting alongside the second (finished) chapter posted a week earlier than schedule as an apology of sorts for the wait.


	11. New Londo

I sat at the fire for a moment and allowed myself to attune something out of spite but afterwards I left quickly. I had no time to waste gazing further into the flames kept alive by those too blinded by their own disdain for change to let it die, no, my goals lied elsewhere. I ran as fast as my legs would allow

 _Serve...who am I serving? Ah yes, how could I forget...She awaits my presence. Mustn't keep a lady in waiting…_

There was no time to spend on trifling matters of memory. I knight need only his body, which was why I ignored the muddled state of my thoughts, brushing aside how I could not remember my own name or who I used to be. None of it mattered, not now anyway.

There were certainly less of the abyssal daemons to combat on my path to the sanctuary standing proudly in the distance, though I know not why, perhaps the beasts recalled how easily I reduced their number (more likely it was the Queen's doing). Regardless, I made quick work of those who barred my way but those who ran behind me were left well alone, I had no time to waste on them. They seemed inexhaustible and though I was too I could not match their speed, soon enough they descended upon me like the wolves they pretended to be.

With bared fangs and bulging muscles they struck out, some in the shape of bears while most remained in their familiar wolfish form, it mattered not for none could withstand the force of firebombs bursting within their maw. A few managed to clamp down on my arm while I stuffed the clay explosives down their gullet, though it mattered not for all were left with gaping holes in their abdomen where the fury of flame had been released. Those that remained fell quickly from the light thrusts through their bleeding sockets with my blade. In theory it was inefficient but in practice it made for a deadly tactic.

Precious moments were wasted on their pathetic hides. While they may have been her creations, even that fact was insulting to her majesty.

 _Large is the hole left for me to fill…_

Even as I clambered up the steps and thrust aside the ivory doors, the thoughts bloated with servility (so as to allow no further room for analysis of its own disposition) persisted and remained before being swept aside completely by the queen.

She never seemed to change, but her face was definitively altered (or perhaps I was blind to it in my previous viewing). The first time she had hailed me to her estate I was aloof and saw only a young ruler drunk off their own miniscule power, too ignorant to those who would oppose her, but now I saw the small details I had missed. A face lacking any mark of having ever moved to smile or frown yet still doing both frequently, the gentle and (almost maternal) instinct she hid behind her need for discipline was evidence enough of her ability as a ruler. To press upon her subjects neither unjust punishment nor undue kindness is the mark of years spent ruling those unfit to rule themselves. But more importantly, she was undoubtedly immortal.

 _Finally…_

"Welcome home Oscar"

 _Oscar? Right…that's me…isn't it..?_

I moved to genuflect in her presence but she raised her hand quickly to stop me. "Please, there is no need, I want you to stand at my side not kneel at my feet" I was hers to command but some impetus could not be buried and my damnable curiosity resurfaced.

"But why? I am but a lowly knight, ignorant in the art of statecraft. Unfit to help you rule but by my sword, so why would you have me at your side?"

"Do not be so impatient, I have my own uses for you…though I'm sure you'll find out soon enough what those are…" A soft silence settled over the room until she realised she had left little room for me to continue the flow of conversation. Coughing awkwardly into her palm she continued, "Regardless, I have need of your strength"

"Name the task and set me upon it, I am a hammer for you to pound away at imperfections, to mould it into whatever you desire. A tool to shape the world as you see fit" she flushed at my tame analogy, well, as much as one could with skin fairer than freshly fallen snow.

"Don't flatter me by demeaning yourself, your attitude reflects mine so keep that in mind next time you degrade yourself" The prospect was horrifying, to corrode her status with your servitude only through your praise of her.

"My dearest apologies, I beg forgiveness of thee-"

"You dare to beg for my forgiveness? You? The lowly Knight? Such a transgression shall not go unpunished. Ten years in the dungeon for you!"

"As you command my liege" I rose quickly to my feet to fulfil her wishes as swiftly as I could despite the fogginess of my thoughts and inadvertently overextended myself when bowing in a way that made it seem (in hindsight) a jest. It took her quiet giggling for me to realise that I had been the butt of a joke. Made a fool of, and yet (strangely) not feeling the part. The dull room felt all the brighter for the warm comfort it now possessed; it brought forth memories of simpler times. Times spent tussling with a farmhands' sons and racing each other to the tops of hills, uncaring (or perhaps unwilling) to the majesty of the mountains that lied only a day's walk from our games. But that was never the point of such a thing. It was the people within the game that made it worth playing, made the achievements more tangible than even the most adventurous of mountaineers.

But, ever the watchful parent, time put an end to the game as it always had. However it was not the setting of the sun or the arrival of a father to collect their child that ended it, but the realisation that this was not a playground.

And that I was no child.

"What is my task?" My voice lost its panic and nobility. The bout of nostalgia had somewhat cleared my thoughts, though my duty was to her and of course I could have continued the game (for the Lady surely enjoyed it) yet I could not for the contentment I feared it would bring.

"Yes, your mission…" perhaps put-off by the whole affair, she seemed disappointed at my switch. "I need you to help my underlings with a little mission of theirs; Cinder will tell you the details on your way there but I need you to follow her orders for the time being"

"Is that all you need of me?"

"Yes, now hurry, plans have been set in motion that cannot be delayed"

A thought came to mind as I turned to leave "My lady, I hope it would not be too presumptuous to ask, and I would never wish to undermine your benevolence-"

"I have little patience for idle chatter, speak your desires and don't disguise it with flowery words" It seems my own withdrawal had caused her to revert to what she was used to, a state she clearly disliked.

"Then I would wish to be human once more…it is so cold without it. No, cold is not the right word, I cannot think clearly and my every move feels predetermined, as if my thoughts were made of sludge. As if my actions were not my own. Would you not do me the favour of allowing me peace as you did before? So that I may serve you consciously?"

"Please…?" She moved gracefully to my side and rested a solitary palm against my greasy scalp. Relief flooded through my body, I could feel a weight of my mind lift and allow it to breathe life into new thoughts, even my armour felt freshly worn. But that feeling of warmth spreading was not enough, no, not nearly enough to transition from my revolting state to my original form. But it was clear that this was but a small gift on her part of which I had no right to question further.

"Thank you kindly"

"Now you should be able to go about your task with no more delays…unless you have another request?" The pale flesh that peeked out through a thin slit in her gown was most enticing.

 _Quell the hollow damn you…_

"No, I will set about my duty and return swiftly to your side once it is complete" she seemed disappointed at my answer for a moment before her features twisted into a grimace and a near imperceptible rush of colour to her cheeks. Out of fear of having offended her I moved closer in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" My arm recoiled at the command but still hovered in the air (as if uncertain what the correct course of action was following such a thing).

"Did I..., _have_ I done something to offend you?"

"No, it's fine. Leave now, I have other, more important things to worry about…"

I straightened my back and quietly made my way to the exit. Faced with the indomitable view of twin doors larger than three men, I could only tilt my head to catch one final glance at my saviour.

"I'll make it right, just wait…"

/

The walk down the spiralling staircase and into the waiting belly of the steel Dragon appeared to flash by; her minion's words going unheard over the creature's roaring and the rest of the ride seemed a blur of colour and noise spent contemplating her outburst.

/

"And that's the plan, or as much as you have to know"

"Hmm"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Hmm"

"Why do I even bother..." The Dragon nested itself on a flat stretch of land not dissimilar to the place where she beat me last, though I felt it a bad omen to return here with my killer in tow since I had an acute awareness that my history of returning to a place only to die to the same foe was a hardly something unknown.

"Does the Queen wish for me to protect your caravan from bandits and brigands?" I had paid some modicum of attention to her plan but the lingo and strange inventions of this land were beyond my understanding so I was inclined to keep my task straightforward. She seemed almost surprised that I had understood though I had stopped listening an hour or so ago (then again the helmet made it hard to discern on her part).

"Yes but that's only _part_ of your task. You'll also be acting as a representative to rally the white fang since Roman tells me your… _disposition_ lets you get away with pretending to be a Faunus"

 _Damn you Roman…_

"What are Faunus?"

"…" A mixture of disbelief and shock settled across her face before she rid herself of both with a quick shake (like a hound shaking the mud from its coat) "did you think that they were all dressing themselves up to _look_ like animals?"

"Well I thought it would go beyond mere 'dressing up', certainly there must have been some religious implications but beyond that I've not a clue. You don't mean to tell me that they are-"

"Part animal?"

"I was going to say cursed but yours seems the more logical approach"

"I don't know how to explain something so obvious to you but, in the world there are two intelligent species, human and Faunus"

"Where does that leave the Queen?"

"That's…" how she stiffened at the question made clear that she herself was uncertain on the matter-"That's irrelevant for now. All you need to know is that there is a species which have certain traits from animals, antlers, ears, claws, wings even tails"

"I see…I'd be sceptical had I not already met serpent-men and crossbreeds, though yours are certainly more man than beast" I could see all the traits she'd mentioned, some even had jaws bursting with fangs and tusk.

"I'd mention something about 'oppression' if I were in your unfortunate position"

"While I thank you for the advice I must ask, Why must I be the one to give the speech? I am by far the least suited person to the task, and anyhow, are they not already loyal to you?"

"No, of course not, they're loyal to whatever they think will aid their cause. But she wants _you_ to be given some part in the plan so this is probably the best use of your time"

"You know that I am but a knight? Not a general suited to rousing vital spirit from his troops"

"Well it's either this or you go back to her empty-handed. I know which I'd prefer"

"…When do I begin?"

"Right now actually, we're late and they've already been gathered" she was merely walking and yet I had to jog to keep up with her through the long winding path leading towards our destination. Little more than a hole in the ground, the upkeep of the entrance was in extreme contrast to its surroundings. Everywhere laid ruins and half-built houses, destroyed apothecaries and ruined eateries filled the well-lit cave which (at one point) must have been a bustling capital for trade and the likes.

"So long as you don't royally mess this up then anything you say should be fine. Tell them to work harder for their cause; I'm sure even _you_ can think of something"

"Are you no longer upset?"

"What?"

"You seem to have forgotten of how I forced you to your knees" her eyes quite literally brightened with anger and the air seemed to become stifling hot for a few moments until she let her desire for violence out in a controlled breath.

"Well…there are _more important_ _things_ to worry about; I won't let any pettiness take up precious space in my mind"

"I would imagine space is a precious commodity within your mind"

"Of course it is, I don't have time to fill it with useless information" She was surprisingly pleased with the insult I threw at her (as was I that my wit had remained so sharp despite wailing tempest restricting my thoughts). The venue for my speech was a humble platform of wood made from surrounding crates that were discarded, every step on its surface seemed to bring with it both a protesting groan and an alarming sway. There were perhaps a hundred of them waiting there in their white uniforms, how foolish I had been to believe them to be mere guards of an estate when in truth they were troops from an army of revolutionaries ostracised for their animalistic features (or so I'd surmised from how the entire cavern reeked of debauchery). I removed my helmet only to replace it with the hefty weight of a steel boar's skull (the only thing left behind after its death) and placed it gingerly so as to avoid the rough exterior catching skin. Judging by the audience, it seemed something of a tradition to be masked with an almost wolfish porcelain mask. Unfortunately the closest thing in my possession was this cumbersome piece of scales hardened so far that they became steel. Passing behind the stage and up the small walkway to the waiting crowd, and though they appeared tired, they waited calmly and with a general sense of discipline (or absent-mindedness if one chose to see it that way).

"I am Oscar, a warrior like all of you gathered here today"

They seemed perturbed by my armour and the addition of the Fang Boar Helm; however my presence on the platform was enough for them to ascertain my allegiances.

"I used to be a regular Hu-, Faunus like all of you gathered here. I used to be normal, I used to be happy but then I was branded. I was burnt all over by people with more power than they knew how to use"

 _It shouldn't hurt to make them opposed to the Queen's foes…_

I removed the helm normally (so as to not arouse suspicion) and let the sight of my, well, unsightliness become ingrained in their minds.

"A huntsman did this, burned every inch of my body because of his own carelessness in fighting monsters he could not hope to defeat. And do you know who they blamed!?"-Genuine rage overtook my features, twisting the scarred flesh from its hollowed expression to a scowl-"Me! They locked me up! Left me to rot in a cell like some kind of animal! I spent _years_ in there just because I looked different…but I wasn't the only one. They kept others there too; some had been there so long that they went mad from the isolation. I would have surely followed were I not broken out by someone who took pity on me" The fog was back; it suffocated logic and blinded reason but left emotion well alone.

"Make no mistake, the people we choose to ally ourselves with are not our enemies, we are not meant to fight ever opponent that exists. What we wish to accomplish is to shake those bystanders from their comfortable lives free of suffering; to bring them to the forefront of a battle that they have too long ignored. They meander in luxury every day and yet _choose_ to remain ignorant to the grief of our kin. They think that by sweeping us away and out of sight that we will no longer become a problem. By association they are guilty but they will no longer evade the justice they so rightly deserve. Hear me all those who want what is rightly theirs!" The feverish fanaticism that floated off like steam from near enough every person in the room created a cloud of spirit. My own thoughts turned heady, slurred like so much wine had been pumped straight into my skull. I managed to keep my feet grounded but all too soon the emotion reached its limit, but like a boiling pot it was simply waiting for the final push of heat to overflow.

Desperate to once again feel the invigorating strength of attention and expectation, with a raised fist I let out one last shout to feed their desire.

"Hear me and roar!" For a few moments all that could be heard was breathing and the shifting of feet on bodies restless from standing still for so long, and then they erupted in a chorus of cheers. Oh how the hollow relished their desire, basked in their hate for others who were undeserving of it.

Injustice

Hatred

Sorrow

All so plentiful and pure that they melded into an irresistible blend of feeling stronger than centuries-old liquor. It took immense effort to slur out the remainder of my message.

"And that is why what we do here today is so important, that is why for now we must work with a foe to achieve a common goal. I wish for your success, may the Gods favour us…" I felt confusion from those closest to the podium at the mention of the divine while the others either hadn't heard my final prayer or chose to overlook it.

Too soon the cheers died and I was forced to leave the stage lest my speech lose its effectiveness. Someone must have asked for my name, if I recall correctly, but I could not answer for I was already far removed from that congregation of revolutionaries. My feet moved of their own accord, leading me to perhaps nowhere but (more likely) to some curiosity to spend the remainder of my time studying. I walked past many a labourer hefting crates into waiting carriages, huffing with exertion despite how all of them seemed at least somewhat muscular. Some nodded in my direction while others gave a hearty wave (one even saw fit to cheer) but it was not the adoration shown to a hero, their actions were ones of recognition; I had been accepted into their pack.

Eventually I reached the rough midpoint of the enormous serpentine behemoth they used as carriage only to find it unattended and wide open to any wishing entry. Passing through the entryway, I came across two strange structures. They were perhaps the height of a full-grown Giant (though they seemed oddly inclined to remain hunched over rather than rise to their pinnacle making it difficult to discern their true height), though the metal strapped to this one was finely polished and untainted by rust. They were quite obviously of some use yet I could not understand for what their purpose was, anything so large would be proportionately slow. If it was capable of firing off some projectile then there were simply other ways of-

 _Stop, this is not your task_

 _But I must understand this metal giant, why should I not investigate?_

 _You are wasting time, this is irrelevant to your task. You are a knight; you have no need for thought_

 _I…I suppose you're right…_

I left the way I came and ran towards the very front of the carriage, after all, if I could run everywhere and never tire then why would I not?

Though I ran at full pelt it took far too long to reach the deceptively far head of this steel serpent and only then did I see the crouched figure wearing the white and black grey uniform like the others. He smoked a thin white roll of paper through bulging fanged teeth, he seemed to almost shiver in the cool air

"You. What are you doing here, what is your purpose?" He choked on his smoke that wracked his body with coughs.

"I'm" his body once again giving into a coughing fit "I'm supposed to stay on the train while its moving to make sure nothin' goes wrong. Uh…Boarbatusk-man, sir"

"Where are your comrades?"

"Didn't they tell you? The train is passing through these tunnels to leave openings for Grimm to invade Vale. These carts are filled with Dust so it can blow holes the whole way through"

"I was not made aware of this…"

 _You conniving brat…_

"You're not the only one, most of us didn't find out until the weekend came along"

"Tell me, why are you the one to stay behind?"

"Me? I… _volunteered_ to stay behind…"

"I see. Tis a shame but I'm afraid I'll have to steal the glory from you upon this occasion. Leave now before it sets upon its course. I will be the one to carry out this task"

"What? I volunteered because I'm useless, you don't have to do this, you're probably better off helping the cause by fighting"

"You and your kin worry far too much, go now before I change my mind. I can smell your fear, but I myself am unafraid so perhaps it would be best for you to leave

"You do know how to pilot a train right?"

 _No…_

"Yes, now run along before I change my mind" he followed my advice to the letter, racing to join his allies who (I hoped) would be glad at his newly-ensured longevity. No sooner had I stepped into the cart and rested upon rough chair did an explosive crash vibrate across the entire steel frame from the distance. I rushed for the door only to see a group of four soundly decimating the combined forces present. I slipped on the hawk ring and felt my eyesight sharpen before peering through the glass of the binoculars,

The first was unfamiliar, a brooding older man defeating his foes with the flat of his blade while moving with unnatural speed and grace.

The second a man with verdant hair moving with just as much speed but with far less grace (almost like a humming bird), a whirlwind of attacks from a torch brought low his foes all the while the ferocity of the flames reflected by his spectacles and expression.

The third and fourth were both familiar faces that were signal enough on their own to make me rush back into the cabin and start the journey before it was interrupted. I could handle one, maybe even two, but I was deluding myself if I thought I could aid the revolutionaries who acted as nothing more than fodder to buy me more time. Leaping back into the driver's seat, I stared at the front filled to the brim with a variety of differently sized and coloured buttons. The controls for this machine were completely alien to me but for two items.

A lever and a ladder.

Pushing the lever forwards seemed to loosen the wheels (as I hoped that to be the source of the infernal screeching beyond the doors) but it was not enough to excite it into movement. Panicking, I stupidly struck the array of buttons with my fist which (thankfully) worked in my favour as it soon began to move with a reluctant groan. The sound of battle now having come to the edge of the roof struck me from my joy and alerted me that my task was far from over. I scaled the ladder quickly and rose to the sight of the two I was most familiar with making their way steadily to the front. It wasn't _entirely_ disheartening though as I soon found out the function of those metal giants.

They dashed across the polished roof without slowing it down (nor slipping off the smooth surface), they fired upon the slight Headmaster and his accomplice with a storm of lightning bolts in rapid succession, however they did little more than agitate the duo. A ripple in space formed, and it was indeed a ripple for it undulated outwards as if a lake surface had been struck and then the steel giant fell over the side and onto the waiting tracks before being caught in the first explosion that rocked the last-most carts. I had do decouple some of the carts before the chain reaction reached my own but the way I went about such a task was something I was uncertain of.

Climbing the final few rungs of the ladder, I rose unsteadily to my feet before keeling over and grasping onto the train roof with my hands. Unsightly as it was I couldn't bring myself to rise to my feet until I remembered that the footwear with the greatest grip was indeed the Armour of Thorns. The spikes in the soles of the boot easily punctured the roof with a solid stomp while I welcomed the newfound freedom of movement and moved carefully from one cart to another until I was far nearly halfway down the carriage. I lowered myself to the platform between the two centre-most carts before realising that I had no way of decoupling it. Without enough room to bash it with a hammer or axe I was in quite a spot of trouble. With a heavy sigh I reached into the ethereal to retrieve the Blacksmith's Hammer, a few strikes from the weighty tool were enough to bend the metal far enough that it naturally parted the two carts. I hastily clawed my way up the side-ladder only to see Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch waiting patiently on the cart across from me, troublesome as her spells were, she could do little against what I had prepared for the both of them.

Grasping tightly on the thick cloth of a crimson and gold painted talisman I let out a small prayer, a prayer of silence fuelled more so by my desire than my faith. In doing so I broke one vow to uphold another and the effect of the former was reflected in how her riding crop now became, not to mention the sickly purple energy surrounding her. Perhaps she thought her own magic had been turned against her or maybe she simply understood the danger of a mage without their magic, either way, her place in this battle was over as the arrow I had nocked into the Dragonslayer Greatbow struck true and crashed into her chest which sent her only a few paces back yet caused her to keel over as if the steel spear of an arrow were no more than a well-placed kick. Ozpin looked over at his companion who nodded grimly at him to confirm something between the two. However it seems that the silent command was not to retreat, but instead, to leave one in the care of the steadily approaching Harvestman and torch-wielding explorer. With a final glance back at his cohort He went into his stance and shot forward only to collide with a Black Iron Greatshield (which was painful for the both of us). It scraped against the steel with an ear-grating shriek before coming to a halt. He quickly leapt onto the shield (now firmly buried in the steel roof) but I moved faster, holding onto the shield's grip, I vaulted up far enough to catch him with a kick of my own that struck solidly against his gut with spiked heels. The attack tossed him over and onto the cart behind me which gave me some much need breathing room and incentive to move towards him before he could attack. I returned the shield to my inventory and climbed over the top with the forceful stomps keeping me secure.

I made it a few paces away from him before a second explosion echoed across the cavern, but that short moment of reprieve was enough for him to be up on his feet again and over the deafening boom of explosives he shouted out,

"Though I doubt you'll do so, I am obligated to ask if you'd come quietly" It was clear he was in no bargaining mood as the glow of magic-silencing was surrounding him as well. But (ever the conversationalist) I responded.

"And resume your failed plans to torture me?"

"It's not too late. You haven't killed an innocent so I could still have you pardoned; it's not too late to change your ways and save us both the trouble" His face the picture of calm and yet the tightened hold on his cane spoke volumes for one such as he, the time he could spend on me was little and the compassion he was willing to extend was naught but a desperate attempt to hasten his mission.

"Of course _you_ would want me to but I'm tired of being used, of being part of an eternal battle for good. You don't know what it is like to never die, to simply exist for eternity with madness being all but ensured"

"No…I suppose I wouldn't…"

"I'm tired of being the hero, I just want to rest in a quiet world…and the quickest way to achieve that is to serve my Queen, to make her dream come true and subsequently mine" I never expected to speak my true desire to anyone let alone him.

But then, for better or for worse, he _was_ the person I knew best in this world.

"Then I'm afraid that I cannot let you do as you wish"

"I hope you'd be so kind as to answer one last question of mine" He seemed almost bemused (in only the way you could be at a confusing prospect) but made no move to stop me.

"Go ahead, I don't believe we'll be on speaking terms after this anyway"

"Then would you tell me what drives you? What pushes you to become the victor in a battle you cannot hope to win?"

"…People like you, people who believe that the battle _is_ in fact hopeless. You're insistence that it cannot be done is what I hope to disprove and in doing so restore hope to those without it" An almost proud smile creased his eyes and lightened his face.

"Ah…now I remember why I dislike you…"

"Oh?"

"Because when someone faced with honesty all you do is lie"

At another time he would have made an invaluable ally (perhaps even a dear friend) but now he was nothing but an obstacle.

An obstacle best dealt with using mass amounts of force.

I could not contend with his speed but in brute strength and versatility I could not be matched. But the light thrusts of previous days was gone, he wielded the cane like a spear and beat my body through the armour by striking the unprotected armpits. At mid-range I was at his mercy but not so should I create the necessary distance.

Or close it…

I switched my ensemble to one of the thief (dagger and buckler with the Black Leather armour signature to it) and proceeded to quickly step into his guard. His moved back in turn but soon enough we were both at the edge of the carriage though he was unprepared for the firebomb I threw at his feet. He dodged carefully to his right and avoided the worst of the blast however he failed to notice how I leapt through the flames to tackle him. Taking a page from an enemy's book, I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought the dagger to his throat before attempting to carve a blood-stained path across his gullet. Unused to such an attack, he failed to prevent me from doing as I intended and yet did not. While I was certain to press in excess the force needed to cut cleanly through his neck all I was met with was a barrier akin to steel preventing any of his rich ichor from being spilt. Failing in my initial attack, a moment of desperate genius came when I switched my attire to that of Havel the Rock in an attempt to topple us both over the edge with its weight. His balance held (despite the immeasurable weight) and so tossed aside his cane in order to clutch my hood and slam my body onto the ceiling (why he did not simply toss me over the side I could not say). I landed cleanly on my feet and hopped backwards to prevent him from striking out in anger. Unarmed and bruised by battle, he was at my waning mercy.

Or so I thought…

Blindsided by victory, I failed to notice that the spell's effect had worn off and so was now placed in a position of uncertainty.

Had he not noticed or was he simply collecting his strength. Either way it became quite clear from the tone of the battle that this would not end like the previous one, this time I would be the hunter in our little game. Not the hunted, nor the honourable duellist, I would be the one to claim his life were it not for one important detail that caused me to back away and wear one of my heaviest sets of armour before turning to him and resisting the urge to mock him further than I was already going to.

"Tell me Headmaster, how strong is your Fire Defence?"

"What?" His first confused expression turned horrified once he realised how close the worm had come to the end of its tunnel. Recalling warnings of an explosion, I prepared to defend myself best I could.

Black Iron was famous for its incredible defence against flames which would work nicely in tandem with the Black Iron Greatshield and Havel's Greatshield buried on either side. Slotted between the two slabs of stone and Black Iron I had scarce moments to collect my thoughts before the impact.

 _I beg of thee; whichever soulless deity has decided my fate thus far, grant me but another victory to account for several lifetimes of failures. Tis but a small mercy you may grant and yet it would mean the world to me. The lords were never Gods; they disparaged your name by naming themselves so, oh the truly divine that listens to my prayer._

 _Please…_

 _Listen to my prayer and make it so…_

/

The collision was over in moments that burst with the earth-shattering noises of metal bloated past breaking and flame expanding far beyond its reaches. I could feel the aches and pains disappear as the momentary agony washed away now that its task of alerting me to my battering was over, letting my Undead nature dominate my senses with its unstoppable energy. But it was no help with shaking the water from my ears. Everything sounded muffled, the explosions, the primal growls of Grimm and the terrified screams of the innocent.

 _Screams..?_

I removed myself from the rubble and tossed aside the helmet to better discern who were the ones shouting. No human remained behind me, of that I was sure, but fleeing in all directions were the source of the screams.

Men, women, children, none were spared the fate of their fellows. One mother shielded her child only to have both skewered on the ends of a Boar's ivory tusks. Dismembered, eaten, disembowelled, the deadly scenes unfolding before my eyes were as varied as they were repulsive.

Memories of a thick smoke rising from the roaring flames of burning grain fields and the peasantries' homes. Entire villages put to the torch for being afflicted, babes torn from their mother's bosom and left to burn before they had released their final breath. Anyone unfortunate (or stupid) enough to resist was cut down swiftly by his warriors and soon not a settlement remained that wasn't under his watchful gaze.

So engrossed was I in the ensuing chaos that I only noticed the strike once I had been laid to the ground by it. I knew from the shape and feeling of the attack alone that I had been caught unawares by the Headmaster once again.

"Why…?"

 _'Why?' what? Why was I so determined to carry out orders? Why did I carry them out? Why did I fail to understand how much needless death and destruction it would bring?_

"…I…I don't know"

"Then you sir are the type of person that _I_ hate the most. You brought chaos to order for _no_ reason and this is the result of that choice, and now I'll kill you a second time. If you'd be so kind as to _not_ come back after this it would be much appreciated" There was genuine emotion there (rage fed by sorrow) but alas it still held his cold logic beneath it, he had no more chances, nowhere left to turn for after this he would be branded a failure.

"May I at least kneel for my death?"

"No" he pressed the cane further into nape but pushed against his cane and knelt anyway for my executioner, both to make the blow cleaner and to better view my crime. It would be only a few moments now before the final blow was dealt that I heard the familiar shriek of a drake. Overlayed on the stone pathways was a memory of a stone bridge whereupon deadly heat rained from above, the lines between the two had become so blurred that I swore a Hellkite Dragon glided over the city and released a wave of fire towards my position.

 _Ah yes…the cleansing flame…_

My armour faded away into the ethereal so that I could welcome this death with open arms. Neither the fleeing figure of Ozpin nor the screams of the dying could rouse panic within me. I was completely resigned to this godsend, for it was truly a godsend that from the heavens came a messenger to cleanse a follower of sin.

 _Oh Velka…please…one last time…_

The comfort of the abyss awaited, not that sweltering mass of Humanity but the true abyss. The everlasting dark devoid of everything, the eternal void.

Where endless darkness awaited me.

So I wished, begged, pleaded that this time that fate would grant the wishes of my opponent and never let me rise again from death.

For I feared that my mind could not withstand another visit to reality.

 **AN:**

 **This has been a long time coming (and a day late but *shush*) so I know at least some of you would think I'd end the chapter at the** ** _'Listen to my prayer and make it so…'_** **but I wouldn't leave you with a measly (insert amount of words) after three weeks…instead you get like, a 800 more :D**

 **Now to address some questions that I know will be thought about:**

 **First,**

 **Some of you may think that it's improbable that Ozpin would invade a White Fang base with only four trained huntsman but if team RWBY and one teacher managed to almost stop the entire operation then right there is my counter-argument.**

 **Second,**

 **If the scene jumps from one thing to another too quickly without explanation then it's probably because this is my longest chapter yet and I've overlooked it while rushing to get this out.**

 **And finally, a little trivia for you all:**

 **Though I prefer not to explain the small details that I leave in to give you better insight as to what's happening in Oscar's head (and they are in every single chapter which is another reason these take so damn long to make), I'd just like to point out that when he describes the divine in his prayer as 'soulless' he does not do so out of spite. Instead ponder on the meaning of what a soulless God would entail, think on what (in his world) does not contain a soul and realise that it was indeed praise given to those rightly deserving of it.**

 **But that's enough revealing of hidden meaning, do the rest on your own. Or don't, perhaps it is conceited of me to think you should give up your own time to do so…**

 **Until next chapter (which will indeed be a week early as promised)**

 **I thank you for being patient with me, and, till next we meet**

 **I bid thee farewell**


	12. Depths

I did not sit and stare but rather trudged along aimlessly, thankfully the creatures of Grimm left me well alone as if the previous destruction had satiated their hunger.

There was nothing to detect (after all), no blind rage or wailing sorrow, a simple hole within that hungered for fullness. It could have taken days or weeks for every minute spilled into the hours only to leave me with some vague sense of its passing. I say aimless but truly there was a point I was drawn towards that steadily grew stronger in its pull, up until I was at its doorstep I had no idea as to where I was being drawn to.

Had I the capacity I would have wept at the sight of her, my mind now enveloped in her radiant presence that gave me the necessary purpose.

"Welcome home Oscar" I moved to genuflect in her presence but she raised her hand quickly to stop me. "Please, we've already discussed this, there is no need"

"Oh my queen, I have failed thee in my quest. Please! Do not cast aside your loyal follower!"

"Failed? Oscar, I had no doubt in my mind that you would succeed, and you have. Your death is nothing but a minor setback. Though I'd urge you to treat your life with more care"

"Thank you for endless mercy. Though I may be the usurper to the dying embers of old but until I find the First Flame I am all but useless to you, not worthy to stand at your side" she smiled patiently at my remark as if I were a child speaking of matters which I understood not.

"My dearest knight, there is no longer a flame to usurp" At first it failed to register, taking them at their most basic values they were nothing more than sound permeating the air. Words were all but meaningless to those who could not understand them; of course there were undeniable truths such as the tone of the voice communicating without any need for true meaning but disregarding such things words could not have any impact on a mind unless the person chose to understand the words.

"I beg your pardon milady, but I believe I misheard you. Of course you did not mean that the First Flame is-"

"Dead?" The word hung in the air with all the weight of centuries of history behind it.

"But without the flame…without it, I…you promised me…"

"Really? Did I promise you power?" She seemed honestly surprised at my request which only further roused my disobedience.

"You promised that you would never lie! You promised I would be safe! That I'd be given purpose! You lied to me!"

"Calm yourself!"

"No! I'll have your damned head on a pike!" The words should not have angered me so but there remained that insatiable desire, the hollow within had grown stronger, gnawing away at the rope that bound it to my control with every moment I could not prevent it from doing so. Unconsciously I found the hilt of a weighty blade in my hand, I cared not for what kind (it could have been a ladle and I would have felt its comfort) and that familiar bloodlust took hold. The fog that had once been suffocating was now intoxicating, the clouded intelligence making it all the easier to lose oneself to rage. I rushed forward only to find impressed upon me the strength of a thousand flames bursting within my breast. I had been burned and crushed betwixt gargantuan fangs and yet this pain was the only to leave me unable to move. My limbs attempted to convulse and yet they would not move, I could do nothing but collapse in a dribbling heap of flesh with my arms and legs petrified by pain.

"Humanity is a strange thing isn't it? It is unpredictable in how it will react but can still be controlled to some extent, and control it I have. I am a creation of The Abyss and so in the same way I can give you humanity I can also take it, and beyond even that I can _alter_ it. Being a part of a human makes it quite prone to… _react_ when it's in pain, but that has the added effect of doing the same to its container" My eyes were unable to close despite the pain and I could just parse her curious expression through the prickling remnants of tears. "I suppose that would be you in this case". I could do nothing but continue to stare vacantly at her while my mind was ravished by the writhing humanity within, like fire flooding trough my veins and bleeding out into my innards. Such was the agony that I seldom realised that it was not my own.

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice" The urge to shiver beneath the slithering tendrils sliding across my bare skin was immense and yet I could do no more than recoil within my own mind at the sensation of it invading my armour through what small chinks it found. The floating creature with its bulbous head and single incandescent glow was quite clearly another of her servants (among which I was apparently no longer considered) but I could feel the spark of intellect missing from the others. Not the intellect of a living creature, of course, but instead the unfeeling aura of arithmetic those bean counters oozed.

I was brought slowly through a series of closed doors that progressively grew smaller and so too did my pain, enough so that I could perceive the quiet pad of bare feet on stone. It was unclear as to what fate awaited me until I was met with the sight of the Abyss, though, of course it was not the _true_ Abyss but the undulating waves of humanity coursing through the pit were enough to hold its affects. I was flipped onto my backside and placed like a corpse in the pit that would be my grave, my thoughts stormed by pain and yet I managed within that whirling tempest to reach out into the ethereal to draw out the strength of the iron-willed Artorias. Many a time a well-worn blessing decided my victory and now with the protection of a covenant long forgotten I too would be safe from its influence.

"Oh don't give me that look, this isn't a death sentence. This is just your punishment, I'll return in time to retrieve you from there. Maybe you'll even learn something valuable while you're down there" The quiet laughter echoed across the pit in a way that defied the very laws of nature, rebounding off surfaces that did not exist and penetrating my ears with their mocking tone. I was uncertain if even the very ground beneath which I lied could constitute some semblance of a floor rather than the surface of dense humanity it most assuredly was. The abyss tugged at my skin and bit into my armour in an attempt to draw me into their sweltering mass but also freed the pain that had caused my inertness. Despite myself, I waited there for my punishment for what else should I do? If I had lost my purpose then I was truly doomed, should I desire to battle the inevitable then what good would come of it? At the core of what drove me so far was spite, overcoming obstacles _in spite_ of their difficulty not _because_ of it.

A sensation akin to a bath of cold water washed over my body and I stood up instinctively only to find that I was very much not alone in the darkness.

Eyes like lava burned through the unending darkness only to settle upon my frightened figure. There were perhaps hundreds of points swaying in an unseen breeze, all quiet and all trained upon my person. I moved my hand to the phantom sheath at my side only to freeze as the floating orbs followed its path. They could sense something, perhaps it was my hostility or my fear but whatever it was they sensed it and moved slightly closer. Their movements were shaky (as if they had just woken from a long slumber) and swayed in an almost hypnotic fashion, though I cannot be certain, it seems that was there intention all along. They had grown steadily closer and I only realised my mistake once something solid rested on my pauldron, weighty as it was, the tendril had wrapped itself around my arm and held with great force despite its thinness. I struck out with a short dagger at my belt but it did not recoil even though I felt the resistance of its body as I cut into it. The few moments it had gripped me depleted some of my vitality and while not life-threatening it was worrying without any Estus with which to regain it.

They were not dissimilar to the Humanity Phantoms that wandered aimlessly except these were twisted somehow, made to take a more malign form to suit its creator's needs and yet still retaining the same desire as their inept brethren.

I had thought this enemy strange since the moment I encountered in the depths of Oolacile, they damaged whatever they passed through and yet they passed _through_ and retained their solidity. They were the same as the humanity I absorbed into myself and yet they were so pure and in such great quantity that they were damaging rather than healing. It was then that I realised that perhaps they were more human than monster, deprived of contact for centuries they longed for the touch of another and sought out whatever landed in their prison that could provide them that. They meant no ill will (of that I am sure) but still they harmed whatever they touched in an attempt to garner their affections. Why they would disregard the wellbeing of those they wanted to befriend in an attempt to become whole once-more (to be reunited with the 'soft' humanity within) I could only theorise. Perhaps they too mimicked their predecessors and pursued their desires without consideration for the consequences of such an action (or the consciousness to perceive its counter-intuitiveness).

 _A most human thing indeed…_

And much like humanity they too could be coerced and shaped to fit another's needs, so (I thought) perhaps they could also be shaped to fit mine.

Revitalised by purpose, I reached out into the otherworld wherein I grasped the revolting catalyst those Bloated sorcerers seemed so fond of wielding. The _thing_ had long ivory tentacles of its own (tipped with red) that quivered happily in the presence of the Abyss and curled around empty space before stopping and returning to its inert state. I rarely used such a thing since it responded so poorly to most sorceries but it had a certain _knack_ for commanding the Abyss that I was certain could be used to my advantage.

They were closer now, reaching out with curiously pronged limbs, they clawed at the air as they neared which brought one close enough that I could view how the central crimson glow surrounding it splintered out into less vibrant cracks that decorated the simple white mask it wore (presumably to add some distinction to its vaporous form and supply it the necessary centre to anchor itself rather than join the formless Humanity around it). Its ghostly visage raised a problem, I'd hope to deter them from attacking by controlling them with my own catalyst but they were quite clearly her creations (unable to be influenced by me). The connection was obvious now that I had analysed deeply enough. She gave form to humanity and shaped it into these creatures but in order to allow them to move freely without her focus and far from a place untouched by the Abyss they needed the integrity to maintain their form or risk being defenceless (in other words, useless). The bones coating the daemons' bodies and piercing out through their skin were more than mere aesthetics or a way to incite further fear from a combatant, the inclusion of these were what allowed them to move independently and hold some base intellect all with complete autonomy. It was almost inspiring how such an idea had never been attempted despite the overtness of its efficacy, a cure to a (at my time) new complication. But those that encroached upon my position seemed juvenile somehow in how they lacked anything other than a mask and (upon closer inspection) a small set of ribs floating in and around the mist that concealed (or perhaps was) their true form. They would be useless in battle (far too slow and brittle) as any soldier with half a mind could easily dispatch of such a weak little thing, following that logic; they were either the true juvenile state of all these 'Grimm' or they needed a vessel to draw out their true strength. And what were the Grimm? How could Humanity be twisted until it struck out wantonly? A perversion of its desire for touch surely…or perhaps the true nature of mankind still.

 _Focus! Leave philosophy to those scholars and their dusty old tomes…_

Striking my skull with the staff helped bring my thoughts back to the more pressing matter. They were far too close and far too many in number for me to fight off before becoming overwhelmed however I need not fight alone. My soul was still shaken from its encounter with the Queen and so I needed to focus the entirety of my being into this spell. It was not one that was taught and learnt through a scroll or a willing teacher, it was something known only to the Pygmies and their descendants. The art of manipulating Humanity had disastrous consequences should it be mistreated and was handily forgotten as the only civilisation to study it was erased for its attempts. However the fruits of their labour (rotten as they were) still remained which made it simple to learn of the spell and its properties. Yet it was pure idiocy to manipulate something within yourself, absolute folly to think that you could, and still I made my attempt. I drew out the tempest of emotions swirling all around, their love and envy I transformed to floating wisps that spilled in from unseen places like dew until they were large as my head; a quintet of these balls hovered in a half-ring above me before rushing forward and colliding with the Giests in a cloud of silent screams but their effort was not nearly enough.

 _Think…make them more solid, give form to thought and meaning to shape. Creativity is a weapon, those who do not use it die first…_

 _I tried once more to conjure something but the only thing that I could produce in my panicked state were floating wisps that dissipated as quickly as they came. No! Focus!_

 _Your panic is disrupting your concentration. Think on what you are._ _ **Who**_ _are you?_

"I am a…"

This time I gave shape to their will, not a direction or a purpose. No, not their will, I gave shape to my own. My desire for purpose, my longing for safety and my hunger for peace yet stained by my wretched want for destruction, for revenge and power. Perhaps I should have expected what came of this, of my projection of self, a melding of my best and worst qualities into something built for battle yet ill-suited to anything else.

It was a perfect monster.

Every inch of it was covered in those white plates of bone, none of them spiked outward but for a crown of thorns atop its helm. And surely it was armoured in a way that spoke much of myself as the only part of it to be unshielded was its missing visor wherefrom coiling smoke escaped in rolling billows. It's back turned to me, I could see that the armour smooth in some places and sharp in others (as if someone had mixed two differing sets of armour together) was cracked in places that further leaked the contents within. A small round-shield soldered to its left arm and its longsword forever grasped in its right hand as if to grant it the dexterity to utilise the weapon without the ability to surrender it. Without so much as a glance in my direction it began slaughtering the horde of enemies surrounding in complete silence.

The only thing that could be heard were the fleeting moans of the dying and the sound of a blade dicing bone.

It was over in seconds but already steam rose from their corpses to join the Humanity around them but distant points of red light betrayed any sense of safety.

I was unwilling to wait and discover exactly what these new contenders would bring.

I looked at my creation once more.

It stood deathly still.

"Up" it was a simple command and as it turned to face me I thought it would strike me down but instead it merely pierced my shoulder with the tip of its sword. I thought my own creation had turned against me (spurned on by bloodlust) but for how it immediately leapt from the pit to land on solid ground and slid the blade from my wound. It returned to its neutral stance and shook slightly as if shivering from unseen frost. It was my knight to command and that was alone was a most enticing prospect.

 _What frightening power…_

I could feel the Humanity within now fully under my control and with it the ability that I had long since thought impossible. An ability many would slaughter entire kingdoms merely to have a fraction of.

Many already had.

 _What amazing power…_

"Come" The walk down the ever widening corridors was leisurely yet I could not help but become giddy from the strength I now possessed and quicken my pace to a jog, and then a run.

I cleared the length of the hallway in seconds with the thundering footfalls of my companion echoing the weight of my own. Bursting through the doors, I turned to face my Qu-

My captor, with a mind no longer afflicted by madness I saw her for what she truly was. The small creases in her gown, the thin hairs peaking from hair ornately woven hair, small imperfections only serving to further destroy any and all remaining loyalty to her false image of divinity.

"You're back sooner than expected, whatever is the matter. Did your longing for me grow too strong?"

"Not another word from your wretched mouth witch or I'll have your tongue before your head"

"Excellent! You've even exceeded my expectations. As expected of my champion"

"I said hold your tongue! First you lie to my face and now you mock me?"

"Lie? I've never lied to you" I was about ready to burst.

"You said I was to usurp the First Flame, you told me it that it was still burning!"

"I never _said_ that the Flame was dead, I only implied it. It is still very much alive but there is nothing substantial enough to usurp. That bonfire in that cave is the only thing left of it. The last glimpse of an age long gone"

"But…how?"

"All fires eventually fade. It's pointless to try and stop it"

"Then what is to become of me?"

"Oscar do you know why I brought you through to this time?" Cautiously, I responded.

"Is it not because you required my services?"

"Yes, but that is only part of it. Tell me, what was the first thing you learnt once you escaped the asylum?" Regardless of how she knew of such a thing I decided to humour her inane questions.

"Plunging attacks are vital to defeating bosses"

"Ok, what was the _second_ thing you learned?"

"Treasures and secrets are as easy to find as their namesake would suggest"

" _Third?_ "

"Never attack the parent of a mush-"

"Time is convoluted!"

"That doesn't explain why a Hellkite Dragon was roaming the skies"

"Ah, so it has already begun…"

"What has? Stop speaking in riddles and give me a straight answer before I decide you are not worth my blade and toss you from the nearest balcony"

"While your threats are oh so frightening I can't tell you if you talk over me. Be patient and I'll tell you"-I gave a curt nod of my head to display my compliance-"Thank you. Now, the reason I brought you here was to create a fracture between our two times. Bringing you through created an opening from your world to my own, like a tear in a fabric. Ever since then it has been leaking parts of your world into mine, that dragon is only a _taste_ of what's to come"

"But why? Why would you want _more_ danger and potential enemies?"

"Where you see the threat of invasion I see the opportunity for new and powerful allies and the chance for you to grow stronger by defeating them"

"Then what is to become of the people that live in this world? They'll all be slaughtered, they can't stand to face these creatures, I know well enough. I've _seen_ the depths of depravity that has consumed my time, no human army could defeat them…no sane man would even try…"

"They won't have to, I only want to destroy the walls that keep them safe and reclaim the treasures that lie within. I'll rule over those that remain"

"And what if they reject your rule? If they do not wish to serve?"

"Then they will die" No hesitation, not a glimpse of sympathy for those who were of no use to her.

 _How familiar…_

"…I see…of course" A moment of thoughtful silence filled the room.

 _Order and chaos…what are they? A matter of perspective, surely, there is order even in chaos. Everything has an order, a direction and laws to abide by…then what should happen if those rules were broken, if paupers became noblemen and knights became…_

"Then I suppose that all that remains for me is to learn from you" A genuine smile spread across her face, I sheathed whatever weapon I had drawn and pretended not to notice how she toyed with the humanity surrounding my soul, lulling it into security so she could make it more suggestible and (by proxy) me. I had drawn it tight but left wisps for her to amuse herself with, she frowned almost imperceptibly as she was unable to influence my spirit to any significant degree (her experience and sensitivity in manipulating it far exceeding my own).

"Yes, now we can stand together. _We_ will usher in a new age"

"I really must thank you for the truth you've shown me. Gifting me this wondrous power, truly I am in your debt-"

"Please, we are equals in a world without. You've saved me from a lifetime of boredom really, standing around frightened sheep and commanding arrogant pups becomes quite unfulfilling after a while"

"I suppose in time I'll be able to sympathise with that sentiment. But right now as a celebration of our partnership may we shake hands. It is only right when agreeing upon an arrangement to do so" she raised her brow in suspicion but held out her hand nonetheless.

"To new beginnings" I grasped hers firmly with my Dark Hand.

"To new beginning-" her echoed sentiment caught in her throat as I pulled her into a deadly embrace.

"Though I believe you have misunderstood something crucial. _We_ are _far_ from equal. In fact, I think I'll be taking some of that power you are oh so fond of" I brought the crimson glove to her throat and steadily drew out her Humanity.

It was absolutely euphoric, so much of it, so much raw unadulterated Humanity and yet none of it toxic. Like the sweetest of wines, it settled into my belly leaving behind only a newfound sense of power and a headiness that causes one to act brashly.

"We'll both. Die. There's too much" She managed to squeeze out a few words despite my unconsciously tightening grip.

"Oh no, unlike you I _never_ go back on my word. You _will_ teach me everything you know and _I_ will become the head of a new age" The Dark Hand itself was a dangerously seductive weapon that had brought an entire city to ruin when the monarchs were consumed by its strength. However, a dedicated mind could stave off its allure through sheer force of will.

And I, if nothing, was a dedicated man.

A small counter in my mind signalled that I could hold no more of her essence (peaking at a mere 99) and so I left her on the cold crystal floor. Drained and usurped, she could do nothing but collapse in an exhausted heap. I could have very well left but I knew she would regain her strength and (if nothing) she had incredible regenerative properties. Soon enough she would recover and hunt me down.

I could rectify that.

Summoning my Notched Whip, I wrapped the length around her wrists and pierced the spikes through her forearms to tie them together; she could not heal something that had pushed apart her flesh. Even as she moaned in pain I continued my work until all that was left was to secure her completely. I summoned a second (barbless) whip and tied it around her neck before dragged her to the nearest leg of the table. Tying the other end firmly, I left to look a moment at my handiwork. Sweat dampened her forehead and a few stray tresses had come undone to flow freely during my attack, she looked almost like a beaten hound (bringing a sadistic pleasure forth at seeing her so humiliated). Her dishevelled appearance brought forth another memory in startling clarity.

 _The type of person you hate most…bringing chaos to order._

He was the one to say that to me, berating me with his 'words of wisdom'…

What utter horseshit.

They were everywhere; their disgusting kind wormed their way into every single kingdom like maggots in a corpse. Seeking to bring order yet failing so spectacularly, lauding themselves over every small victory yet unable to bring forth any substantial change, everywhere you found a king you would see not two paces from his throne a snivelling bureaucrat believing that they could run the country better. That _they_ were somehow the only person to ever conceive an idea that would bring about total order, that them and only them could bring about this wondrous change. Some were even able to back up their claim, bringing a period of brief prosperity to time immemorial.

Yet they all had a fatal flaw.

They were mortal and therefore doomed to decay. Once hopeful ambitions twisted into cruel dogmas, traditions turning into religion and a forever lowering bar for what constitutes a good ruler. It was all par for the course when dealing with a system built upon the idea that a single ruler could not remain for eternity.

But I could do it. An Undead safe from hollowing, able to maintain his sanity over the course of centuries, unwilling to leave his throne and strong enough to defend it. Where others had failed I could succeed.

 _You shouldn't, it's not right for you to dabble in the affairs of a new land…_

 _There is no way back, this_ _ **is**_ _my land now..._

 _You are just a knight, do you even want to be a ruler? Do you want to end up like_ _ **him**_ _?_

Reality was harsh and I was no man to place my bets on ambition and hope alone. I decided then that I was not fit to rule. I was far too weak and inexperienced to lead an entire world to prosperity under my rule.

Which was why my first step would be to grow stronger.

"You" I pointed towards my knight "guard her, make sure she doesn't escape" I turned to the door and called over my shoulder to whoever would listen.

"I am going Dragon hunting" What else was there to do? Live a quiet life as a humble farmer? My hopes of such a life dashed ever since I was born and bred to be a killer and a servant.

Now I held a purpose once more. Not to kneel at another's feet or wander aimlessly (held back by chains stronger than any slave's), even as I descended those stairs I could feel the purpose strengthen my steps and sharpen my mind.

And from my throne room above I could hear the distant voice of someone wish for me:

"Good luck"

 **AN:**

 **How was that? I thought I might change the landscape (so to speak) and dragons have always been the heralds of new ago**

 ** _~Symbolism~_**

 **This decision was a bit of a gamble because I'm not sure what you're response to this will be however I needed to remedy something that has plagued me for a while. Oscar had been suffering from a severe case of purposelessness so I gave him one, and when I give something purpose I sure as hell don't skimp out on the height of the aim. It was really a tossup between him usurping the throne, running away into the wilderness or pretending to serve Salem. The last option was actually what I originally intended but this works too.**

 **Now time for some dot-point explaining of idea things (I'll find a name for this section later):**

 **I used Geists instead of other Grimm because humanity 'phantom' and poltergeist. Beyond that, because they appear to have a similar physiology to phantoms (since it would bring about questions if I used Beowulf that typically bleed or are completely solid) as the Geists seem to be less solid and generally (well) ghost-like.**

 **Also look out for pronouns in this series, I use them heavily to imply everything from power dynamics to levels of animosity and allegiances but I understand that if you're not looking out for them they can be easy to miss if you simply skim. Here's a freebie for you though:**

 **When Oscar refers to the previous room as 'my throne-room' he's essentially claimed the castle as his own. But whether or not the people under Salem choose to follow him is a different matter entirely.**

 **You'll also notice that this chapter was somewhat shorter than the last and that's because this was written (mostly) this week so you get what you wait for (which is why I shall never promise another chapter early again as an apology). I feel that this format is better since it's a return to the days of 3,000 word chapters of the beginning which allows me to stress over and pedantically research every word before I release it (but that's not to say they'll be that short again so don't panic).**

 **But enough about that, I'll see all of you in the next chapter (2-3 weeks later)**


	13. Another update

**AN:**

 **So...I'll start this off by apologising for lying about the next chapter being in 2-3 weeks because It's been 4 and I'm still not finished with it. I could explain to you the many duties that have suddenly thrust upon me but let's just say I've become slightly more busy. Now instead of going dark for another month I thought to write an update however that seems a little cheap so I've decided to give you something to make that revelation go down a little easier.**

 **This isn't a complete chapter of filler but it** ** _is_** **fragments of something I was working on, I planned on releasing a completed chapter of this after I finished** ** _A Knight's Honour_** **but soon I realised that I could barely keep up with the fortnightly updates.**

 **So think of this as a proposition, if you like this dumpster-fire of an idea then go ahead and write so in a review (or PM, it really doesn't matter) and I'll work on this when I'm not writing _A Knight's Honour_.**

 **Oh, fair warning, this is pretty vulgar so if that tickles your sensitivities then read no further.**

 **Seriously, if crude humour ain't your thing then go no further.**

"Stop fat-rolling Siegmeyer and get out of the way!" his muffled cries of 'I'm an onion' came just before he was thrown against the wall from a sweeping strike of Gwyn's Great Lord Greatsword.

"Do something for once Griggs" His soul arrow struck me in the side.

"GRIGGS!"

"I'm sorry! I won't use magic" He leapt into the fray with all the grace of a one-legged mule and was easily tossed aside with crushing blow against his leather buckler.

"Solaire! Dodge it damn it!"

"I can't! My programming sucks!" Solaire once more fell into the grasp of Gwyn whilst trying to summon another ineffectual Sunlight Spear (seriously, Gwyn's lightning resistance is his highest stat, what the fuck was FromSoft thinking? Oh right…parrying…). Held above his body clad in his royal drapes and moccasins, a veritable whirlwind of fire and smoke shot forth from his hollowed flesh and with such force that my ally was flung towards the roof and caught amongst the many stalactites that _would_ have made an interesting environmental hazard for both Gwyn and I.

"You're on your own, I can no longer engage in jolly cooperation"

"Solaire! No!"

"Fear not, you will always be with you" With a blush I once more set upon the slightly confused figure of Lord Gwyn. I struck at the still body of Gwyn who comfortably batted me away with his hand.

"Oh daddy"

"What?" came the echoed disbelief of Solaire.

"What?" came the stifled gasp of Siegmeyer.

"I knew it!" came the insufferable cheer of Griggs.

"What?" came the gravelly voice of Gwyn.

"Gotcha" Came my triumphant cry at striking towards his midsection. My aim struck true and a torrent of blood spewed forth, draining the life of a God was an amazingly orgasmic experience but my balls were still empty from having beaten the Bed of Chaos. However it was not yet over, and while I was colouring my lions white Gwyn grabbed me (not my fetish) and beneath his auto-erotic asphyxiating grip I began to slowly fall into unconsciousness.

 _'Not like this…not… like…This…'_

Before I could lose consciousness I heard the holy screams of God falling from heaven, and then Solaire knocking Gwyn onto my sword. The great influx of souls proved that the blow was fatal and I was left to wait as the hand holding me quickly dissipated into immaterial souls.

In the forgotten tomb of a lord long dead, it is here that I stand amongst the faded remnants of that which once was the noble Lord Gwyn. It is here that I stand armed with naught but my desperation and broadsword, clad in nothing but perseverance and an unwashed loincloth. It is here that I stand with all the vital spirit that encompasses a champion of flame.

"I am become death...destroyer of worlds…"

"Now's not the time for your bullshit philosophy Solaire, I've got a world to save by burning myself alive and perpetuating an endless cycle of rebirth"

 _Fucking Solaire…_

Taking one last, long, completely platonic kiss from Solaire's lips I behest the flame rejuvenate itself with my essence. I let out one final cry of triumph, of victory,

"OH GOD IT HURTS! HELP ME SOLAIRE! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CHOSEN UNDEAD! THERE IS NOTHING AFTER DEATH! ALL I CAN SEE IS AN ENDLESS VOID OF DARKNESS AND PINWHEELS!" Through my screams Solaire moved to help by striking me with lightning, which actually worked. I could see the bright red of the flames meld with the white of the lightning bolt into an unholy reckoning of pyromancy and miracles. Griggs Soul Arrow did not help by adding Vinheim Sorcery to the mixture (completely shifting the colour dynamic from orange to black). With my final vestiges of consciousness slipping from my grasping fingers I felt an almost unbreakable urge to curse Griggs, and while the endeavour _was_ ultimately useless it seems that a final 'fuck you' was all it took to be at peace.

/

I awaken standing in the middle of an office with some old fop and a dominatrix, Siegmeyer and Solaire stood equally as dazed (and Griggs was there too I guess). It seems that before any questions could be asked we were all suspended mid-air by a strange purple magic that I was none too fond of.

"Care to explain what you are doing in my office?" Asked the silver-haired man. Though he lacked the signature curved armour he was undoubtedly from Northern Catarina (evident by the hair). I would have answered were it not for the constant screaming coming from behind me; I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sir, please calm down" But Solaire would not be stopped, the sight of a room painted orange from sunset too devastating for him to give any other response.

"THE SUN! IT SETS! YOU HAVE FAILED ME OH GREAT REGENT!"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Extreme heliophilia" Eventually he was stopped with a solid knock to his head from a flailing Siegmeyer and laid against the floor. A small but intentional cough brought our attention once more to the bespectacled man and his…partner? Maid? Lover? Mommy? If the riding crop was any indication of their relationship then I need not know (I'd had enough physical traumas without more from a commanding woman).

"Now that we've a moment's peace, I ask you again, what brings you to my office?" He was well spoken but not a hint of the archaism scholars seemed oh so fond of. Was he perhaps a sorcerer of Vinheim?

"I could ask you the same question"

"No you could not"

 _Dammit, he's a crafty one…_

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be here"

"It does not but before you try and run off, who are the four of you?"

"The man wearing the masterfully crafted armour is Siegward of Catarina, the one wearing a bucket is Solaire of Astora and the other one is Griggs"

"And pre tell, who might you be?"

"I am Regent, the leader of this band of idiots. The chosen undead, lord of cinder, linker of the first flame, bearer of the Darksign, occasional nudist and loincloth enthusiast"

"I see…"

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" I pointed with both fingers to the visor.

"Then would you remind removing your helmet so I can better see your eyes"

"I would but I can't because of whatever spell that mother of yours has going"

"Mother!?" She seemed practically insulted that I called her out until I realised how that could be misinterpreted.

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean it in that way. I meant it in the sexual fashion, I apologise for any confusion" Now she just looked embarrassed. "There's no need to be embarrassed, you should live without regret. I should know how short life is, I've taken it enough times to know"

"Alright, I've had enough of this. Glynda, take them to the dungeon please"

"My safe word is Mildred"

"Mine is darkness"

"Mine is Sieglinde"

"Mine is-"

"Griggs. You're a virgin"

"What? You don't know that"

"Sorry, you're just 'involuntarily celibate' right?" Who knew air quotes were so hard to do in air?

"You three are the most vulgar bunch I've had the displeasure of dealing with"

"Not much room for manners when it's kill or be killed" It was an uneventful ride filled where somehow Siegmeyer had become comfortable enough to fall asleep and Solaire remained unconscious.

"So…"

"If you attempt any form of small talk on the way down that includes even a hint of vulgarity then you'll find yourself missing a few important parts before we arrive"

"I'd like to keep my clothes if that's alright, don't want to end up on your domination schedule"

"Silence!"

 **Here's a bonus conversation because I'm just that nice and this isn't really enough on its own to make up for not posting for so long:**

"It reminds me of an old friend…Oscar. I remember it like it was yesterday-day-day-day-day"

"You know we can't see your flashbacks right?"

"I'm done for I'm afraid. I'll die soon then lose my sanity. You and I, we're both undead…hear me out will you?" When faced with branching dialogue there are only two options.

"Yes"

"Okay... Regretably, I have failed in my mission, but perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family: In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgramige to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the bell of awakening, the fate of the dead thou shalt know. There…now you know, and I can die with hope in my heart..." Just as I turned to leave, this crazed man spake o'er the silence.

"…Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an Undead favourite. Now I must bid thee farewell-"

"What does it do?"

"Sorry?"

"The flask, what does it do?"

"Don't you know?"

"How the hell should I know? You expect me to know everything about the world just because I live in it?"

"Well not everything no…but this is something you should know of"

"Look. Are you going to tell me what it does or not?"

"Drinking from the flask heals all ailment retained through the surface of an able body"

"So then why don't you drink it?"

"That's…uh…because...it's…empty! That's right! You need to restore the flask at a Bonfire to use it again"

"There's one right outside. I could get it for you-"

"Look man! I'm just sick of fighting demons n' shit so now I want to die in peace by giving my quest to someone else"

"Rude…"

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't give a shit! Now fuck off before I cut you"

"Okay geez…by the way"

"What?"

"Do you have the key to open that door?"

"Fine, here, take it. I've got nothing left to live for anyway…"

"You know the offer still stands right?"

"Sure, whatever, no fuck off"

"May we meet again" I left the room through the convenient hole but not before hearing his muttered comments and the shifting of cloth.

 **And another one for good luck:**

 _I looked down at the tough black leather of my pants, their comfortable weight shifting into my long leather boots (curled at the fringes in small waves). The buckles on my shoes tightly secured them to my air of mystery, 'to what do those buckles attach his boots to?' they'd wonder to which the answer is 'nothing, they just look cool'. Next came the drooping cloth of the leather hood obscuring most of my face with a shawl and curling over the dull silver of my spaulder and a longer variant of reflective gold on my right to better catch the light of a torch when being hiding. Then at my belt-_

"Why are you staring at your clothes?"

"Because I need to think of a description for it Griggs"

"But why?" He said with his long robes of blackened silk, his small cap of the same colour resting against his head-"You're doing it again"

"Don't flatter yourself Griggs, you're description isn't even a quarter of the length of mine"

"…Okay…"


	14. Valley of Drakes

A midnight blanket painted the sky as if it had been struck for daring to shed light on such a place. Clouds filled what remained save for how they fled from the glorious sight of a shattered moon, a place eternally coveting dark to bend shadows in frightening shapes yet allowing just enough light for any unfortunate soul to view the nightmarish creatures that called the darkness home.

An environment perfect for one such as I

 _Now, what to do…?_

I stared at my gloved hands, dissatisfied with the unflinching steel, before removing the gauntlets to admire the clean skin beneath. How long had it been since I had seen such a fair sight? Rich sanguine fluid pulsing steadily through healthy veins of blue, a patchwork of lines across an expanse of pale skin common to one of noble blood.

How long had it been since I rid myself of the shackled nature of hollowing, had the clarity of mind to organise my thoughts?

As if answering the question, the skin of my palms seemed to crumble before my very eyes like a disturbed log in a cold fire pit finally being pushed past the brink of its stability. Every single piece of it flaked to the ground and revealed the scarred and rotting flesh beneath, then that too crumbled to arthritic bone appeared only to finally be replaced by ghastly nothingness floating in vague forms.

So sudden and potent was the illusion I nary realised it was just that.

An illusion _I_ had created.

I shook my head and things returned to normalcy, unwilling to risk another look, I reequipped the gloves. I stared vacantly at the ground for some moments before raising my eyes to meet the vast expanse of land that was now my kingdom.

An enormous yet uninhabitable wasteland…

Such a cruel joke it must have been hand-crafted by the Gods themselves.

 _Humble beginnings be damned…_

But it was no use ruling over an estate such as this without the power to protect it; as such I would need to become a warrior-king. A person cannot convince someone of a cause unless they have the power to pursue their ideal and give credence to their conviction, and so I would need to absorb an absurd amount of souls to achieve such a state that allowed me enough power to defeat any opponent.

Unfortunately, there was no prey in sight.

I searched from my vantage and even spied looks through the binocular, but I saw nothing save stone and disappointment. It was clear that I would have to look elsewhere for my hunting grounds.

That Witch had stated that the fabric of reality had torn to allow the demons of my world to pass over. So, one could infer that the place where the tear occurred would contain the greatest concentration of demons, that all the wayward creatures were birthed from the same broken barrier. Though a problem presented itself in that I knew not which direction I should go to reach that forest where it all began, it had been perhaps a few months since then (no more than half a year though I could not be sure) but it felt like centuries had passed so to try and remember any of the directions was futile. I had been transported here upon death after all and the only other time I had managed to reach that area was as a dull beast acting upon instincts lost to me in my state burdened by intellect.

I looked down at my pouch and reached in to retrieve the stone within, its chipped surface engraved with the body of a broad-winged dragon standing atop some precipice in all its forgotten majesty. The stone could reportedly allow one to achieve immortality but the human mind was never meant to dwell within such a primordial body (the insanity that followed the transformation was proof enough of that).

I stashed it away quickly before it could tempt me further and thought for a moment before deciding it no longer worth the effort to think about which direction to go.

A flood of nostalgia warmed my spirit, memories of traversing lands with naught but my instincts and curiosity to guide me. Simpler times for sure, unburdened by some grand destiny, travelling freely and yet they were so devoid of direction that I shudder to call them better times.

A grim-set smile spread weakly across my features, struggling with the sickening sweetness of the past, I marched ahead on purple plains of stone with no idea where I would end up.

Only the comfort that (no matter where I arrived) it would not be wasted followed me.

/

Days passed spent jogging along to the rhythm of my rising and falling chest with little else for company (save, perhaps, the occasional chirping of songbirds). The terrain never seemed to shift except in drastic ways, such as the border that I stood at now. It was as if by divine intervention that the world split in two neat sectors, cleanly cut as the mason's stonework.

On one side was a sea of crimson leaves with the scent of sweet sap thick in the air yet never cloying, the other was familiar to me with its aroma of loamy soil and…smoke?

 _No, not just smoke…this is something far more potent than that…_

Eager to confirm my suspicions I sped up my pace to cross the few steps I had left to be clear of the vermilion detritus that littered the floor yet refused to mingle with its verdant counterpart. As soon as I took that final step over the unseen line separating the two I felt a great influx of souls steadily pouring into the only vessel that could accept them.

 _1,000, 5,000, 10,000…What in the world?_

The stream never stopped even though I could not even hear the sounds of battle, save, for the distant collapse of trees and fleeing avian creatures that seemed far too unlike birds.

And then _it_ roared.

Like a beacon, a pillar of flame erupted in the distant and it was then that I knew that I had found my quarry.

I hurried cautiously towards the sputtering flames and when that failed me I was not short of smoke to trace. A path of shattered and charred wood soon made itself apparent as the bestial roars that echoed throughout the area, I could feel every howl and cry vibrate deep in my bones (their bloodlust giving rise to my own).

It was almost comical how they immediately centred upon my person as I broke the clearing and came to an area of uprooted trees and burning shrubbery. A group of wolf-Grimm had locked themselves in mortal combat with a screeching flock of displaced Drakes, both were unwilling to share their territory (the selfish mongrels that they were), with a few mangled corpses littering the ground. A silent agreement was reached between the two groups once my presence was known, namely that I would now be on the receiving end of their talons and teeth.

The first lycanthrope made his way to my position with startling speed and clamped firmly down on my shoulder.

Pitiful.

The density of the Humanity easily stopped its attack from ever going deeper than skin and the poise of my armour was more than enough to stop more than a slight stagger. I reached around and pressed the Dark Hand to its throat before sucking out all that was within it.

The creature struggled weakly before seeming to dry and shrivel like a prune before my eyes. The corpse that it left behind (and I tossed aside) was not unlike what you would imagine a hollow Grimm to look like. The rest were unfazed by my display and simply charged forward with their feeble minds working feverishly simply to maintain their balance, the simple creatures they were, they hardly realised that the Drakes would rain down their lightning regardless of who resided on the path to their target.

Blinding light and screeching consumed the area; the flowing currents of lightning that coursed through me were trivial compared to the instant destruction of the Grimm.

All that remained was their disgruntled cooing and the smell of storm.

I readied a volley of Chaos Flame to end them but they foolishly trusted their instincts and charged ahead anyway. Unlike most dragon-kind they were resistant to holy lightning but for that wonderful boon they traded a supreme weakness to fire which I was all too willing to exploit.

The dense mass of magma swelled and released its flames in a consuming wave that left naught but an influx of souls in its wake.

 _5,000…more than I was expecting but not enough…_

As if anticipating my thoughts, a sound like rending steel echoed across the valley. Another flock of Blue Drakes flew high on unfelt winds (though more likely still air) to my position with outstretched claws and gaping jaws. All of them seemed eager to tear away at my flesh or cook me from within with their lightning however they were mere drakes and hardly worth their weight in souls.

But (as I had failed to realise previously), their scales on the other hand were _far_ more valuable.

What a shame I could not pluck them from their living body.

"Come then!" I couldn't help the grin that spread from beneath my helm; it had been far too long since I had been caught in a battle I with no stakes, a battle that could only end in my victory.

Their talons caught nothing but air as I rolled out of their reach before countering with a thrust from a Demon's Spear. The thunder inherent to the spear coursed through its body before it collapsed ungracefully in a rolling pile of flailing wings. The others kept their distance and attacked in turns while their comrade recovered, executing swift strikes before attempting a coordinated strike (though calling their attack 'coordinated' is far from accurate). I tore from the Otherworld two massive slabs of steel (masquerading as some foolish parody of blades) and anticipated their attacks by crossing my swords.

 _Too soon and I'll miss them entirely._

 _Too late and, well…_

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, their hungry eyes reflecting a primal fire within them. Their faces now displaying clearly how much they longed for death, not their own of course, no, they wished for blood if only to sate a desire long known as insatiable and yet not entirely for that reason. They feared something beyond them, an ungodly thing; they feared what it meant to deny their instinct, to not kill that which lied defenceless before them. What would it mean for the most ancient of beings to go against their nature? Could they even be coaxed into doing so?

Somehow I doubted it…

 _Even the best among you returned to its fiendish origin when left to his devices, so what hope have you for retribution…?_

They lacked that spark, that ember that could burn all the brighter with the knowledge it consumed, they were merely brutish beasts. But it did not matter anymore than my many deaths did.

Their lives inconsequential as my sudden burst of speed that tore across the air in an attack that dyed the packed earth in viscera and frightening humours (laying bare their revolting nature for all to see). The swords disappeared to quicken my dive from the remaining trio whose coordination (or lack thereof) allowed a brief window for me to slip between their teeth, the entire affair bringing with it a wrenching nostalgia.

Memories of achievement, of easily dispatching creatures that had once dominated me so completely.

And all too soon they disappeared…

A scowl replaced my grin and I turned to lop off the heads of the remaining two with the Golem Axe. The cry of the deadly wind replaced their own death throes as the thump of their skulls striking the earth never sounded, almost instantly they had disappeared in a cloud of souls.

 _Too weak…far too weak…_

At this rate it would take a day to gain even a single level.

And I simply did not have the time.

The resounding silence of the forest seemed to agree.

I looked towards their place of rest only to find that one had survived. The one I had struck first had a grievous wound split its chest open, with its azure body stained with blood and halfway disembowelled a single idea came to my mind.

I stalked towards the downed animal and grasped its neck before forcing it to the ground. It cried out weakly from the mistreatment but I needed something greater from it.

"Go on then, scream" It whimpered and sluggishly shut its eyes; it was being embraced by the eternal slumber as its lifeblood created a small pool beneath it.

"Oh no you don't. I need you alive" I placed my hand over the wound and let out a blast of flame to sear it closed. It jolted awake and let out a deafening scream followed by a torrent of lightning blasted from its maw.

"Scream damn you!"

"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I looked to the skies for the source of the distant call as the world dipped into darkness. An enormous set of wings spread across the sky and I could not help the fear that seized my heart. It was something primal and all the stronger for it, a desire built from centuries of slaughter at their hands. It screamed from within for shelter, anywhere it could bury itself and never be seen again, anywhere that would allow it to be safe from the gaping jaws of death that waited to devour those careless enough to be caught in their presence.

Twas' the beacon that had lead me here now come to claim its prey.

I left the drake to its fate and readied myself for the wave of flame building itself in the beastly furnace of its gullet. Without warning the fire billowed out as a torrential downpour of oppressive heat, I barely managed to surround myself with a shelter of shields to mitigate the damage (nothing could stop it entirely). Small jets of heat managed to squeeze through innumerable places left uncovered, it struck my armour and blackened the steel but left me skin untouched but for a few chance burns piercing through with a sharpness greater than any arrow.

The drake was not as lucky as the sparks licked at its hide and stripped it of scales like the lioncats strips cattle of fur with rough tongues, though this was far faster and soon nothing was left but ash shifting form to souls and shooting towards the nearest vessel capable of harbouring them.

I breathed I sigh of relief once it had ended but only the taste of dust, ash and charcoal filled my lungs which I quickly hacked up as thick black mucus.

The casual descent of the Hellkite had created a wave of debris that clouded the area with dust.

Removing myself from my shelter, I forced out a roar of defiance and charged straight for the pale outline of its head. It arched its neck and reared back for another attack whilst I made sure it was trained upon my position with my own guttural shouts.

 _Time it correctly, you have nothing to fear…_

Once I saw the light flare in its throat I thrust myself to the side and remained safe from its greedy flames.

I ran fast as my legs would carry me and moved to its tail to grasp part of it and ready the downward blow of my axe, however in my impatience to act I had forgotten to think that the tail itself was yet another weapon of the dragon. It swung the limb with surprising agility and flung my hapless body to the side before descending upon me with sharpened teeth I had seen so often impaling my form. It clutched me in its maw and sunk its teeth to the gums with that characteristic hunger flaring in its eyes and dictating its every movement.

Despite the pain I reached for its vulnerable points but its eyes were out of reach, instead I looked for anything open and soft such as a slitted nostril. I shoved around blindly with my fingers until I reached its snout before roughly forcing my fist into its nose. It flailed its head and struck my body against the ground, luckily my armour held and my vitality was still strong however if this was a battle of endurance then I was sadly outmatched. With my other hand I fingered the loop of my belt in between the deliberate spasms until I could _just_ reach the contents of my satchel; my plan involving some not-quite-deadly moss that I always held on my person (it's surface littered with tiny irritating fibres which would hopefully work well for its intended purpose).

With my other hand I stuffed the remaining nostril with as much of the moss as I could; it instantly took effect and thrashed wildly. I was almost blown to smithereens as it shuddered quickly and reflexively let out a blast of deathly hot flame in its own twisted version of a sneeze. I clambered out of its mouth less than a second before it let out its gout of flame. Instead of falling I hung tightly by my right fist still lodged in its slit, utilising my momentum to hook my leg over its side and climb atop its back just before my hand was released with a sickening squelch and I could finally begin my assault.

Stupidly, absolutely foolishly, I thought it would be unable to defend itself whilst I sticking it with reckless abandon.

If there was one lesson I had learned throughout my time in Lordran it was to never underestimate an enemy, I was living proof of that.

And yet, I could not foresee that the drake would take to the skies with great flaps of its wings, skim the canopies of the tallest trees and go even beyond that to reach the garment-soiling heights above even that of the cliff I recalled as the pathway that began this entire journey. All while I screamed to the heavens in surprise and (admittedly) fear.

It spun and shifted its back to rid itself of the parasite that clung to it but to no avail as I had dug twin daggers deep into its hide and prayed to a god I hoped had not abandoned me that I would not fall.

In between the rattling and jostling I had brief glances as to which direction my flight was headed, the alien architecture and single castle standing proudly over the rest.

All of it a place I had escaped from.

And all of it up in flames.

Smoke blanketed the area in a grey haze and I swore upon all that I held dear that if I the damned beast had quietened its cries I would have heard distant screams.

Just as I had rid the taste of ash from my mouth I could taste it again in the air, knowing every beat of its wings brought us closer to the chaos if only by the increasing strength of war's scent.

/

The ride would almost be pleasant, a lovely evening sunset dying the sky a most vibrant shade of pink. But I could not settle and enjoy nature's beauty for my work never seemed to stop.

My stillness seemed to have lead this simple creature to believe that I no longer rode it and so he flew steadily towards the sounds of combat it was no doubt better adapted to hearing.

I peeked out over its gliding wings and saw how quickly I we had travelled in such a short time, if I were to risk using my binoculars then I would have been able to see the blood that pooled beneath the numerous corpses still being fed on by all manner of demons and Grimm (their faces dyed in shadow by the dancing flames around them).

 _Do I save them? How will I benefit from this? Of course I it would drum up support for my kingdom and perhaps convince them to settle in its borders…_

In between my indecision, the Drake decided for me when it too was cast in shadow by wings equal in size to its own, though once I glanced up it was clear that its wings eclipsed the beast I rode now.

Fear and anticipation gripped my heart before I calmed considerably once I saw the crimson gleam of the Giant Raven's six eyes and bleached mask.

Of course the beast was nothing to scoff at but at least it was not about to whisk me away on some grand adventure, right into the heart of my enemies' base of operations.

"Caw!" And then it picked me up and whisked me away.

/

 _Downtown Vale…_

Like a stone I was held tightly between talons longer than I was tall, perhaps it would not have been so frightening were it not for the complete nonchalance of the trade. It was as if I was merely payment to a dangerous highwayman or a fare at a toll. That and the realisation that were the avian demon to land it would either have to let me drop or land atop me.

Neither of which was a pleasing proposition.

We flew closer and closer towards the flat rooftops in an abandoned part of the city (devoid of both man and beast) before opportunity presented itself in the form of its relaxed grip. Seizing the chance, I removed my armour and wriggling out of its talons before dropping like a pebble onto the waiting stone of the rooftop.

I bent my legs and crouched into a roll that did little to save the damage to my vitality (which rested at a worrying half of its capacity), but my decision to remain seated on the floor was for the better as great gusts of air would have toppled me over should I have been standing. The Raven rested its enormous body beside mine and nestled as if it were finally able to roost. I made to move away however it instead brought its massive wing aside in a motion that pushed me into the coarse feathers of its breast.

My naked skin against its feathers revealed that they exuded no heat, even when I dared to search deeper there was simply nothing to absorb and make my own. I looked up into its eyes, seeing the complacency that settled in its form as it set its mind in a trance and looked absently around to watch for anything that would penetrate its uncertain peace. I watched with it, seeing the burning fires lighting the city where the setting sun could not. The scent of iron and collapsed rubble thick in the air alongside something else I could only describe as sharp and clear.

 _Why would it bring me here? What does it want? Why in the world did it take me…perhaps I am a waiting meal…or a tidy trinket…_

I reequipped my Thief's armour with a thought, pushed past its wing and out from behind it. Unfortunately this upset the beast.

"Caw!" with surprising swiftness it struck my head with its beak and picked me up by the cloth of my hood.

"Stop!" and to my surprise it did. I hovered there for minutes perhaps as neither of us looked away from one another. Why it would choose to obey the orders of something as weak and pitiful as a human I did knew not but, I thought, perhaps it would work again.

"Down" instantly it relaxed and placed me on the floor before its face shook in discomfort and it cawed. Silently at first but soon it grew into something I could almost understand.

"S-S _k_ e-, S _c_ e _n_ t"

"Scent?"

" _Sh_ sh _e_ - _n_ t"

"You were sent here?"

"K-K-Kr _e_ e _n_ "

"Keen? No, Queen? Did she send you?" but the creature only stared dumbly and tried to repeat words alien to it, words it obviously did not understand the meaning of.

"Stop, I understand…that witch…just what, no, _how_ is she doing this" But the stupid bird had no answers for me.

 _I captured her, did she escape? Did my own creation betray me? Damn you!_

Rage bubbled from within and I glared beneath my hood at her creation. This thing was yet another extension of her, no matter how mindless it was I could not discount the idea that it was monitoring me. Acting as her eyes even if she was leagues away.

"Perhaps you could help me…" I moved towards its lowered beak and reached out to stroke the feathers just beneath its eyes. Between strokes I equipped the Dark Hand.

"After all…" Seizing a portion of its mask, I began draining with all my might.

"I need to _heal_ " Euphoria flooded my body and I settled into my old habits. When it began to struggle I brought forth my other hand to pierce its eyes at random with a worn dagger.

"K _e_ e _n_! _K_ e _e_ n! S _c_ k _ee_ -"

"Don't Struggle! I'll make this quick! Your aid has not been forgotten!" Despite my anger at the Witch and despite my previous thoughts I felt that this mindless being held none of the blame; it was an act of mercy to kill it when the alternative was enslavement to her.

In between its cries it toppled over from the sudden drain on its energy and writhed weakly on its back.

The Beowulf had been drained in seconds but this was slow and gradual, while the former was like crushing a grape this was more akin to slowly applying weight to the skull of a prisoner and waiting for the moment it would 'pop'.

"That'll teach you! I don't need your help! You think I can't do this on my own!?" The rush of pleasure clouded my mind to a state somewhere betwixt old bloodlust and new rage.

I did not stop even when my wounds had all healed and the creature lied dead and drained.

I struck its head a few more times for good measure and found that I was disappointed that there was no blood, only whispers of abyssal smoke.

I turned away from my handiwork (considerably calmer) and slid down a convenient pile of rubble to the cracked paving of the streets below, walking down towards the far-off sounds of cannons and death.

/

By the time I arrived upon my first daemon it was too late to save most of the townsfolk caught amongst the carnage. None of it was old, there was no rotting or even flies buzzing around the dead (except for a few who were little more than red paste mixed with bits of pink and white), though there were fewer than I expected (less than a dozen dead in total and all spread out over the area).

"Please someone! Help us!" A great Taurus demon loomed over them preparing for another strike to clear the rubble the living hid under. I switched into my knightly attire and crept quietly behind the beast, admiring the several shallow cuts laced the body of the bull demon and a simple lightening spear poked through its chest once I thrust it through. It roared (annoyingly enough) before disappearing in a cloud of light that helpfully illuminated the anticipant faces of the survivors (five, if I saw correctly). Unfortunately the roar attracted a trio of other demons whose first act was to step atop the rubble which housed the survivors and crush all those who hid within. Their screams stopped after the third made its way over them to join its fellows in their mad dash towards my position, judging from the pitch, one of them must have been a child (though it had been so long since I had met one that I couldn't be sure). The first fell easily enough, a few choice jabs with the lightening spear made sure of it. The others unintentionally forced me into a melee by surrounding me however much like me they did not expect to be suddenly caught by a constant stream of unrelenting tiny arrows. They lacked the strength to pierce their hide but worked well enough to distract them whilst I made short work of one, turned to roll behind the second and away from the crushing blow it delivered to the pavement. Out of the corner of my eye I spied the assailant fiddling with their handheld cannon of a weapon that shimmered gold across the rim but was jet black everywhere else. Despite the ease of the task, my thrust did not hold the full weight behind it and glanced across its shoulder, the coursing energy enraged the beast (which I had not thought possible, given its general disposition).

"Have at thee!" I roared in an attempt to boost my own morale enough that it would overcome the boredom of facing such a dull and brutish creature, and while it allowed for me to score another strike against its chest I decided that perhaps it would be better to lead it on a chase (peppered by projectiles all the while). From that point a dangerous plan brewed in my head, one that would require more than a few dead demons. The mystery aid would act as a witness to my selflessness which would restore some of my lost credibility.

Perfect…

/

Soon enough my light jog turned into a mad dash as several bolts of lightning struck the ground near my feet and thundering footsteps shook the world around me. The young maiden who fired upon us had stopped now and simply followed with an expression I could not parse from my position, more interesting was the fact that her cannon was now only a solid brick of black iron (the complexity of design needed to allow such an absurd transformation I could not even begin to fathom). A half-dozen Asylum, Taurus demons and armoured Gargoyles all clambered over (and sometimes through) buildings to reach me first which caused them to hinder each other's movements and allow me the small headway I made in my run.

With the first step of my plan in motion I turned suddenly and forced my hands to the ground to cast Chaos Storm. Pillars of molten stone flooded the immediate area to leave a river of magma quickly hardening.

Those that survived the initial blast now found themselves trapped by the hardened lava but lacked the creativity to escape in any way except slamming away at their own feet.

While it was not part of my plan it worked well enough as the Asylum Demons crushed their smaller kin beneath them however the resulting noise of a group of building sized demons beating the ground with blunt instruments brought visitors of the nightmarish variety.

'Twas then that she finally saw fit to join the battle and swaggered confidently towards me whilst dipping her head to look over her blackened spectacles. She _reeked_ of self-assuredness

I turned away to face the Grimm before I further indulged her bloated self-worth.

At this point the Grimm were weaklings, only when I was unarmed did they pose any tangible threat but now they did little more than tickle my sense of danger. They stalked around the rubble and dug away at a specific pile with vigour, my lax approach only alerted them once I struck the ground with a newly equipped Cursed Greatsword. They growled a low song of threat before charging in a way that seemed more irritated than aggressive, yet she saw fit to steal my prey with a steady stream of lightning bolts. I was well out of her range but chose to move towards it and deliver the final blow by cleaving their skulls in two with a downward strike. The hefty weight of the Greatsword was more than enough to crush any resistance instantly and soon enough I was caught in a mist of rising humanity.

I toyed with the wisps in a rare moment of whimsy, using the Dark Hand to twist and shape the smoke into meaningless patterns, all the while forgetting the existence of the maiden who stood a few paces.

It is like playing with a babe…so small and weak that it remains incorruptible…

"Nice moves there. I don't think I've seen you around Beacon before, you must be from outside Vale right?"

 _How…charming…_

"I suppose you might say that…" Still entranced, I responded absently.

"Don't think I've seen a semblance like _that_ before. Can you bring in anything or is it just weapons?"

"I can change my clothing too, if I so wish…"

 _Why can I not absorb you? Are you too thin or simply lacking in solidity? I have no issues when absorbing it from you while you live and I still possess room for more Humanity…_

"That sounds amazing, I'd trade mine for yours in heartbeat. Finding the perfect outfit would be so much easier"

"Yes, quite…"

"Are you, are you ignoring me?" My trance dissipated upon her final question and frustratingly the smoke escaped too quickly for me to grasp it again. I turned to face her and answer her questions properly when the gravity of the situation dawned upon me.

 _She probed me for information, now that is yet another person who knows of your abilities…'twould be best to reveal no more…would not wish to announce my presence before I arrive…_

"Oh? My sincerest apologies, I was…lost in thought. Please go on"

"Well we're finished here, from what I can see that's the last of them and I'm low on ammo so I'll be heading back to base"

"Would you allow me to accompany you?" That cocky smile resurfaces but it was more controlled than something an inexperienced warrior would give, it came from a place of understanding and self-indulgence rather than illusions of grandeur.

"Just stay close to me, and don't make too much noise" I scoffed at her words (though it was obvious that they were meant to tease).

"Spare me your teasing, I have been sneaking around towns before you could walk" I searched my psyche for the Theif's armour and wrapped the shawl neatly around my mouth to mask even my breathing. If only to further prove her wrong (however childish it may seem) I equipped the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring. She seemed to hold my gaze for a moment while I replaced my helmet but quickly attempted to continue the conversation and not draw attention to her curious glances.

"What? No way, how old are you?"

"We are not too far apart in age. It is simply that where I hail from, one learns that skill young or not at all…" Memories of spilt ale and drunken shouting flashed so vividly that I stopped in my tracks momentarily, not that my guide noticed of course (my footsteps long since stopped being a reminder of my movement).

 _Give them back…my memories…please…_

 _No…I do not need them anymore…they will only distract me when my focus is needed elsewhere…_

 _But I cannot simply forget the past…do I even want to know more?_

 _Of course…but what good would knowing do me?_

"Wait! Please, don't leave us here!" Simultaneously, we spun around and moved towards the rubble they had been clawing away at. In between the cracks I could just about spy the frightened faces of four children and one elderly woman still attempting to shield them with one arm whilst crying for help. I rushed to their side and knelt to one side while wondering how best to remove them from their precarious refuge, frustrated with the lack of options I tore off the shawl for greater sight.

"Is there an exit? Any way for you to leave?"

"Are any of you hurt?" Finally caught up to me, she began coddling the survivors despite the danger of it all.

"No, we're all fine thanks to you but I'm afraid those awful Grimm have locked us in here. Not that I should be complaining, it's what bought us time enough for you both to arrive" She spoke wearily yet with wide eyes, the adrenaline remaining in her system still flowing steadily while her manners demanded her speak slowly and clearly leaving her more breathless than should she have spoken quickly. Finally I found a small stone I could remove that would make it safe to remove the others.

It was slow but steady progress, careful consideration given to each movement and the strength behind it until a sufficient opening was created.

"Thank you" Six in all and none in rough shape beyond scrapes and bruises, which meant they were all thankfully able to walk. So innocent and youthful, it was a state of being I had forgotten until moments ago. They were not unlike the wisps I played with earlier, both held that agreeable personality unwilling to do anything that it did not want-

 _You can admire them later, for now you must bring them back safely…_

"We should hurry; I do not fancy my chances protecting all of you at once. Remain close and remain quiet. But you-" I turned to face my cohort "carry the woman"

"You're gonna make me do it? Whatever happened to chivalry?"

"You are strong enough to carry her and I need to be able to respond to any attack at any time. I am better equipped to fight these monsters than you are despite what you may think. Besides, you are a hunter are you not? Could a defender of the people not bring herself carry an elderly maiden to safety? Perhaps it was foolish of me to believe that you held even a fraction of the strength of a true hunter, and even less of their bravery…"

"I get it, I get it. You don't have to ramble" She knelt down and lifted the woman onto her back with a word and began moving ahead (all the while having her quarry acting bashfully at being carried by someone a quarter of her age).

"Come now children, we must be swift if we wish to reach shelter before midnight"

"Are you _real_ hunters?" one of the young girls piped up and challenged my authority directly with no fear at all. I paused momentarily to recall exactly what a child is and how to respond to one.

"She is, but I am not" I continued walking even as I heard three distinct voices.

"What?" One from my acquaintance, another from the older woman and the final from the child.

"I am no hunter, not in the way you think of it. I used to be a knight and so I have come to this city to aid its people in their time of need" My own silent footsteps were now followed by the patter of several smaller ones.

"If you're a knight then why aren't you wearing a helmet? Or armour" I pondered on it for a moment and thought to indulge her childish fancies. My clothing seamlessly changed from blackened leather to the armour of an Elite Knight of Astora.

"Will this do?" The adults among them reared back at the sudden change while the children were conversely drawn in.

"How did you do that!?" Their volume was problematic so I had to remedy it. My first ideas were threats of violence or the horrors that would descend upon them should I be unable to protect them from their own carelessness. But those were the tactics of those who knew not that children were but half-people, containing their emotion but lacking their logic beyond the immediate.

"How about a bargain then? If you all can remain quiet until we arrive to safety then I will tell you all how I achieved this _and_ I shall gift you magic of your own. So…what say you?" Mumbled assent followed my question.

"You're not lying are you?" She puffed out her cheeks and placed me under her adorable scrutiny.

"Well if I am being perfectly honest then I must say that I do not _know_ if I am lying or not. I am not sure if my gift acts the way it does because of magic or because that is simply the way it forms regardless of any magical influences" She turned contemplative for a while and I was rewarded with silence for my sufficiently complex answer (just difficult enough that a child could not understand but tried to anyway). It did not last long though for soon she found something new to ask about.

"I've never seen a hunter before"

"I am no mere hunter"

"But don't you fight monsters?"

"Hunters _hunt_ while _I conquer_. A hunter stops fighting Grimm once their job has finished but I do not, I do set my goal as something any man could achieve in a day. I fight until there is nothing left to fight"

"And then what do you do?"

"Pardon?"

"When there is nothing left to fight then what do you do?"

"…I…"

 _….There is always something left to fight, something to disturb my peace…nothing so good can last without the eternal vigilance of an unflinching Guardian…_

"Then I'll find something else to do…"

"But…what will you do _after that_?"

"For one so young you think too far into the future"

 _And for you the future has no end…I will never be able to rest…._

"I shall tell you once I know. But for now you must be patient, and, if I my memory serves me right, _quiet_ "

 _Silence…_

"So where are you from?" I let out a sigh of exasperation. It was clear I could not simply silence her with answers so I was effectively trapped in a prison of my own making, one that I could only leave once we arrived at our destination.

"I am from the Grimmlands, well that is where I came to here from. I am its king actually" Both of the adults looked to me with a face somewhere between confusion and disbelief before settling on amusement (perhaps believing that it was no more than a false moniker to entertain the most sociable of the children).

"Wow! A king?!"

"Yes, now please try to keep your bargain I shall be forced to revoke my end of the deal"

"No! I mean, no. I'll be quiet but just one more question" I looked to her for any deception and found far too much. " _Please…_ " But, I was desperate and I thought we were close to our destination.

"Go on. But _only_ one more"

"If you're the king of the Grimmlands then do you have a Queen?"

 _White thighs..._

"No! I mean…no, no. I rule alone, I do not need a Queen"

"But that's _boring_ , don't you get lonely all by yourself?"

"I manage just fine, in fact it gives me something I never seem to find in the company of others"

"What's that?"

"Silence…" The finality in my tone was well executed. It was so perfect that even if one spoke not the same tongue as I they would have understood completely the meaning.

But not _her._

The sheer inanity of her questions and their quantity alone were enough to drive any man insane. Age, name, favourite food, favourite colour, least favourite food and so on and so forth. If I had not been so absorbed in trying to shield my mind from her hollowing attacks I would have been surprised at how easily I could answer each question, as if the barrier of memory never locked these memories away from me and that if I had only cared more about the mundane I would not have thought it lost.

Such is life, I suppose, to forget the importance of the familiar until you are stripped bare of all else.

The irritation switched to comfort and I found myself almost enjoying our little walk.

/

The remainder of our stroll was uneventful, occasionally a distant cry or roar of cannon would cause her to flinch and grip her weapon more tightly but (discounting those few moments) nothing else of note occurred. She fiddled once with a luminous device which I withheld from asking the purpose of.

The entrance to Beacon had been transformed from a beautiful stretch of grass and neat pathways to an area flooded with makeshift tents and campfires. Many sat huddled in groups around the quiet flames of the area, some had the vacant look of one who had never seen death experiencing it in droves and others merely looked uncomfortable. Several men in pristine white and blue uniforms patrolled the area and aided those in need while watching the skies with nervous vigilance, perhaps shaken by something earlier in the day. Plenty wore rags and few were clean, it looked more the aftermath of a tragedy than the beginnings of an invasion.

"Hey you over there! We've got some more civilians here!" A duo of kindly young women in green uniforms came over to tend to the small abrasions that remained on the children and ask questions of the older woman but they would not let me forget the deal I had made, they pulled away from the nurses and looked expectantly at me.

"Ah yes…what was I going to give you again?"

"Magic stuff!"

"Was I not also going to tell you how I managed to change my clothing so quickly?"

"Yeah! That too!" They all answered in their own way but she managed to eclipse them in sheer excitement.

"Then close your eyes and hold out your palms" Mostly obedient (but for a few who dared spy through half-shut eyes), I gave them something expendable yet charming in its own way. To each I granted a Prism Stone without thought to colour and its connection to them.

"Now open them" The Stones held no powers beyond that of casting light but it was enough to satisfy them. They 'awed' and 'ooed' and compared colours (a few looked tentatively towards me while exchanging stones to receive the colour they desired).

"So how did you do it?" She had managed to sneak behind me while I was absorbed in their reactions.

"That I shall keep a secret. I _would have_ told you but for how talkative you were all along our walk. Yes I believe that I will keep that to myself for now"

"Aww, bu-"

"But. For all our chatting I don't believe I've asked your name yet"

"You first"

"Oscar"

"Sarcoline" It was then that I took a moment of time to truly analyse her features. A child of no more than eight summers (judging by how she did not pass my waist), hair the hue of blushing clouds dyed lightly by the rising sun flowing wildly down her back and sharp features similar to my own. Bright hazel eyes that hid an immense cunning behind their bright exterior, her body clothed by dull woollen trousers and a sweater that both were littered with sown on patches of mismatched cloth that betrayed a worn nature beyond that of the immediate catastrophe.

"Good luck to you, may fortune favour you. If you should meet me again then do not hesitate to call upon me" A nurse came beside her and lead her away by the hand.

"See you later Mister King!" She waved energetically with her free hand and I returned the gesture slowly, she continued her rapid waving until she disappeared around the corner of a tent.

"You have earned my favour…" I whispered the quite promise beneath my breath but vowed to keep it regardless.

I was no longer a man of chivalry or knighthood. My honour was for myself and the promises I made.

It made for a refreshing change.

But there was yet another thing I must do should I wish to clear my conscience completely. I spied the older woman finishing her account of events that unfolded before sitting down near one of the fires like a waiting mother hen.

I reached her quickly and knelt to proffer a palm-sized item.

"Take this; I know not which currency is accepted here but I this should suffice. It is solid gold, I hope, unless the men who made it lacked the mettle to do so. Hopefully it will be of use to you and them" I closed her arthritic fingers around the coin before she could refuse and moved away with a soft smile. "Good luck to you" Admittedly it was hard to part with however it was a necessary sacrifice for word of my good deed would spread and eventually reach _him_. It was all part of a plan that built itself towards greater magnificence the further along it was.

It was also easier to no longer have to look upon the face of Gwyn's uncle every time I spent coin.

I did not move aimlessly, instead I stood now beside my travelling companion pocketing her spectacles.

"How goes the efforts?"

"They keep coming in from the Emerald Forest and we've barely managed to push them to a standstill at downtown Vale. It was a lot worse a few days ago…we couldn't even stop them…"

"I see…" Truthfully I was distracted; I had caught sight of the Headmaster speaking animatedly with a tall well-dressed man. The conversation seemed heated and while the frustration of the taller man rose like steam off his body (visible for all to see) while the other hid it behind a façade of calm yet cracks in it showed in small gestures (the tightened grip on his cane and the creeping tells of irritation at the edges of face). In a rare moment of amusement, the lack of hair on his head and face were evidence enough that he had not fully escaped the Hellkite Drake's flames, that alone was worthy of a light chuckle.

 _While you may not be quite mortal Ozpin you are far from undying…that title belongs only to me and as befitting it I shall enter your conversation as I choose…and you will provide me the respect I deserve…_

My silent steps went unnoticed until I was within sight of both whereupon the Man in White turned and looked impatiently at me while the Headmaster's response was far more measured, a simple turn and crease of his eyebrows and small sneer which I would carve from his face one day.

"And who are you?"

"He's the one we've been looking for James"

"What? Put your hands where-"

"No, James. If he so much as _breathes_ threateningly then you drill him full of holes"-His was dumbstruck at his associates comment, perhaps unused to such brazen threats from his cohort's mouth-"Now, if you'd be so kind. Tell me why on Remnant you thought it would be a good idea to return here…"

I raised my hands to my chest in mock surrender at his pitiful attempt at intimidation; truly, it was difficult to restrict the loathing in my voice as I spoke.

"I assure you that I come with no ill intent"

 _I won't kill you…_

"I simply wish to speak"

 _Not yet…_

"I have information that could be of use to you"

 _But your turn shall come…_

"And I am more than willing to share it"

 _And when it does…_

"But if you would prefer to attack me then be ready for a fight"

 _You shall know despair as I did…_

 **AN:**

 **For those confused by the name let me explain. He's essentially now in a pit of snakes, which is ironic considering the serpent is the symbol of the undead (imperfect dragons due to how their immortality comes at a cost, basically the lack of wings 'grounds' them and prevents them from 'ascending' to the rank of 'true immortal')**

 **I'd also like to clear something up. I understand that Oscar seems to act irrationally** ** _but_** **this is not because I intended for him to come across as flat or one note. If you haven't noticed, he is halfway insane. In the end Oscar is a human and people can go insane quite easily, the average death total for a souls player in DS1 is ~720 so imagine what kind of strain that would have on one man. I contemplated not making him insane, letting his control over humanity be an all-healing elixir but that'd just feel like cheating. I mean, I've taken you across these chapters with subtle hints and not so subtle hints that Oscar is traumatised by his time in Lordran (and even before it) so to throw away something that would be so integral to any human being would seem even more flat and one-note.**

 **I hope I got my point across because I tend to ramble a lot and my writing is quite easy to misunderstand because I am ruthless when it comes to revealing things (seriously half the stuff I've foreshadowed won't come into play until I write in the rest of it or outright explain it)**

 **But forget about that (and please do** ** _not_** **look up a map of Vale because I've completely fucked the geography but I'm too lazy to change it. I've dug the hole too deep to climb out of now),**

 **A very scary and inevitable problem has reared its head. That being I am running out of names of places in DS1 that make sense to title each chapter as. It is a grave issue, so grave in fact that I have considered importing names from DS2 and 3. Nothing else in this chapter matters, I just need your opinion on this, should I continue stretching your imagination in how the title is connected to the contents of the chapters or should I bring in more names. I know there's a third option where I just title them by number but that I say is heresy of the highest order and any to suggest such treason will be cast from society, coated in cheap syrup and fed to the nearest colony of ants to reflect in death their stupidity in life.**

 **Oh, and sorry about this being 3 months late (probably should have started off with that). The chapter went through like 30 different versions until I settled on this one so that's my excuse.**

 **Until next time my patient audience (which won't be more than a month I hope).**


	15. Tomb of Giants

"And why should I trust you?" His anger was tempered but only so much that it did not push him to attack me, though he was indeed prepared should I be bold enough to do so. Part of me thought he ached for it as I did; I could see it in his posture, leaning forward, with his cane hovering above the ground and ever so slightly pointed in my direction.

"My mind had been controlled by that witch...while she had me in her grasp I was quite mad, and so in our next meeting I was not...I was not myself. But for all that I have done while under her spell, I apologise" His thoughts flashed across his face in minute twitches, considering the possibility before deciding to investigate further.

"She forced you into servitude? I've crossed paths with quite a few people who worked beneath her and none of _them_ showed any signs had any delusions as to what they were doing. Do you except me to believe you?"

"No, but think back to our first meeting. I tried to _join_ you when I first arrived only for you to go back on your word and try to _torture_ me. If I hadn't escaped when I did you'd find me in a much less… _forgiving_ mood…"

"Ozpin. That's not true is it?" Apprehension creased his brow and exposed wrinkles that belied his youth.

"James, he's a terrorist and a murderer. Are you really going to trust his word over-"

"Stop avoiding the question Ozpin. Is what he's saying true?"

"I...I wouldn't have hurt him, not in the way you're imagining. I wanted to intimidate him because I knew he was too stubborn for anything else. But even then, _this_ is different, _he's_ different. Anyone else and I would have sat them down and convinced them of our cause, anyone else and I would have shown them what it is we strive for"

"And what makes me exempt from your little criterion for what constitutes a requirement for suffering as oppose to simple discourse?" He was so arrogant that he would not as much as look at my face when he responded.

I could practically _feel_ my blood boil.

"He was too strong, too much of an unknown and already prone to violence. And no General, I'm not referring to the sort of violence we usually get in Beacon, he fights people like we fight Grimm. Without emotion and always with the intent to kill..." A sort of realisation dawned on the General then and though he said nothing I could see now that he now regarded me with respect, not as a person but as a threat.

"I couldn't have him in my school, around my students, but I couldn't let him roam free either until I'd found out _exactly what_ he was and _why_ he was here. I knew he wasn't as simple as he made himself out to be, and when I... _interrogated_ him, I found that he was not a man; but a force of nature. You don't try to reason with a whirlwind and you don't shake hands with a Grimm"

"Ozpin you're overreacting-"

"She taught you too, didn't she?"-His head shot towards me with tired eyes lost to the past-"you can create Grimm just like she can, control them too if I chanced a guess" It was not a question, he simply wished for my admittance to something he knew to be true. It would have been easy enough to deny, he had no proof of it after all…

"She taught me nothing, I was tossed into a pit and had to claw my way out and survived by the skin of my teeth. But to answer your question, yes, I can create something similar to her beasts. Though mine are _far better_ "

"Do you see? _This_ is what I mean"

"If my presence is so abhorrent to you then I shall excuse myself. At least then I will not have wasted my time trying to persuade a foo-" He raised a weary hand to silence me, irritating as it was; I chose to let him speak.

"But…sometimes you must do what you should not. Despite my feelings towards you, there are larger issues at hand and if you can find it in yourself to aid in any way then on behalf of the many citizens of Vale I would be grateful"

"I was planning on saving the innocent regardless, not that _you_ were any help in persuading me"-I let the words writhe in the air before moving on, letting them know how close they had come to losing my aid-"However I require a small list of things, I need all of them and as soon as you can get them, in exchange I will tell you the weaknesses of these creatures and how best to defeat them, why I can even mitigate the Grimm attacks if those present a problem. Do we have a deal gentlemen?" I let the offer sit in the air for a while; let the irresistible desire fester in their minds while I grinned beneath my shawl. Ever the pragmatist, the Man in White spoke first.

"As amazing and impossible as that sounds, I'd like to hear these terms before I agree to anything"

"Oh they are quite simple really, I desire sulphur and saltpetre. The purer the better. Charcoal too, if you possess any, I will need as much as you can afford to give"

"What do you need them for? Why would you even want them?"

 _War_

"Well the Grimmlands are quite… _barren_ , so I will need to fertilise the lands before I ask people to work them. As they say: 'A man that cannot feed himself is doomed to eat from the palm of another'"

"I'm sorry; did you just say you wanted people to _live_ in the Grimmlands?"

"Ah yes, which brings me to my second request. I need people to populate my lands"

"That's insane! You want to send people right to the area with the greatest density of Grimm! _Hundreds_ of our best hunters have gone there and _none_ have come back"

"That is because they entered as intruders and not as guests"

"You speak as if you own the land?" His interest piqued, the Headmaster chirped the question I had baited.

"Oh? Haven't you heard? Well I suppose it was a fairly recent development…" I waited again for their impatience to grow. It was delightful to see them squirm quietly until the brasher of the two broke the silence with a quiet sigh.

"Heard of _what_?"

"The monarch of the Grimmlands has been dethroned. I rule them now. _I_ am King of The Grimmlands" An array of emotions flashed across both of their faces until the collective silent disbelief was reached between the two.

"I thought you said that you were under the influence of… _her._ Do you mean to tell me that an enemy we have spent decades fighting has been-"

"Killed? No. I have decided that she is more useful alive, but I am not a fool. I have her trapped, guarded and drained" I chose not to mention her sudden messenger bird, the negotiations relied on their confidence in my absolute control.

They would not settle for less.

"I don't believe you understand the gravity of what you're saying. She should have ultimate power in the Grimmlands. To say you beat her alone while _you_ were bested by two hunters is-"

"If you are referring to our duel at Beacon when _I_ was _still innocent_ , where a _third_ person interrupted our duel, a duel in which _you cheated,_ a duel where _you_ neglected any pretences of honour _despite_ having agreed to the entire affair"-I let a small sigh release itself before I could spiral into a murderous state-"If you are speaking of _that_ duel, then I must remind you that you had the element of surprise and so too did I when I defeated her. Her true power comes from her army and ability to cow others into subservience. If you take those away, and manage to catch her unawares, then I'm sure even _you_ could stand on even ground with her"

"I'll need proof that The Grimmlands are safe enough before I send anyone to live there, and even then I cannot promise that they will be willing to follow you. I feel irresponsible even suggesting it…"

"Sir James, was it?"

"General Ironwood of Atlas" He stood a little taller at the title, as if he had to raise himself to meet the burden of it.

"Oscar of Astora, though I'm sure you already knew that"

"Is…is your name common where you are from?"

"I don't believe so..."- My mind flared suddenly with possibilities, the question itself was so bland that it could have meant anything and everything- "why do you ask?" The headmaster stepped in quickly to remedy the situation and the accursed uncertainty that now tainted my mind.

"The General was merely curious about your world; after all, it appears there is where most of our problems have come from so far"

"Of course…well, as I was saying. Sir James, if you would be so kind as to lend me a map of yours" He reached into his back-pocket and procured a small tablet of glass that quickly expanded in a flash of light. He made a few deliberate taps and handed over the artefact which now had an image of a labelled map fitted perfectly to the tablet.

"And which area does this encompass?"

"Most of Vale"

"No, I need a map of _the world_ " With a few more taps a widened map displayed itself, quite a treat to eyes used to navigating on instinct and memory alone.

"Keep in mind that the map is not complete, especially of the Grimmlands. It's more of an approximation really, the amount of Grimm in the air and sea make it hard to get any more than that" I was hardly listening, too absorbed in the strange magics of his device.

"How fascinating…yes…this will do nicely. I assume we are…"-hovering a finger over a forested area on the eastern side- "here?" He moved the map beneath my finger slightly until it rested perfectly on (what I assumed) was our current position.

"Then this must be where the… _breach_ came from"

"Get to the point. Every minute we waste here could be spent somewhere else, and I don't know if you've noticed, but we are currently at _war_ " I shot him an ineffectual glare before continuing.

"The _point is_ that I will give you back Mountain Glenn"

"Nonsense, there's simply too many Grimm. Even if you could make it safe, the area is in ruins. It would take years to rebuild it" I had to change my approach to convince them, so instead of speaking entirely plainly I chose to add a touch of pomp to my words and changed my tone to one of near-whimsy.

"But what a _wonderful thing_ it would be should you rebuild it. How much would it aid the people here? This town shall become the forefront of a war that I see no soon end to, this entire event could be over the very next day or last for centuries, and so would it not be beneficial to have a second residential area where the people could live in relative peace? Would it not benefit both your assault on your foes and the lives of your people?"

"I…" I could see the debate happening in his mind as plainly as if I was there amongst his thought, he weighed facts against his morals and intuition while Ozpin waited silently.

"Do not bother with words; your countenance speaks for you. I offer you your fallen city and aid in defending both _it_ and _here_ from harm. _All_ that I ask in return is for a few choice items and finally, that you recognise my sovereignty over a land you have expressed no interest in possessing. It would be as simple as an announcement and at no risk to you. Really the choice should be-"

"Why do you _want_ to be recognised?"

"What?" I had expected Ozpin to simply refuse me, but was unprepared for the General to question me.

Again I had unconsciously underestimated an opponent only to find myself in a position of weakness.

"It's obvious that you do not care for our opinion of you so why would you come to us? Couldn't we simply send you the fertiliser and be done with it? I just don't see how you would benefit from this. If the situation is as dangerous as you make it out to be, then, wouldn't the wiser option be to just let us be destroyed and take over what's left?" His criticisms were well-deserved, but I could not expose my hand so early.

 _When there is no logic behind your actions, then in honour you may find refuge..._

"I suppose I could allow your city to be overrun and then appear as a saviour to the survivors, to preach to them that their leaders did naught whilst their kin perished. But I will not. If I were to be recognised then it would improve relations with the respective Kings of your world and ensure that my Kingdom was seen as a force for peace rather than an opportunistic scavenger. I will not tarnish the reputation of my kingdom before its birth with such maligned tactics"

"How very noble of you" They did not believe me for a moment, but they could not refute my claims and so, begrudgingly accepted them.

"Your thinly-veiled mockery aside, I await your answer gentlemen but I have little patience so decide now or forever lose my aid"

"...and if we refuse?"

"Can you _afford_ to?" They shared a look, weary resignation and understanding were all I could see but there was something else there I could not parse, not quite the trust of close-friends but something similar.

The General was first to offer his hand, I shook it firmly and felt his crushing grip. It was like shaking hands with a giant rather than a man.

"And I can trust that your help extends to Atlas?"

"My knowledge will be both of yours to possess, however I cannot guarantee that I _personally_ will be there to aid you"

 _Is Atlas a place or company or a person? I really should ask…but it is not like it will be relevant long enough to be a hassle…_

The Headmaster simply nodded his head and voiced his assent.

"This is going to be a logistical nightmare, so forgive me if I cannot make you recognised immediately. Not to mention the hassle of transporting all of the other substances to. To be perfectly honest, I don't have the authority to grant you most of these things, your intrusion at the dance hardly helped. I lost a lot of respect after that…"

"That is fine; with your influences combined I have no doubt that you would be able to grant them to me in no less than…say…30 days?"

"A month! I can't, there's simply too much to do, the amount of damage that could be caused if I had to turn away from my duties to focus solely on this is…"

"Do not worry yourself over that, if your problem can be killed then I shall solve it for you. After all"-A savage grin split my face, the shawl covered my mouth but they could still see the ways in which my face contorted to fit it and how my eyes roared with fire-"we have made a deal, and it shall be upheld…no matter what _you_ , or _I_ , must do to honour our ends"

Unease radiated from them, it did not matter for how long it lasted. The simple knowledge that I had managed to frighten them was intoxicating.

However, seeing my expression mirrored on the Headmaster was enough to sober me.

"Of course, and seeing as we are partners I believe I should show you something. Follow me" With no further comment, he turned and strolled towards a canopy of stone pillars near a set of massive oaken doors.

I turned to the the General but saw no confusion, only surprise.

 _Then this is a shared secret…_

"He arrived only two days ago, at first I thought you had returned but everything about him was different. But I _do_ think you have much in common, after all, it seems he comes from the same place you do" Shivers snaked down my spine, my strength left my legs and I had to force myself to continue walking.

A single question dominated my mind, wriggling its way into every coherent thought I could muster.

 _Who?_

The General's face was painted with a grim curiosity, as if I were the subject of a particularly cruel but necessary experiment that he took no pleasure in observing.

It reminded me of a scholar observing the behaviours of a particularly rare finch when exposed to certain _stimuli_.

It reminded me of the experiments in the Archives…

My anxiety only grew.

 _Who could it be?_

 _Who was left alive…?_

 _Too few..._

I had stopped focusing on which ways we turned, letting my legs move where they may and closely following the duo from behind. I refrained from giving the satisfaction of seeing my eyes wide with fret and the small shudders that ran through my body.

I still had that much conviction at least.

/

We arrived at our destination too soon for my liking (as marked by the sudden halt and the scrape of doors hung too low being opened). The area itself was damaged (the walls having marks of soot and deep cuts made by nothing human) however the place was still serviceable as a meeting ground. The way it captured both the blushing hues of sunset and the softer winds was pleasant enough.

But I scarcely had time to acknowledge my surroundings before my focus was absorbed by a singular point that I could not tear my eyes away from.

I _would_ _not_ ,had I the choice.

Not five paces away stood the man who held my attention so firmly.

His back was turned yet I had no trouble seeing the leather belt holding firm a dagger and pouches to his waist, the blue surcoat emblazoned with the fire-warding symbol of a golden dragon. The singular gauntlet and spaulder polished to a blinding sheen that caught the light of the setting sun perfectly (his oiled boots working much to the same effect).

His head appeared small without the helmet I was accustomed to but also served to better display the armour's surprising bulk. He kept the missing piece beneath his arm to (I imagine) better appreciate a sight he had seldom seen elsewhere.

An obvious clearing of the throat shocked my mind back to my body, yet not quite enough for me to retain the faculties to act in any fashion.

He turned nonchalantly to face us but dropped his helm the moment our eyes caught one another's.

He but stared at me as his short-cropped blonde hair was tousled by the flowing zephyr.

A small period of silence passed between the two of us simply absorbing the sight of one another. Crimson battled gold, yet neither of us could quite process the prospect presented to us.

Nothing but the brief peace in war and a quiet breeze filled the deafening silence.

"You" He spoke with disbelief

His eyes creased in anger while mine widened with fear.

I could not move, could scarcely think above the hiss of steel.

No, I could not move at all...

Not even as he drew his sword and plunged it into my chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

 **How's that?**

 **If you're expecting a comment about the ending then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.**

 **Make your theories, construct your hypothesis, build your thesis and form your ideas with the knowledge that you shall not know for certain until I allow it.**

 **But seriously, if any of you can guess what the reveal is (with enough accuracy) then I will let you know and reward you with a wish of your choice.**

 **Also I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short (and the writing a bit sub-par), the next chapter is going to be _a lot_ longer so just stay tuned kids for when I see you all next week (by which I mean anywhere from 2 weeks to a month)**

 **If you wanna know _why_ it's so short then, part of it is because I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger and I didn't want to squeeze in any filler just to pad it out, and the _other_ part is because it's getting close to the end of the year which means exams and what have you.**

 **And _oh boy_ I just realised that I won't be ending this in only 20 chapters like I originally planned.**

 **But that's enough about that.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **I bid you a fond _до свидания_**


	16. Dragon Memories

He saw me, my red eyes widening as his creased in anger. I hadn't the heart to stop him, nor the heart to explain myself, so dealt with it the only way I knew how.

"Disappear" I whispered.

He convulsed as I flooded his body full of Humanity. It tore and wrenched at his soul and skin in great waves of pain and misery.

It did as much damage to his mind as it did to his body, granting him scarce few spasms of resistance and not even a cry of pain.

The spasms served only to drive the blade deeper into my chest before he fell limp in my arms, and his silence, only to save me the pain of having to hear his dying gasps again

The weight of him left as fast as it had arrived, and yet it had not,

No, not entirely.

In seconds he turned from an intelligent being with thoughts and feeling to yet another memory with nothing physical to show he existed at all.

Well,

Except for the puddle of blood that pooled and painted the cobbled stone beneath my knees.

The shock did not strike like I thought it would, no, it came slowly. Like a noise that rose in the background until it became deafening, like the heavy footfalls of a man inching closer to your hiding spot behind his wine barrels.

It was deafening but oh so quiet, like hearing your heartbeat in your ears.

(Subtly aware of this fact) I rose to my feet and attempted (unsuccessfully) to wipe the blood from my breastplate, failing entirely to appear nonchalant to my associates.

I wanted to hide.

The weapon of the General was already trained on my head whilst the Headmaster simply stood in shock; they had not expected this nor prepared for it. The swiftness of it all gave them little time to respond, even more so that I had not instigated it. They had given me full attention as the only one willing to bear arms with any immediacy; their miscalculation served them poorly.

The General was livid but hid it well, his visage cold and dark, seemingly cast in shadow despite the level nature of his head.

I moved to speak and defend myself meekly as I was able but was met with an object piercing my right shoulder with a deafening bang, then my left, then through both my thighs giving me little choice but to keel over and admire how blood could form its own rivers if left alone to flow in a street.

As I watched I wondered.

I wondered how much blood it would take to drown a man,

Then how much blood I would need to fill a lake,

And then if I could bleed that much.

"Move, and the next one goes through your head"

 _Not that it would achieve much…_

" _What. Happened_?" It was low, not quite a snarl but something colder, missing any sign of anger with a touch of pity, no, melancholy seasoning it. Yet it held the same authority a man of his position ought to have.

The words wishing to leave my throat were ones of an apologetic nature, blubbing and moaning like a child having accidently injured a friend.

But I pulled taught the leash which held such desires at bay and responded in kind with deadness of my own far too empty to be genuine.

"It was an unfortunate case of hollowing I'm afraid, I suffered much the same when she possessed my mind. It is a terrible affliction that burrows deep into the souls of their host and turns them mad…" The minute tremors that vibrated across my body found their way into my voice, making it quiver, making it weak.

"He was fine an hour ago!" It was the General who shouted. He had that look about him, one I despised, the look of someone who detested the sight of blood yet had seen it flow like wine at a king's table, ready to spill it at the drop of a hat yet never quite able to accept responsibility for the lives he stole and lost.

"It is quite swift in its possession; it often strikes without warning…anyone struck by it is quite unfortunate…" Ozpin's own bored into me but my eyes betrayed nothing…save how they shifted aside from his for a brief moment, but then, that was all the confirmation he needed. I gingerly tended to my wounds, mending them through a sacrifice of my internal stores of Humanity.

"Unfortunate indeed…"

"You dare doubt me!?" The general brought up his weapon once more in threat but a raised cane from the Headmaster stopped him.

"James, you've shot an unarmed man who just took a sword through his chest, while I am no fonder of him than you are, I think we can forgive any _hostility_ considering what has just happened. And a _doctor_ would not go unappreciated" Regret marred his face and he quickly rushed off.

Perhaps he was too merciful for a general, or perhaps he would not yet allow me to die.

The two of us were left alone now; I felt no emotion from him but the barest discomfort and caution while stirred in a storm of emotions I did not have names for.

"I do not nee-, _need_ the ministrations of a cleric. I am perfectly c _ape_ -able of tending to myself" I cursed beneath my breath as a spasm shook both my focus on healing and my words. Worse was his expression when it happened, I almost gutted him there.

To look at me with pity in his eyes, what right had he?

"Are you going to explain what _actually_ happened back there or do you need a moment to…gather your thoughts?"

"To be doubted by someone proven time and time again to be deceitful, little wonder you mistrust me…I doubt there is anyone you _do_ trust…" My voice faltered. I could not keep myself from shaking, my traitorous hands would not cease their movements and I had to turn away lest he see how my eyes welled to accommodate tears they could not produce.

"You call me deceitful, but what about you? You know you don't _move_ like a knight" Something stung in my mind, as if a weeping drunk had been suddenly kicked by a watchman on duty. Though I was free of my sorrow it came at the cost of a head-splitting ache and a rush of anger.

My thoughts were crushed against each other, founded memories colliding and fracturing the weaker fabrications. It took much of my strength and all of my wit to respond.

"And I suppose your seat atop a tower of marble afforded you such experience?" He ignored my effort and pressed further.

"Even when we first met I thought you looked awkward in armour, almost as if you were used to wearing something lighter" Another pang of pain split my head, as if a room full of dying moans flooded my ears.

"Your vain theorising will yield noth-"

"At first I just assumed it was inexperience or a lack of formal training but now I know better. It should have been obvious when I saw how you used your sword like a glorified club. So tell me, why do you handicap yourself? What do you prove by keeping up this act?" Another pang and another pain struck true.

"Silence!"-My words rang through my ears like the toll of a church bell, no, like the toll of two-"What do you know? What could you _possibly_ know of my past?"

"Less than you do…but more than you believe I do. You overextend yourself when you swing, you rely purely on speed and strength, I doubt you've had any formal training"

"And yet I still beat you like the dog you are" The cruel irony in the fact I was panting from the pain was not lost on me.

"I did not say you were _weak,_ only unskilled with a sword. But before his… _misfortune_ your friend had some interesting information to share"

 _Friend…?_

 _Who…?_

 _No friends…never friends…_

"From what he tells me only the Elite Knights are allowed to wear that armour. And, well, it would be strange for an Elite Knight to be so poorly trained. So I would very much like to know _Oscar_ , who you were before you arrived at my doorstep and became one of the most wanted figures in Remnant, and _why_ you seem to attract hostility from everyone"

" _Be. Silent._ "

"Something the matter oh Great _King of The Grimmlands_?"

 _What is he talking about? Why does my head hurt? Whose memories are these!?_

 _Forget them, they serve no purpose, focus on him instead…he has shamed you, made a mockery of your swordsmanship…are you willing to allow that…?_

 _I thought it was unimportant…_

 _So you will discard your honour…do as he does…?_

 _…_

 _No…_

The division within dissolved only to be flooded by the seething rage that always waited for its moment of freedom from the straw cage it was housed in.

I tightened my fists and raised myself to meet his eyes.

"It is only your _use_ as a _tool_ that prevents me from ending your miserable little life and stuffing your arrogant tongue down your throat. From plucking your false teeth from your wretched skull and forcing them back into your gums, from snuffing out your pathetic excuse for a…"-I stopped myself with a breath and continued after a shuddering sigh-"But one should not lose their temper when a tool is stubborn. No, it is unsightly to do so… _after all_ , it would be _foolish_ to be rage at a mindless thing" He was taken aback a moment, almost surprised that I had not resorted to veiled threats like he had, or rather it was simply the specific and graphic nature of my threats. He composed himself not a second later and returned to his usual temperament with a quip while I was left gasping at the energy it took to speak on my feet.

"My thoughts exactly"-A soft smile burst from his face like a puss-filled sore-"but I can trust that, regardless of how you feel about me, you'll keep your end of the bargain? Perhaps in _that_ you can prove your knighthood" And then that _bastard_ turned away from me and strolled away. Satisfaction radiated off him like noxious fumes, tainting the air with his poison.

I collapsed and simply sat where my knees had struck the cobbled street, sat amongst old blood and older wounds, festering and feverish in how I shook and shuddered with the cold apathy that seemed to seep into my Undead bones and the untamed anger that burned in my eyes.

What had possessed me to come here?

 _Curiosity…_

Damn my curiosity.

 _Desire…_

Damn my desire.

 _Ambition…_

Damn my-

 _No_

No, damn those who stood in the way of it.

I rose from my bloody seat and stalked away from the area with far too much frothing rage for anyone's safety. If one more thing were to mildly displease me I would raise hell.

But I had resolved myself long ago that I would never kill without reason, so I turned away from the encampment and into the night where there would be mindless creatures to accept my frustrations diligently and without complaint.

Mindless creatures to kill and torture and despair and fall at my feet like mindless things should.

/

I could not help my thoughts from drifting as I tore apart flesh and bone beneath the light of a shattered moon. How much had he…how much had they learnt? What did they know now? How does this affect my plans?

 _Do they know?_

Tearing the jaw from the face of a Beowulf and burying the toothy mass into the face of a reared Snow Rat proved a great catharsis for my worries.

I spun to meet my next prey but found none to further dye my blood-soaked form. And truly was I blood-soaked, every inch of my body drenched in the foul liquid (some even dripped into my eyes and dyed my vision red). It was almost sobering to see the extent of my work, hours of slaughter finally paying off in the soft silence of dawn…

Though it died before it could truly live.

Soon enough, terrible roars began to flood the surroundings, these were not unfamiliar beasts and I had amassed quite the collection of souls (about enough for a single level), yet it still bothered me, how these wretches continued to surface despite how I _ground_ them into paste _time and_ _time_ again.

It bothered me; it bothered me far more than it should have. Truly they were at no fault, my own perceptions brought about this discomfort, but then perhaps it did not matter what fate I held them to.

 _Later…there are more important things to be done…_

I sheathed my blade and attempted to ignore the oncoming beasts, how they sniffed and shuffled amongst the undergrowth, barrelling through shrubbery as though it were but stiff air. I tried so very hard to focus on what was important, but when descended upon by beasts I could not refuse their challenge.

/

The sun sat firmly in the centre of the sky once I had made the trek back to the city in my (now) placated state, moving past ruined swains and an upturned fishmonger's stall.

 _Return, find answers, and then stake your claim…._

I needed to return, the appearance of that overgrown raven had not yet left my mind; the uncertainty now gnawed at me betwixt the bouts of cool anger at how I had been disrespected, _pitied_ even by that upstart witch.

 _Always, always they look down at me. Why? I am no less capable, no less strong…_

 _So why…?_

A wall of one building collapsed with a thundering crash and with it a clouded creature tumbled outward. It focused its intent on me with a low rumbling growl while I but tossed a casual ball of burning chaos in the direction of the disturbance in response. I hoped that it would simply disappear; I'd had more than my share of hunting for the day and desired only to quietly pursue my goals.

The ball struck with a satisfying explosive burst however whatever had sought fit to pursue me would not be done in so easily. I turned lazily to face the beast and found it less than an arm's length away from my face; its maw gaping wide and prepared to cleave my head from my shoulders.

"Bang!" The creature practically spun in place before it struck the pavement with a satisfying thud, but I was hardly going to appreciate an unknown strike from the shadows.

 _To the left, from a rooftop? There was no echo so it must have been…_

I searched the many open holes in the towering buildings from which one of their loud arrows could have been released from.

A single crimson-eyed crow watching from its distant perch was all the company I could survey.

More out of a sudden fancy that it could have been this creature than any real gratitude, I offered to the bird,

"My thanks wayward crow!" I chastised myself for the loudness of my voice, even the near human motions the creature made in response to my words could not purge the spiritual self-flagellation my caution inflicted for my folly.

As penance, I moved slowly and cautiously towards the encampment.

/

Good fortune had arrived alongside the descent of a steel dragon over a waning sun.

It was a welcome sight, and (if I recalled correctly) a method of exiting the city.

I pushed past a crowd of bleeding patients and healers aiding them, past them and towards the flat stretch of land where it landed.

 _What manner of beast is this…?_

It had no eyes yet seemed comfortable in landing, no feet to move around on (unless one regarded the two black pillars from which great turbines spun as limbs) and no mouth to consume with.

It puzzled me, this _thing;_ it almost mocked any anticipation I held towards it by being utterly passive (despite its intimidating size).

A soldier stepped out from the creature's open innards, clothed in a set of steely grey plates of armour worn over a black undershirt which covered the remaining exposed areas (they were practically begging for someone to target those points). The streaks of red along the sides of his visored helm, gorget and gauntlets seemed the only defining characteristic (perhaps denoting rank) upon the man.

He looked much like others of his ilk whom patrolled the grounds (young but well-meaning), which meant he was unremarkable.

 _Perfect…_

I moved quickly to his location and engaged him with a wave.

"Good morning sir, I seek passage out of the city, can you provide it?" His mouth hung slightly ajar before he resigned himself with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you're a huntsman?"

"Of sorts"

"Why are all of you like this…"

"I am uncertain as to if I am an average specimen, though I have not met enough huntsmen to provide myself a definitive norm"

"Look, I'm guessing you want to hitch a ride, that's the only reason one of you would talk to any of us. But if you want to leave Vale you need signed permission from a superior"

"Certainly I would expect no less to be upheld by an upstanding specimen of the military, I will be out of your hair shortly sir…?"

"Davy Gray, Second division pilot, serial number 1058, now would you _please_ leave? I have a second patrol I have to do in an hour and this is eating into one of my only breaks, so if you'll excuse me then I'll be going"

"Oh I understand completely, it is simply that I came with an offer"

"What?"

"I assume you have a family to feed?"

"Yes…, a younger sister"

"I see. Being the sole economic support must be difficult"

"It's not easy I'll tell you that much. No idea why, but she wants to be a hunter. Weapons, dust, training fees, none of its cheap. Especially now, Atlas is taking on some of the costs but even then..." The wear showed in his voice, a tired man caring for the only family that remained, possibly at the expense of his own ambitions.

 _Dust? He can't possibly be speaking of…_

 _Is…is filth their currency? Is a dung pie a king's sum?_

"I see…"

"If that's all then I'd _really_ like to go on my break" his patience had thinned considerably but he had not the look of one willing to vent his frustrations through his fists.

"So you have no authority over the transport?"

"None, now if you would stop wasting my t-"

"Are there exceptions to this rule?"

"No"  
"I believe I can fathom one"

 _I only hope that I can still call myself honourable after this…_

 _Perhaps I am doing well in that he is a soldier and is likely underappreciated…_

 _Though a crime is still that, regardless of intent or outcome…_

I fished a golden coin from my pocket, then a second and third, before pressing them into his palm. He considered them appraisingly with a slight disbelieving awe, before having the sense to ask if it was solid. In response I slowly removed a dagger and dug a deep groove across the face of the Allfather.

It shone gold the whole way through.

"Three more await you should we arrive before nightfall" he seemed to struggle with his conscious (though it could simply be him weighing the reward against the repercussions for accepting bribes). Eventually he set his mouth in a grim smile and ushered me over with a "this way" before pocketing the item (though, not without taking another awed glance at the coin).

I had to admit that it hurt to see such precious items leave (though they had been entirely worthless during my time in Lordran).

He tapped the side of his helmet and spoke in strange jargon.

 _No matter where one goes, gold protects its worth more closely than the men who seek it…_

"Where are you headed? The bullhead can only take you so far and I can't land everywhere"

"I need to go to the crimson forest"

"Forever Fall? That's not too far from here, only about…three, no, two hours away if I move a bit faster. That's pretty perfect actually; my last shift is four hours long"

"Then we have no time to lose!"

"Quiet! You trying to get us caught? Just get in the back and keep quiet" I grinned broadly beneath the helm, he saw it not but shivered nonetheless as I followed him into the expertly carved bowels of the creature.

 _Perhaps I can wring out further worth from this interaction..._

"I do not believe I have mentioned this, but I have been living far from the current political sphere. Would you be so kind as to inform me of the current affairs?"

"I guess so, I'm no bigwig but I know most of this what do you want to know about?"

"If you could start from the beginning"

"The beginning of what?"

"Everything"

/

"And that's the Faunus war in a nutshell" I hadn't expected the treasure trove of history stored in the mind of a simple soldier, but it was most certainly a welcome surprise.

Of course he could not answer my further questioning on most topics but it was still more than I had expected.

"But why were the Faunus in that position to begin with?"

"Sorry?" while we were well on our way to our destination, the sun was well past the horizon and only the soft afterglow of a twilit sky remained to light our way.

"If the Faunus are simply better versions of Humanity then why did they not simply crush their peers, or outcompete them?" Though history could often be unfair, often the strongest were not the ones to survive but the luckiest, however if a species were to coexist then it would be assumed that the weaker would simply cease to be. After all, sickly crops seldom survive in a forest.

"I guess the threat of Grimm made them band together, or maybe they got cocky and underestimated the humans, stopped paying attention on who the system favoured until it was too late"

 _Partners to their own persecution..._

 _Could I be called such…?_

"You are extraordinarily well read for a soldier Sir Gray"

"Well I didn't always want to be a soldier…things just sort of ended up this way"-he paused to recollect something, perhaps a fond memory-"But I'm not all that smart, these are just sort of things most people should know"

"For someone who knows little beyond how to fight and survive, your knowledge is incredible"

 _How much history did I miss in that prison…?_

 _How many centuries…?_

"So I'm guessing you're a frontier hunter? Explains why you're going to Forever Fall, if it's this bad just in Vale then I don't want to imagine what it's like for those outside the walls. But I don't remember seeing any towns out there"

"Neither do I…" He waited for a comment to follow but when the hum of the vehicle was all the sounded he contented himself with what little I gave.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. As long as I get payed at the end of the day I don't…" He paused and leaned closer to the glass window of the 'Bullhead' (something I now embarrassingly knew as a wonder of machinery and magic over a tamed Storm Drake), muttering questions beneath his breath, then motioned for my silence with a pressed finger to his lips.

He pressed and held a bright green button while the distant whirr of unsettled wind began to whistle through the walls of our increasingly claustrophobic transport.

"This is Patrol Ship 12. You have entered the joint military airspace of Vale and Atlas. Identify yourselves immediately, if your radio is damaged or unresponsive then flash your lights three times in three second intervals to confirm" His voice seemed to boom around the area, filling the sky with his words (it was almost frightening). He waited a moment, but whatever response he expected was not given.

"I repeat, this is Patrol Ship 12, identify your-" the ship shook and careened towards the ground while a roaring gale flooded through the single boulder-shaped hole in the roof.

I found myself quite miffed when I was flung across one side and slammed into the other.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I could barely hear him over the ringing in my ears; horns seemed to call alongside a rush of air. I snapped my head towards the pilot to see him madly pulling and tugging at levers, bashing buttons with a desperate speed (shouting his curses all the while).

"What happened!" I managed to shout over the noise. Somehow he heard me and managed to shout back.

"We've been fucking shot!"  
"Are we going to crash!?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm panicking!" he dedicated himself to manoeuvring the ship (which is what it truly was, a ship of the sky) in nauseating turns and twists.

"Try to keep her from sinking any further and I will deal with our aggressors!"

"At this height!? Good fucking luck!"

"Thank you!" with those words of encouragement (and a few more shouted my way as I climbed through the tear) I gripped the steel hide of the mount with summoned thorned gloves and boots.

It was awkward to manoeuvre through the hole but I managed to dig my heels and fingers into the gouge before I could be swept up in the (grossly underestimated) tumultuous zephyr. Our assailant's ship had lagged behind after its initial assault, looking identical to ours but for an emblem of a beast struck through with three white lines on the side of it.

 _I remember that…_

 _Is it those misguided fools…?_

I had no desire to spare them, they were but another side to a battle I was intent on winning.

I pierced through the roof with a spear of my own to steady myself before summoning the massive Dragonslayer and releasing the spears the handheld ballista mocked by calling arrows.

My aim was true but only an arms-reach away _something_ created a barrier. It was a dual ring of burning magical runes, and yet there were no miracles of flame written. There were miracles of holy lightening and healing (or assistance), but not flame, no, this was a perversion of that, an unholy imitation.

This was magic.

I switched the ammunition for the Moonlight Arrows, aimed for the open doors of carriage and fired into what I hoped were the eyes of whichever mage dared challenge me.

It struck as soon as it left my fingers, moving as fast as the light for which it was named, but this too did naught but cause the ship to move closer

 _Both magical and physical attacks are ineffective…then that only leaves elemental…_

The distance was simply too far, not to mention the sorcerer's apparent immunity to all ranged attacks.

I had neither the patience nor the time to test whether their abilities had a limit (as the erratic spasms of the ship reminded me), however this would prove to be a temporary issue.

Their ship drew closer as I knelt down and ducked my head into the hole I crawled out of.

"How goes your efforts!?" His movements weren't panicked anymore (more focused than anything) yet the tension was evident in his posture.

The ship curled one way and he tugged a lever to compensate which sent me a hairs breadth from leaving an indent of my helmet into a wall.

"She's steady but I'm not sure for how long she'll stay that way! We're going to have to land!"

"How much longer can you stay aloft!?"

"Staying in the air isn't the problem! I can't turn it around without us crashing! We need to land so I can patch up this hole!" A thud on the roof brought my attention upward…and then directly downward.

 _Black lace…_

I scolded myself for my childish embarrassment before raising myself and using every ounce of balance within me to be stood atop only two legs as she was.

A beautiful face and impractical heels were all the details I needed to absorb before I recognised my opponent.

"We meet again…"

 _What was her name…?_

 _Simper…?_

"You've been quite the troublemaker recently, running off to Vale and then being run out again. For a knight you seem to have quite the loyalty issue" She wore the same exotic red dress as before and not even the wind seemed to ruffle her perfect hair. Even her silky voice seemed to reach my ears perfectly despite the howling gale.

"If you have returned for another beating then I am afraid I am occupied with more important tasks currently" There was no anger, only a sly grin (as if she knew what I did not).

"Then I suppose you'll have to rearrange your schedule" Her posture was calm, she did not anticipate violence (or if she did, she was confident she could best me).

"Anything specific you had in mind?" I began to cycle through armour, trying on differing combinations to distract from how I was collecting a string of firebombs. The act worked as I wished, confusing her but not exciting her more volatile nature.

"Salem wants you back at her side. But with how _poorly_ your negotiations went, I don't think you'll have _too_ many objections to running back to her side" I stopped changing and put away the firebombs.

"Negotiations went swimmingly actually, I now have the full support of two kingdoms in my efforts to settle the Grimmlands and lead it as its reigning monarch" Something had snapped in me, the cool visage I put on was but a fragile mask to the burning insult that had been so casually flung my way.

 _That upstart witch dares to order me!_

 _She dares to so much as speak my name!_

 _On what basis did she make such assumptions!_

 _Calm yourself…_

 _No! That trickster, that villainous enchantress has made her final misstep!_

 _I will drain every ounce of power from her body!_

 _You need not kill her…she can still be useful…_

 _What use, have I, for a dog that bites its master…?_

"Smooth negotiations don't usually end with so much blood" I rolled my shuddering shoulders and unsheathed my Chaos Estoc (named the 'Invader's Bane'), usually it saw little use but with the collection of Humanity I had amassed it was finally going to earn its title.

 _I should have collected more in the forest…_

 _It would have made great practice…_

"Mine often do" I held my palm before me as my final Great Chaos Fireball roared to life.

"I'd rather end this peacefully; you're rather annoying to fight" Her own snaking flames seemed to disagree.

"Thank you for the compliment, but pleasing you does not rank very highly on my priorities" My helm switched to the black hood while the remainder of my garb was gold-hemmed cloth.

It worked well to hide the sneer I sported beneath it.

I would have called what passed between us a moment of quiet were it not for the cacophony disrupting it, replacing a tense silence with deafening wind and whatever ungodly mechanisms fuelled the ship.

"Black lace" She flustered.

"Wha-" I raised the swirling volcanic mass I had steadily grown behind my back overhead and heaved it over her shoulder, missing her entirely and striking the ship behind our own.

Just as planned.

This was more than enough to distract her (turning to watch her one method of escape crash in a beautiful explosion), only for her to turn and meet the tip of my blade drawing a fiery path across her throat.

She cried out silently and leapt backwards to avoid the full force of the attack, leaving scorched bootprints after every step while I held my ready stance and waited.

I watched for a moment, saw beyond her form and the swaying trees, no, falling trees, knocked down by some lumbering beast with crimson spines rising from its arched back. It was almost incredible how it blended into the bleeding forest (though it looked near wine-red in the twilight).

 _Focus…_

I stopped looking beyond and brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

 _What a troublesome opponent…_

"I suppose you will not be surrendering, will you? I doubt you can capture me unscathed"-I made a lazy gesture to my own throat and slowly slid my thumb across it-"well, _less_ unscathed"

"Don't get cocky because you can land a few lucky hits. You know Salem never said I had to bring you back in _one piece_ " She summoned forth her own twin swords (resembling the Gold Tracer) and charged.

The firebomb I tossed her way was split down the middle while the explosion to follow did little to slow her reckless lunge towards my position.

I waited to see where she would strike from, waited for the perfect opportunity to parry the blow.

 _Left, right, upward?_

Her strike came from above at a blistering speed, I tried to summon my own shield in time and judge the perfect moment to deflect the strike.

My timing was poor.

Instead of being left open her blow glanced off the Grass Crest Shield and towards my head. Only a better-timed backstep saved me from more than a nicked forehead and split shawl. The two halves of the hood collapsed in layered piles atop my shoulders, putting my scowl on full display and leaving her mocking grin unobscured.

It was not a particularly strong piece of armour, but it held sentiment and history (being one of the few I had bothered to reinforce).

Its destruction was… _upsetting_

 _Enough hiding…_

I tore the useless cloth off my shoulders and tossed it at her to hide the thrust that followed its path. My blow struck her gut but she stood firm against it and scored a glancing blow against my shoulder, then my neck.

The third strike landed in ringing duet squarely on my shield, I pushed against it, tried desperately not to let the enormous strength hidden by her small frame shake me, and attempted to disarm her before she could move away. I deposited the estoc and dug into her right forearm with a fresh dagger, she yelped and loosened her hold on one weapon which I gladly took advantage of. I released my grip on the shield and wrenched her arm aside but still she held her grip, so I butted my forehead squarely on her nose.

But even that solid blow did not cause it to break; it was like colliding with steel. It seemed whatever blessing protected the warriors of this land was indiscriminate in where the strike landed.

The same could not be said for the pain it caused.

Though I had been on the receiving end of far worse, the pain of a broken nose was a special kind. As though a riveted branding iron had been forced into your nostrils and slowly stirred deeper and deeper. It was usually accompanied by an unending torrent of blood.

Unfortunately, there was not a drop to be found, so I simply had to take satisfaction in knowing how much it hurt.

She leapt back once more (over the gaping hole in the roof) and wiped her good arm against her upper-lip, searching for said blood but her arm came away dry.

She was obviously unused to being struck at all, (let alone in such a painful) she was breathing heavily and now scrutinised me with greater caution and anger.

Her sword clattered and bounced across the roof before disappearing harmlessly in a cloud of dust. Despite how her right arm hung limply she still summoned a dagger to her hands

 _Unable to be disarmed, capable of creating new weapons…I cannot beat her like this…_

 _What do I do…?_

 _…_

 _Keep fighting to the end…?_

"I make this offer but once more. Surrender, or call it a truce if you wish to preserve your pride. Either way, neither of us stands to benefit from this"

 _She will not listen…_

"Well? What say you?" I was short of time and even shorter on ideas; I had underestimated and underappreciated the strength of warriors in this realm. There was no opening here, no timely pauses in her attacks for me to take advantage of; any strike which struck was a result of knavish tricks, not true skill.

 _He was rig-_

 _No, not him, never him…_

She was simply an excellent swordsman. And I, (despite how my mind raced to find more) was all out of tricks.

I stood to meet her gaze and judge her answer.

Her glare was telling enough, not that I had expected her to accept my offer, but I could not afford to be caught unawares.

 _What do I do?_

 _No wile or guile to draw upon…_

 _I suppose there is only one option then…_

"If you will not surrender, then what say you to a bargain?"

"A bargain? What could you possibly give me that I couldn't _take_ from you?"

"Loyalty, honesty, power, and more should you prove useful"

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You Honestly think I would _join_ _you_?" Scepticism was expected but not unwelcome.

Her benefactor seemed a tyrant, those that followed her stayed only for their own profit or to ensure their safety, it was not something born out of loyalty.

That theory was what I wished to exploit.

"Think carefully on this. Who would you rather sit upon that throne? A chaotic tyrant with lofty ambitions, sharing only the bare essentials needed to complete her plans and placing you and your cohorts under her thumb through use of fear. Or I, a logical man, a _mortal_ man, able to be beaten like any other, honest and forthright who has works diplomatically and holds himself to the same laws to which he holds others" She paused for a moment, mulling over my words, the inferred meaning beyond them and their base definition.

"Last I checked, you wouldn't _stay dead_. That hardly counts as mortal"

 _She is convinced…_

Pulling at the loose threads in an argument shows willingness, a desire to be convinced rather than an aversion to it.

"But I _can_ be _killed_. You may dispatch me if I become unable to hold my end of the bargain. On my word as a knight I swear it" I placed a solitary fist across my chest, a sacred oath for a knight.

 _Then why are_ _ **you**_ _doing it?_

I flinched at the thought and tore my hand back to my side.

"What say you?" She appraised me once more, weighing the risks and rewards before setting her mouth in a determined half-smile.

She stalked purposefully towards me before shooting out a hand that closed around my throat, applying a dose of heat straight to the exposed flesh.

I didn't flinch, barely even moved.

"I could kill you right now"

"I suppose you could" A look of distaste washed over her.

"And that doesn't scare you?" She shook my body slightly, as if to shake some resistance into my spirit.

"I have died many times"

"That doesn't answer my question" The sound and smell of sizzling flesh was unpleasant, I doubt she thought any differently. Even as her eyes watered from the thin coils of black smoke rising to dance around her nostrils, she stood firm and waited.

"Do you fear upsetting Salem?"- A sudden surge of heat flooded to her hand, the pain I could tolerate had a limit and being slowly roasted alive came close to passing that threshold-"I do not fear death, not really, each death is really more of an inconvenience or a learning experience"

"Then you're not worth allying with. Why would I trust my life someone who doesn't care if they live or die?"

"Because you will soon learn that there are fates worse than death"

"Gnaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah Hellkite"

 _The creature must have been following for a while…did her ship attract its attention…?_

A Hellkite Drake, near the size of our entire craft (perhaps larger) and seemingly intent on making a meal of our only refuge.

She dropped me roughly to my feet before fixing me with an upset stare, as though its untimely appearance were somehow my doing (which it may well have been).

I thought she was looking to me for guidance so I took easy control over the situation.

"Keep it distracted, I shall convene with the pilot"

"I don't take orders from you-, hey! Where are you going!?" I set to work mending my wounds and vaulted into the hull of the ship.

The sudden thud of my boots upon the floor made Davy's head swivel.

"Did you deal with them?"

"In a manner of speaking…"

"Look pal, I've had a stressful few minutes here, so would it _kill you_ to give me a proper answer?" he looked tired; the sheen of sweat on his bottom lip was further evidence to his stress.

 _A new soldier…or one yet untested…_

"I suppose…, I mean, yes. Yes, she won't be problem for now. But forget that, we have graver threats at hand"

"We're flying on borrowed time over Grimm-infested land and you're telling me we've got something else to worry about?"

 _Perhaps it would be best to avoid mentioning the drake…_

"Does this ship possess any manner of defending itself?"

"I mean, it has a Dust Cannon with a few rounds, but that takes a while to charge and I can't hit anything behind me" Something explosive collided with the wailing creature causing its cries to reach a new peak.

"What the hell was that!?"

"A problem, I shall attend to it above and draw its attention forward, you do your best to aim for the creature once it does. Good luck"

"I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"Neither did I, but we must persevere!" A string of curses (foreign and familiar) followed my clumsy ascent to the roof.

"Why won't you die!?" I rose to the sight of her lobbing spear after spear of flame at the creature, but it merely shrugged off the blows with its supreme defence against flame.

"To try and down a Drake with flame, you are either supremely bold or supremely ill-informed"

"Shut up and help me" I never got the chance to do so as the creature attempted to land atop the vehicle and caught its claws in the front of the ship. They pierced through the glass with a harsh shriek before the unmistakable sound of shattered glass sounded alongside a quickly cut off cry.

 _A shame he had to die…but there are more pressing matters…_

 _Without its captain the ship is inoperable…_

I had no confidence in commanding the ship so only one (terribly unfortunate) option remained. That being to jump ship.

I rushed passed my confused (and unquestionably frustrated) cohort to leap up and land atop the spiny back of the Drake.

But (as is often the case), fate had other plans.

As I rose towards the apex of my jump so too did my chance of escape rise to meet my eyes. It was a menacing creature but not intimidating, it even collapsed and fell off the ship once another spear pierced its soft underbelly.

 _Damn it!_

It reeled back from the pain but held its purchase.

I thought I had perhaps saved myself a quick death but the glowing cannon that pointed from beneath the craft was anything but a good omen.

I tried to excite the dull creature to movement (kicking and prodding with all my might), but to no avail. The light grew to a blinding peak before unleashing a ray of lightening that left a gaping hole in its left wing.

It lost what little purchase it held and collapsed backwards while I still rode it.

I managed to hold my grip to its back as it quickly approached the ground in a rare moment of silence.

 _Think! Think damn it! Leaping from this height is suicide; no amount of Humanity will prevent that…_

 _If this pale imitation is to be my saviour then I must aid this beast somehow…_

I groped across its back (fighting against the spiralling way it fell to the ground) and found the mark of my dagger in its back (between the bristling spikes). I looked once into its eyes, desperately searching for confirmation that this was indeed the right course of action in those golden orbs, when (in truth) it was the only course of action.

 _Why do you hesitate?_

I equipped the Dark Hand and plunged both hands into the wound, pumping as much Humanity as I could into the Drake.

At first I gave grudgingly until the urgency of the situation once again revealed itself in how the trees almost stroked its underbelly.

 _Now!_ I gave everything, even bits of my own collected souls slipped through in that moment, I gave even at the cost to myself to the point where I could feel my skin crack and my eyes revert to hollowed sockets.

 _Fly you overgrown hen! Become the dragon you so shamelessly imitate and soar the skies!_

Despite my best efforts the corrupted creature crashed through the canopy, the only sense of mine to survive the assault of sound and vibrations was my sense of smell.

It was the cloying odour of dust and detritus, alongside fresh lumber.

A moment later a few other senses returned.

Touch came first.

It felt as if the wind still tussled my hair and the chill of the passing breeze still persisted even though I could quite clearly feel an intense heat develop in my chest and abdomen.

No, it was not any physical heat; rather it resembled the sensation of a starved stomach.

Deprived of sustenance, it could do naught but devour the very container which held it safe, that heat was the pain of being devoured from within.

I began to doubt, to despair and derive the essence of my purpose from those spirits. For a while this continued, my ignorance of sensations yet to experience and goals left unfulfilled, yet still ultimately true in my claims of an uncaring world.

 _ **Drink**_

The command was forceful, but also pleading and as desperate for my recovery as I was to waste away.

I could sense its mind entangled with my own; it was intelligent but made mad by the power thrust upon it,

Just like me.

My sight returned and I clawed my way towards its seeping wound.

A mist of Humanity seeped from the wound in its (now spineless) back like abyssal flame, the rising smoke seem to form anguished faces before disappearing into nothingness.

I followed its orders and drank my fill. It cleared my parched throat, a well of strength to draw upon, but not nearly enough to return to me my human form.

But it was enough to allow my mind enough clarity to understand the horror of what had almost taken place.

It was harrowing, to realise that I would have given in so completely and become hollow once deprived of my Humanity.

Being possessed by it for so long had made me weak, made me incapable of surviving without it.

I gave back a portion of what I had taken.

 _ **Need?**_

 _No, only want…_

 _ **Is want bad?**_

The wind was scentless; we had risen too high for anything to reach us from up here.

It was a good night, the sun had just set so no moon lit the world. Everything was all dark and dreary once more.

Or perhaps losing Humanity made one less sensitive to external stimuli.

 _No, not bad, not good either…it simply is…_

 _ **Do not understand**_

 _You do not need to…_

 _Leave thought to me…concern yourself only with action…_

 _ **Deal**_

 _ **My body is yours but your mind is mine**_

A pact had been made.

I had no complaints.

The rest of the trip passed on silently and no more words were exchanged between us.

There was no longer a need for that.

/

I reached the sprawling barren wasteland that was my kingdom, no soldiers to escort me and no queen to find solace in.

It made sense, then, that the doors of my castle were too small to pass through while atop my newest creation, it was simply impossible to enter that way.

It was fortunate that I had no intention of entering as a guest.

I shifted my weight to convey my orders and they were carried out seamlessly. The windows gave way easily enough to its newfound strength, the frames collapsing inward and scattering innumerable shards of glass and stone across the bruised-purple floors.

From my seat atop I could nearly brush the roof should I stand (it had grown in size somewhat), but I worried that destroying almost all of the right pillars upholding the domed room would bring it crashing down.

The massive wooden chandelier did little to avail my worries.

And yet there was something that garnered even more of my hatred. Though I was little more than a dead man walking, my previously sedated emptiness was quickly done away with.

How could I remain calm when the very object of my hatred sat on her throne, sipping calmly at some blend of spirits, purely for the image of it (I hardly imagined she could actually be affected by any drink).

She held but a single cup of the liquid, an entire bottle laid waiting on a platter. The bottle looked well made, far better than any I had seen, it made for quite the contrast against the jagged and rough creature which held it.

The creature…

 _My knight_ …

"I was wondering when you'd arrive. I knew you would come back but I was getting so _bored_ waiting for you. Would you care for a drink?"

She held the glass aloft, offering a sip of the inky black drink, and despite how I loathed her very existence to the point where _hatred_ did not adequately describe it,

I still felt myself drawn to her, the drink, this place. All of it possessed some gravitas which kept hold of me.

And I found that it did not bother me anymore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Oh fuck I'm late again.**

 **Sorry my dudebros, but if I can be completely chillaxed and speak the truth then this fic is kind of like my baby so I spend a lot of time polishing it up and ironing out the details (I don't recommend you try this on an actual baby).**

 **Also (for those of you following my** _ **thrilling**_ **developments) I figured out a solution to the whole 'running out of suitable chapter names' thing, essentially I'll be using DS2 names now since we are in the middle of the story. Following this logic, once you start seeing DS3 place names you'll know that we're in the endgame (cue avengers theme).**

 **Now in this corner of the AN I'd like to explain things that I don't have names for,**

 **Such as:**

 **Volume 6's explanation fucking my story so hard up the ass that it now walks with a limp (I suppose you could substitute the pool of destruction for the Abyss and get the same result but the presence of gods is ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh), so I'll just pick and choose what is and isn't canon (if it matches up with the story then it's canon, if it doesn't then into the trash it goes) Originally that moment where that Grimm bursts through a wall was supposed to be Yang tossing it through and meeting the MC (and then they'd** _ **FIGHT**_ **), but I ended up cutting that out.**

 **Some of the transitions being really awkward and fast (I just really wanted to get this chapter out, I didn't feel I could spend anymore time on since the layout _itself_ wasn't very good)**

 **Some of you are probably questioning why Ozpin basically called Oscar a shit swordsman even though we've seen how good he is with it. But if you look at it from a Huntsman's perspective then he ain't all that impressive, his true strength lies in his creativity and endless stamina. I mean, anytime he tried to fight someone head-on it didn't go too well (I hope that makes sense). You could argue that being a smart fighter or a good swordsmen aren't mutually exclusive things, to which I say 'yeah, but pretend they are'.**

 **Also I only remembered while writing this chapter that the Hellkite Drake is covered in spikes so…just pretend that '** ** _Valley of The Drakes'_** **was simply mistaken and we'll have a grand old time,**

 **Capiche?**

 **I think that's all, but if you notice anything else then feel free to tell me about it in a PM or a review (I don't mind).**

 **Until the next chapter (which will be out sooner I promise, please don't leave),**

 **Happy Christmas and Merry New Year my denizens of depravity (if I manage to get this out before then that is, which I probably won't)**

 **Edit: I did not get this out anywhere** ** _near_** **New Years, again, sorry for the wait long ass wait.**


	17. Dragon Aerie

"What are you _doing_?" With a motion of her hand my knight awkwardly lifted the bottle and poured out more of the thick liquor into her waiting cup.

"I only want to help you-"

"No. What are you doing _there?_ " My glare burned through her and into the luminescent throne.

 _My_ _throne_

"I can't very well help you tied to the leg of a table can I?" The calm of the ride had almost been enough for me to act rationally, but now, presented with this… _thing..._ I could barely manage to keep the vitriol to my words.

"You worked perfectly fine as a _battery_ " For some reason she thought it prudent to laugh at my remark, only stopping once she heard the deliberate _hiss_ of steel being drawn against its sheathe.

My anger had cooled but not diminished (a needle more than a club), it was focused rather than indiscriminate; intent only on pursuing what was presented to it.

I ordered my dragon forward with a thought while she simply beckoned me lazily.

I was done entertaining her speech and would tolerate her presence not a second longer.

The entire building shook with only a single step, and though I paused my advance, everything seemed to rattle and sway with the quaking of the world anyway.

I clung on for dear life to the boney plates, even stooping to burying my face into its hide for fear of the divine wrath I could be facing (clutching my sword though it were a talisman).

I almost repented then and there, nearly apologised for all of my blasphemous behaviour, begging for absolution and (more importantly) an end to the infernal shaking.

The rumbling seemed eternal (overtaking thought and sensation) invading every one of my senses until it was all I knew.

And as quickly as it came it was gone. Its deafening vibrations now replaced with the sound of my own heavy breathing.

A moment passed where I simply focused on keeping my breaths under control.

Eventually I calmed enough to realise my eyes were squeezed shut. When I dared open them a crack I was met with darkness, or rather, a sudden shift in lighting.

My eyes darted to my still unsheathed blade (gripped tightly in my gauntlets) to spot the reflected ring of crimson surrounding a circular abyss.

Slowly (almost painfully so) I rose my downcast eyes to meet the yawning abyss before me.

I did not blink, but _it_ did.

Eyelids like great slabs of marble grinded closed, it took three counts before they were shut and another three before they opened again.

Its pupils were easily wider than I was tall and what must have been only the smallest beginnings of a growl for it could have drowned out an army.

"As I was saying"-Not a drop of her drink had spilt since she had kept it aloft with a mist of Humanity. A blanket of the same Humanity helped prevented her from being covered in the ensuing dust the tremors had caused-"I'd like to help you".

I gauged her reaction as I slid down from my stead and sheathed the blade in one motion, stalking towards her while kicking up dust all the way.

 _Keep an eye on the beast…_

 ** _Do not think it will do much good_**

 _Neither do I…_

"You really enjoy your wine-red dye do you not?"- truthfully, I was terrified, my instincts cried for release or escape but I would not allow myself to show even an inkling of it-" I would have thought that in your centuries of life you would have garnered new taste. Perhaps a deep red?" I was stalling, I had no plans beyond simple combat and in that (unfortunately) I would be all but bested if she chose to call upon the full might of her followers. So I forced calm and confidence into my voice, to act as if I had not a moment ago succumbed to fear.

"The land is naturally this colour, how you would go about dying all of it I couldn't fathom" She was amused, seeing through my act but allowing it to play out anyway, treating my charade as one would a jester's.

"Well, you _have_ proven yourself swift at healing. Perhaps I could slit your throat and use your unending blood for the task…simply carry you around like a _wailing tin of paint_ " The temptation had been too great, despite my better judgement I had given in to my own provocation. It was because of this that I kept the stiff smile to my face even as her own grin widened.

 _It seems I cannot keep at bay both my fear and anger…_

"I missed you" I was taken slightly aback, even more so when my first instinct was to respond 'and I you'

 _Curse my societal geniality…_

"Why did you send for me? I would have thought after our last encounter you would be inclined to flee my presence rather than seek it"

"And yet here you are. Since you came alone I suppose you fought off Cinder, but _still_ you came here of your own choosing. Did it not cross your mind that you had walked into a trap? Or that I had riddled the place with Grimm? Or any number of other dangers? No, you simply broke in and demanded to be heard."-She shifted her legs and leaned forward slightly-"You have _no idea_ how exciting this is for me, to finally have someone with the courage and ability to face me"

"So this is all but one grand show to you?"

"No, no, no…of course not. It's simply that you hold my attention _while_ being such an important piece in my plan"

"A pawn in your game is all I am…I suppose that should not surprise me, you told me as much before" She looked astonished that I had recalled it, as was I.

A moment of silence passed where my mind raced to fill in the gaping holes of my memory from that time, despite my best efforts to distract myself, it was all I could ponder.

They were hazy at best, something desperate tugged at my mind but for the life of me I could not figure out why it did so.

"Do you know what my goal is Oscar? Why I do the things I do?" The shift in her tone from well-humoured to serious was a welcome distraction; I had no desire to dwell on that time any longer than I must.

"You desired to make me stronger, for me to take the Lord Souls hidden inside these 'Relics' and gain enough power to usurp the flame. But that was no more than a lie…. In truth; I have no idea what thoughts inhabit your mind"

"Oscar…I never _lied_ to you, I still want you to pursue those and go beyond your limits. But I have withheld my plan from you, I planned to tell you after you left The Abyss but the atmosphere was a little…tense" I scoffed at choice of words, a mirthless grin for her trepidation in conversation so as to not offend me.

Not in the way one practices caution when faced with a person wielding extreme power or authority, no I was much too weak for that. But how one speaks gently in the presence of a volatile child.

As though I were a fragile thing, that the mere force of words could break me.

 _Again she mocks you…kill her now and be done with it…_

 _No, not now, not yet…_

"If you waste my time with your _infantile attempts_ at redeeming yourself then I suggest you look elsewhere for a more civil debate"

"Why are you always so impatient? What has that retort given you that waiting _five seconds_ wouldn't have? All you've achieved is to antagonise me and waste even more of your _precious time_. What is the point of insulting me in the middle of my speech?"

"You put me under a damned spell! You seized my mind for months! You found me when I was at my weakest and abused my trust! How in the world did you expect me to act!? Did you want me to forget all of it? To simply move on!?"

"I-"

"Did you think that I would forgive what you did?"

 **You are angry…and something else**

 _I am…_

 **Why?**

 _Leave my mind…_

 **We made deal, and it does not matter much, this place is shared space anyway**

"I _thought_ that you could set that aside for the time being and work on something greater" She seemed somewhat repulsed at my outburst, as if I had betrayed some standard set by her.

"Perhaps if you put in more of that _thought_ you spend elsewhere into your interactions with me then I would be inclined to do the same"

"What would I have to do for you to forgive me? What grand gesture do I need to regain, if not your respect, then at least your trust?"

"Nothing, but go ahead anyway and I shall judge whether you are worth allying with" The comedy of my words were rich, she could end my existence with a single thought sent out to her waiting behemoth, in that time I may be able to kill her but that left me with no means of escape (not to mention that dreaded flame she could foster in my Dark Sign)

I was not even certain if she _could_ be killed.

"Chaos. _That_ is my mission. Ever since I fell into that abyss I have held nothing but a desire for chaos, to upset the natural order, and to bring to ruin anything that follows it. The same way as the fragmented Dark Souls, _I_ desire chaos"

"And I suppose I am just an agent of chaos then? Though I could wreak much havoc, it seems a rather unimportant position for you to have wasted your power calling upon. And I doubt I would be the only person able to fill it"

"No, I didn't bring you here just for senseless violence. Your job is to act as a catalyst, a way to tear down the barrier between our times. After all, what easier way to bring ruin to the present than by flooding it with the sins of the past"

"Then…then when _he_ was there…that was _your fault_ "

 _And the deaths from my presence also…_

"Oh don't worry; I'll be sure to leave _some_ survivors, it's part of the reason I don't kill off those tribes of nomads. They know chaos more than anyone holed up in those pitiful cities of his"

"If you seek chaos then"-I pondered what to do for a moment, giving pause to my panic and ceasing thought, only understanding the words after I spoke them-"perhaps we _can_ come to an agreement"

 _Kill her…_

 _No, I shall use her…and save the killing for afterwards…_

 _Am I not strong enough…?_

 _No, not yet…but she can provide strength if we let her…_

 _Then you are little more than a gutless servant…_

 _And you, no more than a blind killer…_

"Oh?"-Her eyes lit up at my proposal, she leaned forward enough it was a wonder she didn't fall from her seat, grinning something half-intrigue half-joy-"Go on"

"I will be the apocalypse you desire, if need be I will war the entire world"-her eyes brimmed with animalistic glee, a grin so wide it threatened to fall off her face; a terrifying display-" If I do this then you will have no need to join my time with the present, correct?"

"I suppose…" Slowly, she composed herself but let the easy smile rest against her features while the memory of her grinning maw shadowed it all.

"And then as my payment could you allow but one civilisation to thrive?"

"Yours I presume?"

"Of course" It was an easy bargain, requiring not much thought, but one that left a bitter taste in the mouth the longer it sat there.

"Is that all?"

"No, for my civilisation to even _exist_ I should need you to call back your forces, bring them under heel and keep them hidden from view. Before I destroy them I must gain their trust, drain out every use they have, and for _that_ I must make my domain _presentable_. Or at the very least, _hospitable_ " Her lips set into a thin line, disapproval evident in how her eyes narrowed to mimic them.

Regardless, she extended her hand and held it rather firmly for a woman of her stature.

"With the full force of my army we could speed up the collapse of the world. We could have Vacuo in a week and Mistral in a month" I was unfamiliar with both but I assumed them impressive in their own right.

"And Vale in a year, then Atlas in a decade?"-I shook my head slowly-"it would take far too long, look at the carnage my world has wreaked here already. A place as soft as this will not last another season, let alone a year without my help" I drew away my hand and held clasped my temples.

"Help?"

"I struck a bargain with Ozpin and a General Ironwood of Atlas. They shall provide me supplies and settlers in exchange for aid against both your forces and the creatures of Lordran"

"If supplies are what you need then I could have my followers procure them easily"

"I'm sure you could, but not at the magnitude or with the discretion I require. I am trying to found a kingdom, not maintain a ragtag militia"

"This is a dangerous gamble, if it goes wrong you they will never trust you again, you won't get a second chance at this"

"I will not _need_ a second chance if you follow my plan"

"I see…very well"

"You accept my terms then?"

"Of course, but I feel this little partnership won't last very long unless I have your trust. And while I cannot simply take a blade to my throat and end myself, I _can_ provide you with a little incentive"

"Power?"

"You know yourself well champion"

"I would like to think so"

"I could make you just as skilled at handling the abyss as I am. All it would take is a single…"- She gracefully extended an upturned palm to me -" _touch_ " waiting with a quiet smile.

 _Strength…_

I should have questioned her, should have at least quested for an explanation; but like a fool I but nodded cautiously and rested my hand flatly in hers.

It was as if a switch had been pulled within my mind.

Thousands of voices flooded my senses. They screamed and clawed, all vying for independence, for agency. For the right to think and feel and love and hate as I, they kicked and shouted and spat their curses and blessings so that while I keeled over from the force of Humanity's voice they could dissolve my will like parchment in a burning flame. I could not think, could scarcely breathe, but I managed one movement; to draw close my own soul, to deprive them of freedom so that I may keep what was left of my sanity.

It did not work.

They battered against the walls I had built and in that moment I shared a certain empathy for Gwyn that I thought I could never possess, I understood what it was to fight futilely against a force that would destroy everything you had worked so hard towards no matter how hard you fought against it.

For a moment I knew what it was to battle fate.

But unlike him I _chose_ to give in.

I let them flood my mind, not as intruders, but as guests. They still shouted and screamed, yet once they realised that there was nothing for them here they sat contentedly or moved on to look elsewhere. I let go of the breath I forgot I was holding and looked up at that bitch. Anger flowed freely as wine at a festival through my body and it fed the Humanity that remained within. Beyond that, it was simple human emotion that chose to rage at the creature standing before it.

But the more that I reminded myself of the logic behind the emotion the sooner it fizzled out.

"One day you shall die, and though I may not have eyes at that time be assured that I will watch and laugh as you squirm beneath Death's unflinching grasp" I spat out every word in between shuddering gasps and groping around for steady purchase (the bout of light-headedness making the world sway nauseatingly).

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed"

"Fuck you" It hurt my pride to be at my knees again.

"How charming. Perhaps I should have kept you as my servant; you were far more courteous then"

"You speak as though you had a say in the matter"

" _I speak_ , as you allow me to, but even my patience has its limits"

"Oh how humanising, to know that even the edges of a saint's patience can be bordered" I pushed off the ground and rose to my feet only to begin swiping at my dust-caked face, but to try and clear it with dust-clad gauntlets only served to add more of the fine rubble to my dirty face.

"Though I can't say I hate this version of you either" Her smile was warmer now, more genuine than anything she had shown me before, and I felt but an echo of the majesty I witnessed in a reverie within a rage.

"I do not feel stronger, just drier"

"Then you aren't focusing on what's important. Shut out your thoughts and listen for a moment" I shut my eyes and relaxed, straining my ears for a voice I knew would not reach my ears.

They didn't so much as speak but rather whispered unintentionally, I felt their being, felt the nebulous concept of one's essence. They laid themselves bare before me and I could not help but respond in kind.

"Do you hear them?"-she was far too close, whispering sweetly into my ear-"Their pain and suffering, their broken promises and shattered dreams. That is the song of the Abyss, the song I hear every time I close my eyes…that is now _your song_ "

My Darksign burned and my body felt…strange. It was not a pleasant feeling (comparable to having one's innards rearranged painlessly).

"I hear them, but the tune they sing is not one I relish"

 **You are open**

I cursed my inattentiveness and withdrew my own grasping wisps of Humanity.

 _She almost caught me again…_

"You'll become used to it after a few centuries, but for now you must bear it"

"There is always a price for strength, is that not true?"

"Everything has its price, and you've paid yours in full" she said it more to herself than me, something akin to regret soured her face.

"What?"

"If you plan on settling this land, I'd recommend you open a mine. This place is practically untouched and there should be plenty of valuable materials beneath its surface"

 _Ignored as usual…_

"I shall keep that in mind once they arrive, but now I must be off"

"Why?"

"To secure the relics and contact my benefactors"

"Contact? Didn't they already hand you a scroll? And do you even know _where_ the relics are?"

"Unless they attached a pigeon to it then I scarce understand how I can contact them with parchment...and I may have forgotten to secure a means of contact between us in the… _unexpected_ outcome of our agreement. But I _do_ know where the Relics are held…though the _exact_ location is somewhat vague"

"That settles it then"

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere until you _sit down_ and _learn_ about what you must do. You can't simply go gallivanting through the world and improvising all of your plans, you need something concrete to work on"

"I do have plans in place"

"Really? Tell me how you planned on getting to Vale"

"I would ride there"

"And what would you do if, say, they _refused_ to let a man riding atop a dragon enter their borders?"

"I would tell them who my benefactors were"

"And if they didn't believe you or chose to attack you on sight?"

"Then I would-"

"-force your way in?"

"…"

"You can't go into a delicate diplomatic situation with so little forethought"

"I mean, it usually works out…"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Enough! I am king of this land and I shall not have you berate me in my own castle as though I were a child"

"Then stop acting as one and start acting like a king"

"What do you want of me!?" She did not respond, merely moving past me and gracefully seating herself at the cleaved remnants of a once massive table (gently clearing the seat of dust with a gust of Humanity).

"I want you to trust me, to listen to me, and to understand me. It's all I've ever wanted from you, and now I'm giving you a chance to do just that"

 _Trust…what does it mean to trust…?_

 _It is blind faith…a fool's method of extracting loyalty…_

 _The promise of safety without any reason to expect it…_

I walked towards her (her seat at the thicker end of the table), met not her eyes and continued towards my waiting transport.

"Perhaps one day witch,"-With a great leap and an ungainly thrust of my left leg over its rough back I mounted my beast and ordered it-"When the world reaches its brink and I have no one else to turn to"

"After all I've said you still choose to go against it? You know that this can only end badly"

"But I will go all the same"

"Remember. No second chances" I paused my advance, my bravado shifted uncomfortably in my chest for a moment, then spun to meet my first creation.

"You"-The hulking Knight turned its helm my way-"defend her from harm, she is valuable property"

"I won't stop you, and I do not approve of what you are doing. But I await your safe return"

 _You believe I need your approval…?_

"On second thought"-the Knight faced me once more (through some subconscious understanding of my intent or otherwise)-"make sure she does not leave that seat, if she attempts to do so then run her through" I did not see what expression she made since I had quickly forged onward and outward through the same whole we arrived through.

There was hardly enough room for it to spread its wings, the remedy for this was obviously to toss itself over the edge and hope it would soar before it crashed. The rush of air tore past and tousled my verdant hair like blades of grass in a stiff breeze.

It should have frightened me, but I found the residual apathy of my outburst left me empty. Devoid of worry, I could calmly survey the trench-like grooves left by (what I assumed was) the monstrous titan.

Though it was just another set of scars etched into the bruised stone of my domain.

 _If I could utilise its power…the things I could raze…the cities I could destroy…_

 _But if that power were turned against me…?_

It mattered not, friend or foe, it was a powerful thing I was most comfortable seeing put to rest. Though its deepest line was what ultimately prevented a repeat of my other landing (its scaly underbelly nearly grazing even that).

The sudden lurch of my innards as we rose harshly wrenched my mind out of its passive state; I managed a deathly grip on a protruding spike to halt any notion of a disgraceful death.

Soon enough, the incline evened and a steady glide was achieved, its wings spread evenly (the minute angling of its wingtips the only remaining turbulence).

From below, it was impossible to tell _when_ one was, the only light came from a shattered moon and the oddly luminous crystals. A high sheet of grey clouds cloaked the sky, and so, no sunlight penetrated the barrier and blessed my kingdom.

It was understandable, used by the God's and now forsaken by them.

It fit rather well.

I despised the sun for a brief moment, cursed it for the favour it showed those least in need of it. And yet I could not deny the majesty of its presence once I passed that same barrier, of rich golden clouds curled in welcoming hills.

It was the pasture of the Gods.

But it was not the first time I had witnessed it, the same sight had graced my return, and now it did the same for my leave.

So could a man be forgiven for feeling as if he never got anywhere…?

 **Did not ask about the man**

 _What…?_

 **The man, the one who scares you**

 _I would rather not learn more…_

 **Why?**

 _…_

 **I understand**

 _Then is it queer that I do not…?_

 **Sleep**

In spite of the chilling cold, I still felt the warmth of the heavenly body on my face as I descended into the realm of dreams.

And the cool foreboding of despair in my hearth.

 **AN:  
Thinking about making a SalemxMC lemon for the fun of it (Probably call it something like, ****_The Gutter_** **, or** ** _Black Gulch_** **, or even** ** _Dark Chasm of Old_** **), and also because (for some reason) I've had people ask for** ** _Le Romance_** **between the MC and Salem. But though I have no confidence in writing romance, I'll do my best anyway.**

 **Also, I know this chapter is short, but I was kinda stumped on where I wanted to take this chapter. I ended up spending way more time than I needed micromanaging every sentence, trying to make perfect an imperfect idea. In the end I just sort of gave up and decided to cut off the chapter cleanly and move on (which is why the ending is pretty abrupt and the writing is subpar).**

 **And if you forgot about the whole 'The relics are actually Lord Souls' thing then don't worry, so did I. Honestly it was pure chance that I even remembered since I went back to** ** _Lost Izalith_** **to check if I was keeping Salem's personality consistent and read that conversation.**

 **Add that to the list of times I almost screwed my own canon by being a forgetful bugger.**

 **And for those of you confused by the dragon that popped up at the beginning then promptly peaced out, no, it is not the same Grimm as the one which attacked Beacon in V3, this one is** ** _much_** **larger.**

 **I'll probably drop RWBY next season (without Qrow there it just aint the same, especially if they try to replace Vic)**

 **Pretty sure that's all I wanted to say,**

 **Ciao for now**


End file.
